ESPIONAGE MISFORTUNES - Blackthorne Girl Cont
by truesoul10
Summary: After a disastrous explosion in Orleans agents of the Circle of Cavan dispersed, most are dead, some want a normal life, incognito and others... want the Circle to go back to its original power, stronger than ever. It's up to Cammie to make sure that doesn't happen. Zach, Bex, Grant, Jonas are gone leading their own lives. Will the missions bring them together or blow them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back my lovelies! Merry Christmas, or Hanukah, Kwanza, whatever you celebrate and happy New Year! So I took your proposition and made this the sequel for Blackthorne Girl. If you're new to this and are reading this now and haven't read Blackthorne Girl turn around and read it. OR Else you'll be terribly, terribly lost. This is not a bluff you'll be like "Whoa, who are they? When did THAT happen?" Now go! Shoo…Okay… they're gone. Now to my experienced readers, at first I was going to stop the story but then there were some reviews that asked for a Sequel! I was like 'Ah nah' but the idea got stuck on my head like a catchy, annoying commercial song (in a good way) kind of like 'Like a good neighbour, State farm is there!' Here's the new story from me to you. **

**P.S. I'm a dumbfuck 'cause I can't believe some of you figured out what Zach asked Cammie. How? Have you tapped into my brain?**

Chapter 1

Six Months - Fall

Location: Washington D.C., Apartment.

Numerous things happened in the summer after we graduated. Bex went to work for the MI6. Jonas got recruited in a NSA program. Grant right away went to work for the CIA. He has been on ever going missions ever since. Abby helped Macey find a job in the Secret Service. Joe went back into the field and Abby continued teaching. Liz is a code breaker and forensic analyst for the CIA. My dad went on a mission trying to finish what he started. He came back by August. Zach was gone a few days after the night my dad returned. Only two percent of the Circle of Cavan's agents were able to get their previous jobs back. Forty-eight percent thought there was a mole in the agency and killed each other. Those who survived were automatically arrested. Twenty six point three percent committed suicide in fear of what would happen to them if they got caught. Twenty-three percent drifted off into oblivion; trying to gain a normal life. The other point four percent are incognito. All this happened because my dad went after them. And me? I am sharing an apartment with Liz in the heart of Washington D.C. Since we are working in the same place it would be illogical to be apart.

"Bex called yesterday." Liz chirped. We were lying side by side on the twin bed staring at the porcelain-white ceiling with our feet on the wall. Liz hasn't changed much, still petite. Her hair is blonder and with the stress over her job she is thinner.

"What'd she say?" I, for one, will never be the same again.

"She says this is a man's world and she keeps moving up in ranks." Liz says. "She's doing great. Oh, and Grant's on another mission. That's the third one this month!"

"He's that good or the missions are that easy?" I joked; she laughed and told me to stop. Then I told Liz, "Macey's doing well. She loves her job but hates her assignments." I didn't have to wait for Liz to ask what her assignments were. "She's watching over the president's daughter because the keeps on sneaking out at night."

Liz giggled and thrilled told me what was new with Jonas. She gushed telling about a code he cracked that stopped the Russian from taking control of an American aircraft that was going to crash land into the NSA headquarters and how she was so proud. That's nice I thought as I spaced out while staring at my hand. The bed beneath me felt like a fluffy cloud. I heard comforting silence. But then Liz spoke again and stopped me from playing with my hand, more specifically, my finger.

"Cammie, you know you have to tell your dad someday."

"I know. It's just that-"

"You haven't heard from Zach?" She finished for me. I stayed quiet because it's true. I haven't received anything not even a cut out or a drop. I glanced at the delicate, shining, white gold ring that Zach gave me before he left. "He'll come back, Cam. He always does. Now go to bed, you have that meeting with Director Vance tomorrow. This is so exciting!"

Time: 9:21 a.m.

Location: CIA HQ

Tiles of black and white marble stretched across the floor of the cavernous space reminded me of my debriefing in sophomore year. This time I was here for a whole different unknown reason. Going deeper into a labyrinth of secrets, I walked faster into the Office of Operative Development and Human Intelligence. The secretary spotted me immediately when I closed the door.

"Ms Morgan, you may go in."

I nodded taking a deep breath. I followed the lady inside. _Deputy_ _Director of CIA James Vance_ was written on the glass window in the door. Director Vance is a fifty-four year old man with higher security clearance than his entire workers combine and he invented thirteen torture techniques by the time he was twenty three. Though physically he may mean no harm with warm brown eyes and peppered hair, looks can be deceiving unfortunately his voice isn't. His voice strongly boomed.

"Ms, Morgan, please take a seat." You can sense my uneasiness as I quickly sat down without hesitation. "Do you know why I called you in here?"

"No, sir" I answer gingerly because I truly hadn't.

"I have a job for you, and only you." He says clasping his hands together. I forced my head to focus due to excitement and concern. "As you must know you and Special Agent Newman (Grant) are the only operatives in this agency who has had first-hand experience with the Circle of Cavan. We have loose ends and I need you to take care of them. We've tracked the agents down to these countries," Aka the .4 percent.

He reached of a manila folder and pulled out some papers and a map with markings on the following countries: Brazil, France and South Africa. "No partner was assigned to you Morgan but if you feel the need for company. If you do not accept…"

"I'll do it and I won't need the company." I boldly tell him. I'm also a little shocked I interrupted him. The fight against the Circle of Cavan isn't over. They are hiding, simmering down. Maybe this time the Circle will be down for good.

"Good," He says smugly. Even he knew the opportunity was too good for anyone to pass up. He hands me the folder stuffed with countless pages. "All the necessary planning and arrangements have been made. Take the rest of the day off, you leave tomorrow. Work up to your name Morgan. You're dismissed."

"I will, sir." I stood up despite my wobbly knees which thankfully didn't shake and walked away.

"Agent Morgan," I stopped halfway. "If you recover Intel on Dr Steve Sanders notify Max Edwards in Interpol as soon as humanly possible." I am going away in a mission alone. What am I going to tell Liz? What do I tell my parents? They aren't going to like this at all.

Time: 12:00

Location: Local Café with parental units

I decided if I'm going to tell my parents about the mission it might as well be now. I got out of the car and met with my mom who waited outside. The chilling cold began settling in; I tugged my coat tighter. We meet whenever our schedules let us. "Hi mom, sorry I'm late. Where's Dad?" I'm late because I dropped by the forensics department and told Liz the news. She didn't take it so well. But she told me to be careful or she'd find me. She would make sure of that.

"Hey Kiddo," My mom glowed; she does that now, glow. "Come on, he's inside."

I wrapped her arm around mine and pushed through the glass door. There he was, like a good operative my dad takes a table with more visibility to the outer world.

"Hey Matt," I playfully jolted his chair.

"Cameron," He warned but his lips were turned up into a grin. I pecked on the cheek.

"Hi Dad" I sat across from him, Mom took side left side. We made small talk, weather, politics; I filled them in on how my Bex, Macey and Liz were doing. Mom tells me about Gallagher Academy. And she announces like if it was nothing she and dad were going to renew their vows. My dad listened wordlessly. The waitress brought our steaming orders, which she previously took. Before I ate I asked Dad. "Uh, are you going to grill me now or after I eat?"

"At least enjoy you meal." He insists. I knew it. I sunk my teeth into my pastrami sandwich then shook my head. "Nah, do it now." With him there is no beating around the bush.

"How are you?"

"I'm great."

"How's the agency?"

"Good."

"How're you holding up?"

"I'm doing fine, work's hard."

"Are there any interesting projects coming on?"

"Actually that's why I called you here." I say fixing my posture. I mustered my composure. I've only been with my dad a couple of months; I don't want to tell him gently that I am leaving. "I'm going away, on a mission, tomorrow. I just wanted to give you the heads up. There are some loose ends with the Circle and Director Vance wants me to fix it."

My dad grinded his teeth so my mom jumped in giving a minute to cool down. "That's great Kiddo. Who's your partner?"

"I don't have one." I say regretting every single word coming out of my mouth.

"You're working on this mission. Alone? Without backup? With nobody by your side? With the same people that kidnaped me and almost killed you?! You can't take this job Cammie."

The waitress behind the counter jumped when my dad yelled the last part. I don't blame him for being mad. Still, I can't choose my assignments. I have to say yes to whatever they give me and go do it no matter what cost. How can my start my career if I turn down my first job anyway? Even though the café was empty, practically abandoned, Mom told him to calm down. But I could tell she was fuming with the situation too.

"I didn't come here for you permission. I came here to let you know, that's it." I let them know my decision was final and stand up. I yank out a couple of bills from my pocket and pay for my lunch. I walk away saying softly. "Thanks for lunch."

"Cameron, wait." He holds on to my forearm. "Just promise me this; take someone with you. I don't care who it is."

Guilt overpowered me to say defeated. "I promise."

Strolling out of the café I think about who I could take with me. I get in my car and glance at myself in the rear view mirror. "What now?" Bex is MI6. Liz and Jonas are not trained for field work. Grant is already on a mission. Macey is in the Secret Service babysitting the president's daughter. I laughed aloud at the thought. Macey! She can help me find- no. I have to stop dragging people into my missions. If you want to be technical, it wouldn't be dragging.

**Let me tell you that this story might be more serious than my last one. Let's see how that works out... Don't want to say too much, hope you like it. Do what you do best R&R! - That's my fanfic catchphrase now xD.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Phone Call: Macey, 12:45 p.m.

"Hey Macey,"

"Hi Cammie," I heard Macey answered muffling. "How are you doing?"

I started the ignition putting my hand on the wheel. Macey must be busy therefore I'll make it quick. "I'm good (e). Hey, do you know, by any chance, where I can find Chal?"

"What are you up to?" She demands. I can picture her with her hand strategically placed on her hip cocking an eyebrow.

"He worked for the Circle and I need his help with something. It's very important." Not a lie. I explain. Macey sigh exasperatedly on the other line. I drove past a green light two blocks from home, my apartment.

"Cammie, Chal doesn't want this life anymore. He never did. Chal didn't even know what he was getting himself into when he got into Blackthorne. He's barely passing the classes just so that he won't get recruited anywhere else. If anyone finds out he's a part of this thing you're doing, CIA or some other agency might want him. . It's his last year, let him be at peace."

I turned off the car in resident's parking lot. Luckily I knew exactly how to counter her plead. "I can give him a way out Macey."

"Do I have your word?"

"Macey, of course" I answered, shocked.

"Alright" Macey says in defeat. "What do you want to know again?"

I was preoccupied planning ahead and absentmindedly blurted out. "I can take a flight to Boston."

"Called me a week ago and Chal would have been in Boston." Macey offers. I'm lost. "Now he's in Puerto Rico for fall break."

"Where can I find him exactly?" I asked. Pen in hand I waited to write what she said on the back of a manila folder.

"He is either at his grandma's house or at Mairi's mom's house; he'll probably be working in the mechanic that Mairi's mom owns from eight to five. Everything is on the same street. You've been there before. I'll give him a call let him know you're coming." Macey reminds me. As an afterthought she adds, "Whatever you are doing, good luck with that"

"Thanks," I replied. But I doubt she heard because she automatically snapped sharply at a person on her side of the phone. "Hey, where are you going?"

I hung up and snickered; somebody is sneaking out again. No one gets through Macey. Now, I have to start packing.

Time: 8:25 a.m.

Location: Puerto Rico

A cool breeze blew her into my face. Grainy sand sprinkled the sidewalk. I meander past the houses. My mental map was becoming fuzzy until I saw Mairi's house. That's where I decided I was going straight down to the mechanic. Guilt wouldn't allow me to go inside her house. I felt personally responsible for Mairi's death. Maybe I am. I determinedly plundered on down the street. There it was 'Ruiz Mechanic' a small modest place with pale yellow walls. An old merengue song blared through a radio. Only a teenage girl was in sight counting money mouthing the lyrics. And five cars with the hoods popped. It's still early, hopefully. I waited five minutes and no one was around so I walked up to the girl, who could have been Mairi's twin except she was taller, darker and flat ironed hair.

"Excuse me; do you know where I can find Chal?"

She peered at me blankly and confused. I tried again in Spanish. _"__Tu sabes donde me puedo encontrar a Chal?__"_

"_Por aquí__"_ She ushers me to follow. She knocks on a black Chrysler 300m telling a person they're looking for him. _"__Chal, te buscan_"

"_Quien?"_ Oh, Chal's under the car. That explains why it's elevated on one side. He asks who it is. The girl has no idea who I am so she starts describing me. _"__Una nena allí, rubia de ojos azules, una gringa__"_

What's a _gringa?_

"_Ashley, acabaste de describir a todos los turistas en la isla_" He argues that she, Ashley, happened to describe all the tourists in this area. Even though I'm not a tourist, she was the one who lost her patience and singlehandedly dragged him out of under the car, irritated. Skinny girl, monstrously strong. Wrenches and other tools clanked. Motor oil stained his forehead and hands. When Chal sees me, he doesn't hide his dismay "Ah hell! What now?"

"HI's are overrated anyway." I say casually. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Adiós,"He waves Ashley away; she leaves mimicking. Getting on his feet to says "Sure."

He takes a towel and wipes the black oil smudges off him. I went outside watching the crystalline beach. Nature has too much freedom with the rolling waves, coming and going as they please. There is a keen tap on my shoulder. Chal stands behind me crossing his arms hostile over his chest. I sensed disapproving in him. "What do you want?"

I assure from him. "This is the last time you'll from me, alright?" It is obvious how much he detest this lifestyle. Macey made it perfectly clear.

"Okay, your point,"

"You worked for the Circle. And I need you to help me find some loose ends. You trained with them so you know how they think and act. I'd like you to help me find them. After this, no agency will want you with them, no matter how good you do. You'll have a normal life. I can give you a bad recommendation, like a really bad one." He sighed nodding his head. I quickly added before I forgot. "Macey said she'd call to let you know I was coming."

To be a civilian he needs a horrible recommendation, so horrible nobody will want him. That is all he needs. A phone rang loudly. Chal flipped it open. He covered the mouth piece discreetly. "It's Macey. Yeah. Uh-huh. She's here. I know. Nice timing. Ha-ha. Okay. Bye."

Chal unfolded his arms literally, opening his arms to the idea. "Anyway, Cammie, you were saying. I like that idea. When do we leave?"

I'm not sure; it'll take a while to find the man. Soon, I guess "Within the next hour."

He did not ask for more information. I didn't offer any. I'm thankful he is helping. I walked with Chal to his car two yards away. Out of the trunk he pulled out a backpack. That shows he's always prepared for flight. Right now I'm sceptical of my dad's plead on taking someone with me. Wouldn't the Deputy Director assign me a partner if I needed one? I dismiss the thought. "Give me a second. I'm gonna get Ashley to cover for me _yet again_."

Despite its autumn I felt hot under my light jacket. I lifted my gaze and saw Chal kissing her cheek good bye. Next the girl notices me, points at her glaring eyes then at him, the universal sign for 'keep an eye on him.' Watch over him? I can do that.

"Let's go."

It's my job but he's the one in a hurry.

**I'm so excited right now! I just had to update again. Do what you do best R&R! **

**P.S. Zammie coming soon…. Eventually.**

**Zach-Goode' **** – You love it! Yay! Thanks!**

**An Avid Reader Forever**** –They are supposed to be 18-19. Thanks for reviewing!**

**SecretSpy31**** – That means a lot, a lot, a lot! That just made my week!**

** – You like it too! Awesome! Thanks for reviewing! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Time: 11:56

Location: Petropolis, Brazil

The moment I set foot off the plane I opened the folder with information about my case. The three agents I'm looking for are Akil Rafiq, John Dioletis and Aloisio Benz. The good news is they've been tracked down to a direct location. The problem is the street signs are hard to read. Aloisio Benz lives in government housing called Sao Florian. I think we are on the right street but I'm not very sure. The map flutters in the wind in my hand. My companion for this trip wonders aloud. "We're lost aren't we?"

"Of course not," I say dubiously marching up the sidewalk. "Is this road 104?"

"Yes," Chal affirms. I move to the right let a chattering ambush strut pass by me. He hovers over my shoulder, pointing. "Tsk, that map's all wrong. We passed Arecife Lane two minutes ago. We're going the wrong way."

I guffaw spinning on my heels. The map was printed incorrectly. I retrace my steps up the hill. Public housing was a bunch of apartment buildings and small houses. They are all brick red with alternating brown and black doors. The page in my hands tells me Benz's apartment number. I search for 34B. Chal tailed me loyally as I climbed up the stairs. All the doors had numbers and letters but none had 34B. Then I reached the third floor of the second building. A note was taped on the distinctive wooden door. **Crime in progress, please come in. **I acted instinctively twisting the knob. I am thinking 'Who the hell leaves a note about a crime in progress.' And they better not are murdering one of my leads or else I'll murder them. I flew inside, almost literally. The room was homey and cozy. But I didn't find anyone until I reach the living room. Aloisio was bound by rope to a chair, decorated his face with a black eye. And someone I didn't plan on seeing was sitting on the couch spinning a pistol.

"Nice of you to join me, Ms Morgan." Grant says cheerfully, purely with joy, like if he were expecting me all along, maybe he was. Did he or did he not know I was coming? "Anything you want to do to this unhelpful man here?"

"Sure," I didn't dwell on the fact that Grant was here neither was I caught off guard. I tipped the chair back and Aloisio Benz falls back with a grunt. "Where are Dr Sander's whereabouts?"

"I don't know who this 'Dr Sanders' is." He stuttered nervously.

He is a good actor. No doubt about it. But I can smell a lie a mile away. I looked at Grant whose mission is the same as mine and he raised his eyebrows. His prodigious way if thinking caught up with me. In other words, I was thinking what he was thinking. We picked Benz up in his chair and balanced him on the open window. The Subject is surprisingly heavy. Third floor, it's a long way down. Thirty, forty feet?

"I don't know any Doctor Sanders, only medico Steve." Dr Steve will introduce himself as Steve and not Sanders, seems legit.

Holding a gun firmly in his grip Grant demands. "Where is he?"

He replied with a cold stone hard stare, also a hint of a smug smirk. I tilted him back out the window creating a ninety degree angle. Grant picks up a picture frame: a young boy and girl and a bright-eyed woman all smiling broadly. I slowly leaned him back.

"This is a nice family you got here. Such a shame if anything were to happen to them-"

"Stop!" Benz cried desperately, panicked. There's a family man. "He, Doctor Steve, is on his way to Paris stopping at Marseille along the way. Some men were working for him in Paris. Don't hurt my family."

"Anything else?" I asked as Grant placed the gun under Benz's chin.

"He's also on his way to South Africa."

South Africa, what is he up to? I brought Benz's down roughly. Paris and South Africa, I have my new destinations. Grant suggests that I should leave now that he would catch up. Before any of this happens, Chal walks towards Aloisio Benz slaps the newspaper in his lap. "Take a good look at this page. You're going to be here tomorrow."

The obituary page was displayed in plain sight. Closing the door behind me I guess. "Grant's gonna kill him. Isn't he?"

"Cammie, he's a loose end." Chal says rationally. "Of course he is."

Grant did catch up to us a few minutes later. My mind revolves around the words 'Paris' 'South Africa' and I have to contact Max Edwards in Interpol about Dr Steve. "I'm starved, so" he clapped his hands together. "Who's hungry?"

"You're always hungry." I remind him. "How long did it take you to find Benz?"

Grant pondered on that for a brief moment. "Eighteen days, he's a tricky bastard. He was all over the damn country. Then I get a call from the Director for a debriefing. Two days ago he tells me that you are on your way over here so I waited. I was held back a couple of hours but with you things went faster than expected. At first I thought he wasn't going to crack."

"But he was outnumbered three to one." I nodded, understanding; no wonder I did not have a partner. Grant's briefing was in my file. "This explains why I was given so much information. But why'd you kill him?"

"He has the worst criminal charges."

I know, that still doesn't seem right.

"I have some friends in France as we speak. Do you have anything so far?" He asks me while we cross the street. I jogged across in fear of the crazed cars whizzing past us. I remind Grant yet again, that "I just got here. I only know what you and my file told me. I think since we're done here; we should go to France ASAP."

"Right," he agrees. "Are you sure you aren't hungry?"

"I'm fine."

"It's twelve" Chal insists. "You didn't eat breakfast, Cam."

"When did you get here?" Grant stopped midstride. I had to explain that my dad intervened and sort of made me take someone with me. However, I didn't explain that I brought Chal along because I broke down or felt guilty and didn't want to say no to my dad. Either way Chal worked for the Circle. He can work at an advantage.

Chal comes out with, "You're stuck with me."

I opened my mouth to say something when Chal cuts me off. "You can't talk on an empty stomach."

I think you're not supposed to sleep on an empty stomach.

"I'm fine with that, let's go eat."

The corner of Grant's lips turned up. I think he had this scene successfully played out in his head since morning because we just happened to be in front of a small, reserved restaurant. Then again, it's _Grant_ who's been here for over two weeks, odd are he know all the restaurants in the city by heart.

**Eh, semi-sucky chapter. Sorry for my MIA-nes! I'd offer explanations but what happened in Mexico, never happened... click that review button and drop a beautiful review below **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Location: Paris, France

The three of us came to an agreement of leaving after we had lunch. We took two planes and a train ride from Brazil to New York, from New York to Spain to France. I stifled a yawn. We are currently in front of a hotel. It took a day and a half in travel. I lost track of time due to different time zones. I think we are behind schedule; loosing time. Grant checks his watch.

"I think we should have a place to stay."

"We could be losing opportunities." I protested weakly.

"We're all tired." Grant said "Jet lag will kill you before I do."

Chal gratefully pointed out. "Dr Steve isn't even here yet. Aloisio said he was **on his way**."

Grant nods; his point was made and backed up. I merely shrugged in defeat. I am tired. Drowsiness clung to my eyes but determination wouldn't let me sleep within the next hour. Of that I was sure. Chal and I followed Grant into the lobby. The concierge behind the desk hung up the phone.

"Do you have any rooms for tonight?"

They spoke to the concierge. Two minutes later Grant hands me the room key. "Room 3•105, third floor, be out by morning. See you later."

"Where're you going?"

"I'm meeting up with Jacqueline and Skylar at the plaza. See if they have anything on John Dioletis." he said. "I'll be back in an hour. Now get some rest."

"Fine, let me know whatever you find out."

Grant says he's tired, convinces me that I am tired also. Then he leaves because he has stuff to do, proving that he has enough energy to meet with more people. Oh yes, he was definitely the student of an evil manipulative psychologist. I was not in the mood for being persistent. I'm going to crash.

Time: 8:45 a.m.

Location: Hotel, eating breakfast with partners (friends)

The moment I sat down for breakfast at the cafeteria Grant bombarded me with Intel.

"Our infamous John Dioletis owns a house twenty nine miles from here. But he is staying at a compound seven blocks away. He is one of the men who are working for _him_. And as much as he wants to stay under the radar he's being by far too suspicious."

_Him _being the despicable Dr Steve. I gulped my orange juice as Chal wonders aloud. "Hm, John Dioletis. Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Maybe you've heard the name but don't remember the face." Gran and I replied in unison. "I might be able to match faces with names."

Meanwhile I stopped listening. I looked up and surveyed the cafeteria. In the last half hour, guests have come in and out except one. I caught him intently staring at us. His eyes were crystalline blue, two weeks' worth of stubble. He also had a pale scar lining his forearm. He looked down at his newspaper the moment he saw that I was staring back with equal intensity. He has been sitting there since we got here maybe even earlier. Rising the glass to my lips I warned.

"We're being watched."

"Where?" Grant wants to know. He casually reached for a piece of toast.

"Two tables behind us, Chal can you check if you recognize him?"

"Go check." Grant insists filling up with adrenaline.

"I'm going to get something to drink." He stands up walking past the man. On his trip back our stalker abandons his post hurriedly. Grant waves two fingers at me telling me to get up. After clearing out of the cafeteria and lobby the man frantically broke into a run. I chased after him weaving through the crowd. My feet pounded against the cobblestone. I gained speed; whoever he was, he was not straying easily. Grant rushed passed me a few feet behind him. Suddenly, the man collapses. Chal appeared out of the alley where he punched out the runaway. His knuckles were bright red and the man had a bloody nose. I pinned him down before he could muster any sudden movements. "Cam, say hi to John."

"Why were you watching us earlier?" I guess he matched the face with a name. "Why are you here?"

He struggled to get up. So Grant places his foot on John's shoulder. "Don't bother. Half the things he'll say are lies." Chal says.

"No, no it's too late now. You can't undo what I've done." Chal muttered something under his breath. I pushed him down harder and leaned closer threateningly. "I don't know what you kids plan on doing with this information considering what is done is done and you can't undo it but if you insist. Dr Steve Sanders and I are reuniting with the Circle. All the brave agents are dead. The rest are weak and cowards too fearful to bring the Circle back together."

"How do plan on doing that?" Grant jests.

"I only play a small part in a big job. I don't know everything."

John doesn't play a small part in this. He's half the show. From that little truthful fact, I knew that the rest was a lie. But I still reasoned with him. "I know you're not going to tell is everything. Most of the fun is us figuring it out."

'What are you up to?' Chal mouthed.

I ignored him and pushed on wearing a thin smile. "You said it yourself, we're kids. So why don't you make it easy for us and tell us if anything going to happen tonight."

"I'm going out, a night in the city." Lie. Grant pressed down crushing his bones. John grimaced.

"Guess again." spat Chal.

"I'm supposed to receive a drop. It is a letter with further instructions."

Chal kneeled next to him asking him why he was telling us anything at all. Which it seems like the right thing to ask, he has nothing to gain nothing to lose though. He replies slyly that everything is in encryption far beyond our level of comprehension. That was enough to push Grant's buttons. I sent him a sign to calm down and got off John flipping him over.

"Put your hands behind your back," Those are the reasons I arrested him but there must be more reasons for him to be guilty; he's working with the Circle. I read John Dioletis his rights and his charges. "You're under arrest for deception, treason and spreading false statements."

"And murder"

"What?" I asked, shocked.

Chal just shakes his head so I don't pursue the subject. Grants cuffed him and pulled him up. Walking down the street John doesn't try to run away or escape. He was almost giddy to be caught. It's nauseating. Several minutes later Grant says. "Good job, back there."

"Thanks."

"You did well." Grant beams. "For a moment there I thought you were pulling things out of your ass, though."

"Hey!" It's my first arrest. I'm not offended. Grant is teasing in a brotherly way. I nudged him in mock offense I looked at the building and ask "Do you know where we're going?"

"Not a freaking clue."

"Yeah, thought as much." I say, pointing south. "Interpol's that way."

**North? South? East? West? I don't know. Do what you do best R&R! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Time: 11:00

Location: Interpol

I met with Max Edwards two hours later. He and I talked for a while about the incident with John Dioletis, weather, politics; I told him my dad was alive. Max was overjoyed and promised to get into contact with him as soon as possible. I told him that Dr Steve would be in Paris sometime. The friends that Grant said were in Paris were Interpol operatives. Later on, Chal and I walked towards the elevator. Grant was downstairs with a new person on our team who's going to help us work with comms unit tonight. Because the drop is tonight somewhere near the Eiffel Tower.

"Remember when I accused John Dioletis of murder."

"Yeah, what was that about?"

"He was on to Mairi. Then he told one of his men to kill her."

"Oh," That was harsh but now I'm at peace because both the killer and boss are gone. I took a step and Chal took a step. Then he stops staring at a guy maybe two or three years older than us. The guy is sitting on a bench in front of an office. Apparently, Chal must have recognized him.

"What happened to college?"

The guy looks up. His resemblance to Mairi is uncanny; the golden tan skin, the same brown hair with red undertones and high cheekbones. He could be her brother except I've never heard her mention anything about a sibling. He asks Chal. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked first, Isaac." Chal crosses his arms next to me. My eye darted back and forth as I wonder why Isaac was here.

"I know you said Mairi died of a freak asthma attack but come one, she wasn't even asthmatic. Then again I'm the only one who knows that 'cause I took care of her. Do you know what it is like to get a fucking phone call saying that you little sister was shot? Shot! When I call the person back, the line's disconnected. How's that supposed to make me feel? I went to the police they couldn't do anything about this 'cause it wasn't local. It was an _international affair_. International, I can't let this go, Chal, not until I find out what happened to my little sister."

I gaze at Chal. He sends me a funny look. I know what he's thinking. Isaac wants answers that only we can give him. And one thing I know Mairi and Isaac have in common: they aren't gullible. He'd do anything to find out who took his baby sister away. If I were in his shoes I'd do the same thing

"Should we?" Chal asks. Tell him? I think so.

"Yes, he has a right to know." I reason. Isaac shifts awkwardly. "You probably haven't heard about a terrorist organization called Circle of Cavan."

"I didn't get here in the dark."

That is fine. He probably didn't arrive here without at least knowing something. It makes sense.

"Well," How do I put this delicately? "One of the people from the Circle of Cavan killed her. I'm not sure why... Actually, I do. They were going to kill me but Mairi jumped in the way. I kick myself every day for that. Because it was my fault, she used to work with them; for us to bring the Circle down. We're doing that now; bringing them down. And she was trying to get my dad out of their prison when that happened, it was my fault. Is there anything else, Chal?"

"No, the rest is classified."

I felt guilty when I saw Isaac sit back down pinching the bridge of his nose. I think it was being too straightforward and I should have sugar coated it a little bit. Chal consolingly places his hand on Isaac's shoulder. He inhaled sharply; the air around him was torn. He ventured the words. "There's nothing else? Was she… avenged?"

"Yeah," Chal reassured him. "I made sure of that."

"And uh, the founder of this terrorist organization, Ioseph Cavan, he was your great-great grandfather." Chal looks at me and mouths _tell him about Macey, too. _"And your cousin Macey's great-great grandmother was your great-great grandfather's enemy."

"That's so f*cked up." Isaac says. His eyes were hard to read. "I really needed this. Thanks, it's more than I would have gotten in there."

He nods at the wooden door behind him. It's true; the agency will never be truly honest. The cell phone in my pocket beeped. We should leave soon. I tell Chal we are going to be late. I hold out my hand. "We have to go. I'm Cammie by the way; I was a friend of Mairi's."

"She had a good friend." He shakes my hand. "I'm her brother, Isaac."

He smiles softly. They have the same smile, him and Mairi. My heart felt vacant.

"Don't tell the family not even your mom. They'd be devastated please." Chal pleaded, Isaac agreed nobody else will know.

"See you around."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." I was dead serious about that. Isaac and Chal said goodbye like if they were family. Chal is practically considered family. They had been neighbours and friends for years from what I knew. I grinned meekly and disappeared down the hall with him by my side.

"Are you okay?" We asked in unison.

"That was…"

"Unexpected?" He guessed.

"Overwhelming," I correct. "They look alike."

"Yeah" He exhales an uncomfortable laugh. We stepped in the boxy elevator and automatically felt cold. "Grant's waiting for us downstairs."

We sunk six floors. Chal focused on the door's reflection. Meanwhile I stared at the changing numbers. The metal door slid open quickly. I searched for Grant where he waited by the exit with a tiny blonde girl. The first thought popped in my head was: what was Liz doing here? She is not here to help in field work but to keep track of surveillance and run a comms unit. This does not however explain why she is in Interpol and not CIA.

"Liz, hi what are you doing here?" I say shocked, (in a totally good/worried way).

"I'm- Hi!" She runs past me and hugs Chal excitedly.

"Hey."

Liz lets go of Chal then tangles her arms around me. "CIA sent me over to help you guys since you all might need evidence for the past couple of days."

"Fantastic," I say but this was, in no way possible, a coincidence. The agency must have known that Liz also had personal experience with the Circle of Cavan. It's the only reason she could possibly be here. She doesn't thinks this is some sort of synchronism, Liz was always a little naiveté "So we meet up tonight at the Eiffel Tower?"

"Why? What's going on?" Liz asks cocking her head curiously to the side. "What are we doing in the Eiffel Tower?"

"We have a job to do, Lizzie." Said Grant.

**Do what you do best R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Time: 6:54 p.m.

Location: Top of Eiffel Tower

Trust me; surveillance is boring stuff, except when in Paris. You can see couples having romantic picnics, sharing flowers. Here I am on the famous Eiffel Tower, alone. Actually I haven't been alone these past forty five minutes. Grant is below me walking around the field. He told me I would get a cut-out or another drop to tell me when I should leave. Chal is pacing around the corner and Liz is inside a small Parisian café, Le Petite Chiens, one block apart tracking us down. The temperature was a dropping, it started getting cold. Bright shining lights caught my attention. Million stars glimmered like shattered glass. A few feet away, the twilight zone's purple hue glowed and standing out a delicate, small parachute with roses descended from the sky. I reached out and took the flowers in my arms; a dozen red roses, how sweetly classical. Such beautiful roses. A note was tucked between a stem.

_Be careful_

_Love -Z_

How does he know I'm here? Looking up and down Zach was nowhere to be seen. But then again, that's the point isn't it? I smiled at the flowers inhaling their sweet aroma. I leaned against the railing watching over the lovers who rekindled the cool romance and passions France had to offer them. Yearning I could be with mine. On the spur of moment my spy instincts told me something terribly wrong would happen. I spun on my heels. Just like I suspected, one man, a goon, buff, built like a refrigerator was near the stairs. He didn't look as if he were enjoying the view. I am thankful nobody else is up here but me. The goon takes a swing at me, I duck. I give him an effortless blow, an Arabian punch. You don't have to hit hard; the key is to hit the right place behind the shoulder. My dad taught it to me in July. He falls back with a metallic clanking sound.

"Cammie are you okay?" Grant asks through the comms unit.

"Yeah, fine," I felt at blow against my face cutting my cheek.

"You sure?" Grant wonder worriedly. The attacker parries my kick so easily and punches my shoulder with a crack. I tried again harder and kick his side. "I'm busy."

An adrenaline rush poured out of me. I roundhouse kicked him accompanied with a swing in the liver. Judging by how severely taken back he was, he is an alcoholic. Hit in the nose, I stumble over the railing. It is a long way down. He's pushing me down. There is a furious rage in his eyes and I was about to go all the way down the tower. Meanwhile I'm on the verge of panic; this man is trying to kill me. His hand was on my throat, choking the life out of me. I desperately kneed him where the sun doesn't shine. The man groaned crouching in pain. There are so many unfair advantages to being a girl. I was fully aware that he was going to stand up any minute so frantically, without hesitation I push him down the tower. He crash landed and people immediately gathered around and called an ambulance.

"Mon Dieu! What happened here?"

Two young women who show up stand next to me and look down at the field where my attacker laid. "He fell."

Not a total lie, but it would be more like pushed. Out of the two women, one had voluminous hair and the other had a braid. Besides that they were identical, therefore, they're twins. The woman with the big hair notices my flowers. She must've assumed something because she slurred drunkenly with a thick French accent. "Romantic issues… He probably deserved it. What is it the Americans say? Kick him to the curb!"

"Or down a very tall tower" guessed the lady with braided hair teetering over the railing looking down.

"Are you alone?" asked the other woman. I stuttered at her being upfront. "Jacqueline, get the wine."

"Skylar, enough with the wine."

Now I got them straight. The drunken woman is Skylar and the level-headed one with the braid is Jacqueline. Jacqueline sighed slipping out a bottle of vintage wine and two glasses from her purse. Skylar pours dark red liquid handing me a glass. She holds out her glass for a toast. "To Paris, the city of Amour,"

"To Paris,"

Our glasses clink. This is really weird, like unusually bizarre but I welcome it. I take a sip only to be polite, the wine is warm and tart. And I suddenly feel content, exhausted and peaceful.

"Sky, I have to get you home." Jacqueline wraps her sister's arm around her shoulder. They both leave with Skylar swaying unsteadily. I shout out to them. "You left your-"

"Keep it!" I pick up the wine bottle and read the label. Instead of saying _Laroche _or any other wine brand it read 'Job's done you can come back down now'. Grant is getting cocky. I carry the glasses, flower and the wine down the stairs. I take a last glance at the breath-taking view. In a third person point of view I would probably look like I was going on a date. I wasn't though. Grant and Liz waited for me downstairs along with Skylar and Jacqueline, shocking.

"Cammie, let me introduce you to France's finest."

"We met already." I say, smirking. Things are making more sense.

"It's true," Skylar pats Grant forearm. "We're with Interpol."

"I'm with CIA." I said. Then I realized something important. "You're not drunk?"

"She doesn't drink." Jacqueline explains. "Not much."

I nod understandingly. They were acting, pretending, doing their job. Liz watches the conversation back and forth like a tennis match. The she tells me Chal had to meet up with us later. He is taking extra precautions taking in consideration that there could be more agents around. Skylar asks Grant for a favor. "Grant, can you give us a ride?"

"Sure, I'll drop you off at your usual corner."

"Shut up." She slapped him leaving all five fingers marked across the face. "We're going to meet again and you're going to remember me for that."

Of course they were not wearing the most conservative clothing so I can understand why he said it but I don't understand why he would say it. I also know why Liz scolded him for being rude. Jacqueline leans towards me saying.

"The insult was right there," She points down at her snug skirt and glittering stilettos. "I'm surprised he didn't grab the chance earlier. It was nice meeting you Cammie."

"Jacqueline, let's go!"

**Ay it's a short chapter, but with a hint of Zammie! Zach, he's missing from this story. We need him! If you agree, do what you do best R&R! **

**PS tomorrow Double Crossed is released. I'm so excited. And I just can't hide it. How about you guys?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Time: 10:42 pm Location: Hotel Suite "What does it say?" Liz peered over Chal's shoulder anxiously.

**Ztvmg wrlovgrh, gsviv rh zm vrtsg l xolxp uortsg gl Klig Vorazyvgs, Vzhgvim Xzkv.**

**Nvvh drgs Zpro Izurj. Gzpv ml ufigsvi zxgrlmh. Dzrg uli ufigsvi rmhgifxgrlmh**.

That is what the note said neatly typed. I would say it was gibberish but I know better. Handed carefully, there were no fingerprints on the paper except Chal's; we checked. The note is encrypted but I'm not familiarized with this kind of encryption. So I understand why Liz is exceptionally eager to figure out what it says. Chal rips out a page and a pen and starts deciphering. "It's Cipher text, really common with the Circle." He says.

"Cypher text, I've never of that."

"I work with encryption, it's my life." Liz asked frustrated. "Why haven't _I _heard about this?"

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Lizzie. It's not exactly. I'm surprised I still remember it."

He said it so casually; he might have been talking about finding a four leafed clover.

"It's… never mind" Liz sighs telling me. "Chal, what does it say?"

He slides the note with his sloppy handwriting. Across the table, I read the following message: Agent Dioletis, there is an eight' o'clock flight to Port Elizabeth, Eastern Cape. Meet with Akil Rafiq. Take no further actions. Wait for further instructions. The first thing I think is, the messenger had no idea who he was sending the message to and the second thing is that it was clever to be brief with the instructions. Either way, the messenger made a very stupid mistake.

"I'm supposed to be in South Africa too." I say. "Any day now"

"As am I," Grant says coming up behind me looking insanely tired. He arrived here right now. "And Liz is with us. What are we talking about?"

"We are going to South Africa but we can't go together because… because if we're being watched it would look suspicious, all of us walking around together. Especially since Chal is supposed to be alone."

Liz helpfully explained this to Grant. Then Chal stands up telling us. "Or we could go together and then everyone for themselves, except for Liz, of course."

We can't leave Liz in solitude. Chal, Grant and I, however; we can easily take care of ourselves. I twist in my chair and look at Grant waiting for him to contribute or make the final decision. He just shrugs carelessly saying. "I'm done with Paris. I could leave right now."

Liz gasps. "You are never done with Paris."

"We leave now and one of us picks up Chal at the airport." To think, I almost forgot he has an eight o'clock flight. I glance at both Grant and Chal who both agree. Liz made up her mind; she is staying with me and Grant. It's fine with them basically; either that or they don't care at all. The Pros of not unpacking are that you can take your belongings on the spot and leave. And that's exactly what we did.

Time: 7:45 am

Location: South Africa

_ Everyone for themselves, _sounds like a pretty good idea unless you're under pouring rain. Soaking wet, I walk for five minutes and become convinced that I have no idea where I am going. The sky was shaded grey. I was surrounded with houses, in a foreign city. There's no place for me to live for the time being. I stopped, waiting for something to happen. The rain grew stronger and without an umbrella, I knew even my underwear would eventually get wet if I wasn't under a roof soon. People were smart enough to stay cosy in their houses because the streets were deserted. I was close to leave when someone call out.

"Girl, what are you doing out in the rain! It's pouring."

An elder woman stood on the porch behind me. The South African Accent sounded a lot like a British accent due to the fact that South Africa is (or was) part of the British Commonwealth. I see the woman ushering me over urgently. I followed the short red brick path onto a house with two floors.

"What do you think you're doing, Child, standing out in the rain like that? Come in, before you catch a cold."

The woman scolded me and ushered me inside. The house was a nothing but wealth. Not in riches but in knowledge. There could be more than a hundred antique books in the living room alone. Of course the furniture was not exactly cheap, leather couches. It was the books that shocked me, the priceless information.

"You're not from here." It was a statement not a question. I answered anyway.

"No"

"I see your kind all the time." Spies? "People lost without a place to stay. And with this weather…"

She moves a curtain showing the rain. "You must be freezing."

Then she hobbled off. I didn't pay attention until now that all my clothes were soaking wet (even my panties) and I was freezing cold. I strolled through the living room. It seems unlikely, her being the owner of this house. I traced the steps the woman took and saw her carrying a blanket so I ran back to where I was. She hands me soft blanket muttering in her gravelly "You poor child."

"Thank you." I said for the blanket.

Suddenly I heard thick footsteps and an adult male British accented voice. "Mrs Creighton, is there company?"

"Yes!" Mrs Creighton, a woman kind enough to get me out of the rain, asked for my name. "Pardon me, what's your name dear?"

"My name is Cammie."

"A Miss Cammie is here."

The man appears in the room. Judging by his look, he definitely the owner of the house. He wore an expensive grey pant suit without the jacket. I could swear he is the future version of someone I know but I can't pin down whom. He has light brown hair and big blue eyes in his late thirties or early forty. "Hello."

"Hello." There is a faint familiarity I can't place.

"Sir, this Cammie" I can assume, calling him Sir, they have a professional relationship, a maid or keeper of keys. "She's going to be staying in the spare room upstairs."

I have a place to stay. I can stay! Is it okay that I'm staying? Why I was not consulted? All I hear is the man replying. "Is that right?"

"Should I show her up or-"

"That's okay Clara, I'll do it."

I tailed him outside and up the stairs which were under a roof. He gave a brief tour of the 'room', a total understatement, in approximately fifteen minutes. It's actually a house on top of another house. The house is very beautiful; there are many antiques inside even a phonograph. He told me to have a nice stay and is about to leave then he quickly glances at my hand. I could feel the mixed emotions in him and recognition flickered in his eyes.

"Where did you get that ring?"

I stared at the ring I'd gladly worn for months. I said "A friend gave it to me."

"A friend?"

"My _boy_friend" I felt a grin growing across my lips.

"Oh" He smiled too. A smile the read 'that's great' but his eyes crinkles overjoyed. Now, why would a total stranger be so happy? "Congratulations, stay as long as you need to."

"Thanks," I guilty say "I'm sorry. I don't know your name."

"Call me Niles."

"Niles, what do- how much for rent?" I'm obviously not living here for free.

"Do not fret about that."

And obviously I was wrong.

**So close to 30 review, can we make it?! ooh tell who you think Niles is (might be)! And Mrs Creighton! They're there for a reason. Do what you do best R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Time: 3:32

Location: House & Airport

I got a call from Liz while I was snooping around the house finding little trinkets and antiquities, the kind of thing you wouldn't ordinarily find at a regular house. I was dazzled by the phonograph and dozens of jazz records. Liz and Grant just arrived to the airport and needed me to pick them up. Luckily I was nearby so I went to the airport; go to a car rental place. Within the hour I was already searching them in the crowd. Liz was standing near baggage claim; ironically she has no baggage to claim only a carryon. Grant was nowhere to be seen. He is bound to show up at some point. Since there are three of us and Grant and I are staying in different places I ask Liz.

"Do you want to stay with me or with Grant?"

Liz cocked her head and pondered for a moment "Grant, no offense."

"None taken," I assure her. Even though we all work in the same agency, we don't have the luxury of seeing each other often. Also, Grant can watch over Liz, be her bodyguard. And do a better job protecting her than I can.

"Bloody hell, look who it is!"

"BEX!"

Liz screamed and pushes past me giving Bex a gigantic, bone-crushing hug. Bex has changed at all; she looks at tiny bit older, still bold and beautiful. I rush towards her and wrap my arms around my best friend. Smiles plastered our faced. "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you" As an afterthought she leans mischievously adding. "MI6 wants in."

I didn't realize Bex was holding my hand until she asks. "Since when do you have an ice skating rink on your finger? You're blinding me!"

"You never told her?" Liz tilts enough for her to see me. I felt myself blush. I ignored Liz's question and answered Bex's right away. "Summer"

"Do your parents know?" I shake my head, and she exclaimed "Oh Cammie!"

She gave me another crushing hug. I feel at ease knowing that Bex is going to be with us. I missed her. Behind me, Grant appeared out of the blue. I said he would come around. But he didn't move he just stood there behaving inconspicuously.

"Hi Bex,"

"Hi Grant,"

Silence. If my arms were to magically float up, I could feel the awkwardness in the air. Liz's eye and mine darted back and forth. If they did not speak soon I am going to break the ice in the most uncomfortable way possible. Fortunately, I never came to that.

"Can we talk?" asked Grant.

"Now's not the time for this."

"There was never really a good time. Was there?" Bex sighed at Grant's counterargument. Next they walk towards the elevator. The doors close shut with the two of them alone inside. I wonder why there was an icy cold distance between them. Liz gives me a funny look; she's thinking the same thing.

"Are they together no more?"

"I'm not sure." I said.

Liz and I took the stairs. The elevator ride is kind of long. My eyes flew around and I saw Chal exiting the airport. I saw him but he didn't see me. Now we are all here. One minute later Grant and Bex couldn't dart out of the elevator fast enough. She links her arm securely around mine and we leave in an unusual silence. As we walk, I ended the silence.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We broke up."

"He left you?" Liz wanted to know sympathetically.

"No," Bex explained. "After summer I went to work with the MI6. He called a couple times but I couldn't answer because of time difference. And I tried calling him back but I'd go straight to voicemail. And, I don't know. We lost contact. We were straightening things out. It's done."

"Oh," that's all I mustered.

"That's too bad," Bex was consoled by Liz. But she didn't want sympathy.

"It's okay guys." We turned the corner. And we came across someone. "Is that Chal?"

Bex's eyes gleamed mischievously, a look I have grown mysteriously accustomed to. I glided two steps to catch up with Bex who tapped on Chal's shoulder. For some reason, I don't think that this is a stellar idea. "Chalmers Romero Velazquez, how you doing?"

The sour expression that grew proved my aforementioned guess, correct. _Chalmers Romero Velazquez_, well, that is a name; no wonder they called him Chal. He rolled his shoulders back aggravated, silently cursing. Like I said, it is not a stellar idea. "Did you come all this way to harass me with my name? Or do have better motives?"

"Nah, I have better motives… by the way you have an impressive criminal record."

"You have a criminal record?"

"You did a background check on me?" Liz asked appalled and Chal demanded in unison. I'm shocked, my jaw plummeted.

"Just a small one," Bex said showing her fingers two inches apart to him.

"Just a small record" He told Liz. "Vandalism"

"Ah, what did you do?" she asked.

Why am I so surprised? By any of it. Wanting to take the heat off Chal, I noticed Grant far off on the other side of the road looking up and down, left and right. He's acting paranoid and jittery. Maybe even off. "What's up with Grant?"

"He's been like that for an hour before we got on the plane," Liz automatically blurted. "After he got a phone call, he's been jumpy ever since."

We all turned our heads over to him. Grant was turning in a circle as if he were looking for something (someone?) hiding in the buildings but was unable to find it. He stopped once he saw us staring at him. He waved at us normally and scratched the back of his head. I almost (if possible) heard the machinery in Liz's head trying to come up with a deductive reasoning to Grant's unusual mannerism.

"There something wrong with him." I said.

"He'll be fine." Chal told. "He's Grant."

Time: 7:48 pm

Location: Highway/Road

I wasn't sure when we would run into each other again. But here we are with him standing in front of me.

Let me tell you what happened earlier in the day.

**She'l be telling you in the next chapter... he he he SO i feel like I should respond to your reviews. First off, a big round of applause for: **

**SecretSpy31-**** for guessing who Niles is. How did you do it? You really are a spy!**

**Zach-Goode' - for having a pitch perfect idea on who Niles was too.**** you're Jacqueline too. what are the odds? lol.**

**Guest- you're getting warmer...xD don't worry I'll let everyone know in future chapter.**

**An Avid Reader Forever- You're right, he is related to the boyfriend. But who? **

**I feel like can't be clever anymore or maybe you are awesome guessers. Either way don't look up ****SecretSpy31 review 'cause figuring stuff up right away isn't all that fun**; Do what you do best R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Time: 9:37 am

Location: House – Town

"Cammie, hurry up it's a three hour drive!"

Bex knocked on my door. Everyone; Grant, Liz, Chal, Bex and me are going to town. Not to spend the day. The ups of having Bex with us are that she knows thing that we don't. For example: Akil Rafiq lives on the opposite side of town and he is making a move today. Now, figuring out the move; that's our job for today.

Rafiq spent his early afternoon doing errands, going to banks, the cleaners. At some point between two o'clock and three he stopped for a bite to eat at the plaza. Which is good for me too, who can eat breakfast with Bex rushing you as soon as you wake up. Chal and Bex stalked across the street having a 'deep' conversation about what we might find today. Liz glued herself to my side as we waited behind Rafiq in line to order. All of sudden I heard,

"Don't order strange food, or at least not too strange."

I jumped until I heard it was Grant who told me that. The last thing we need is food poisoning. Two people got food poisoning in the agency a few months ago on a small operation, none of them caught the bad guys and the entire operation went down. I snorted a laugh, because, they are not living that down any time this decade. I ordered the least poisonous-sounding thing on the list. Everyone kept the POI (Person of Interest) on the corner of their vision. But it wasn't even five minutes before he disappeared in a building and he came out fifteen minutes later. Chal noticed and looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

"We're going in, Liz."

Liz did not argue; she just quietly went along. The building had apartments but very few so I spontaneously picked one and broke in. The first room was the only room in the entire complex that wasn't bare, containing a couch, coffee table, a cabinet with a TV and a phone on another table. Next to the phone there was a pad with scribbles. What I could make out was: I'm being followed, by a girl, so could you be. Lay low and keep the play in progress. 17:00

What play? I wondered one thing for sure, it is not today. There was another note with a different handwriting. To contact John Dioletis call 581-2266.

And another: Monday, go to; Sheffield Enterprises – That's tomorrow. I make a mental note of the enterprise.

Another note: Benz is dead. Reunite the others

The first letter was recent; it had smudges in the ink. But the one concerning Dioletis is a few days [maybe hours] old or he escaped CIA custody. I took pictures of this with my phone to show others. Suddenly I heard a low growling coming from an animal. I looked up and saw Liz's terrified eyes. An angry Doberman Pincher barked and glared at Liz with beady eyes.

""What do I do?" She mouths.

"Nothing," I whispered.

At the sound of my voice the dog's attention turned to me. It barked madly. Scared, I jumped. Liz took the opportunity to hop up on the TV cabinet and drew her knew to her chest. I was trapped by an animal, possibly insane. I don't know if it was reassuring or not to see the knob turn. Either way, my heart flipped. It's incredibly reassuring seeing Grant waltz through the door and I panicked when I remember the dog, which raced towards him.

"Hey boy, who's a good boy?" Grant kneeled and petted the dog affectionately. "Hey boy,"

The demon dog transformed itself into something completely different.

"Grant!" Liz exclaimed. "Thank God you're here."

"How did you- that dog was berserk." I stuttered

"This was one of the attack dogs from 'Blackthorne."

"Hold that dog for a second. And keep it away from- the Doberman rumbled menacingly – _me!_"

Liz squealed as she darted out of the room. Grant grabbed the dog and let me pass. I remember dogs chasing us as Grant, Jonas, Zach and I broke out of Blackthorne to rescue Bex and Liz. "If that dog's from 'Thorne, what is it doing here?"

"He wasn't aggressive enough." He shook the dog's head. "So Dr Steve offered to keep him…"

We looked at each other wide-eyed. Grant closed the door and dragged me down the stairs. Dr Steve is living here. Oh, My, God. "This is what you're going to do Cammie. You're going to run, like a b-on Friday."

That's his way of saying run as fast as you can, as far as you can and get the heck away from here. Even though Dr Steve is just a psychologist; he leaves a lot to be feared.

Time: 7:46

Location: Highway/Road

It was pitch black except for the stars, no moon. I had the headlights on. There was at least half hour drive left and today was an eventful day. So I was feeling tired, overwhelmed and anxious. Not that far off the road I saw a figure walking. I felt sorry for the person who was walking. There is an hour walk to the nearest town. I drifted to the left (people drive on the left side of the road, like England) and rolled down my window. Having no idea who the person is, I called out.

"Hey, do you need a ride?"

"I'm fine." A deep voice replied. It's a man

"You sure" I insisted. "You're headed a long way."

He stopped in his tracks; I did too. He placed his hands on the hood of the car and stooped down. He recognized me just like I recognized him despite the five o'clock shadow. There was a faint resemblance to one of the models of a Giorgio Armani commercial. "Gallagher Girl?"

"Zach?" He got in the car. He shoved his duffel bag in the back seat. His green eyes burned through me. "What are you doing here?"

"Classified but I could ask you the same thing but as we both know its"

"Classified," He finished for me smirking sexily at the same time. We rode in silence for a long twenty seven minute before he spoke again. "I'm finishing off the Circle, you?"

"Same, sort of."

I smiled because for once I finally get an answer out of Zach, a truthful one while we're at it. He stares at the back seat intently through the mirror wearing the same cocky smirk. "I see you got the flowers."

"Yeah, they're beautiful."

"I thought of you."

A blushed spreads in my cheeks. I could ask him how he knew I would be there but I voted not to. The roses he sent me were placed on the back seat of the car. I don't remember when or why I put them there. Half of them survived the flight from Paris. Those who didn't were somewhat tarnished. We reached my live-in place for the moment and got out of the car. I got the flowers out. I wasn't sure when we would run into each other again. But here we are, with him standing in front of me. Zach wrapped his arm around my waist. I never realized how much I missed him until this warm embrace and his lips pressed against mine.

**DO what you do best R&R! Next update is on Wednesday/Thursday! Girlish screams 'cause Zach is here will commence in Three, two one!... **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Time: 10:23

Location: House

I slept in today. That was the plan at least until I got a phone call from Liz who remembered that I found something in the apartment. She tells me to go to Chal's place. Dr Steve's apartment, the name itself gives me a bad taste in my mouth. I pull out my phone and study the images of the notes I took. What is Sheffield Enterprises? What is the play? And whatever the play is, it's at five some day this week or month. I lug myself out of bed; the bed's so comfortable. I get dressed and get ready to go. I check on Zach who fell asleep on the couch. He's been there since last night. Kissing him on the forehead, he wakes but that wasn't my intention. "Where're you going?"

"Out,"

"Have a good day." He says, holding my hand.

"Thanks, I'll see you tonight." I say.

I waltz out the door feeling giddy. No reason to it, just a silly feeling.

Time: 10:38

Location: The Cape Grace Hotel

"What'd you find?" Bex jumped as soon she let me in the suite. The hotel suite is far fancier than I expected.

"Notes,"

"What kind of notes?" Liz wants to know.

"The kind that said one of our leads is dead and there is something going on at five p.m. But I don't know when." I say tossing the phone to Grant at the end of the room. I propped on the mini couch next to Chal. "None of them were meaningless, even if they are old."

"Benz is dead. How did that happen?" Grant smiled self-sufficiently. I shook my head disapprovingly. "Reunite the others. That's what we're here to stop."

"Exactly," Bex agrees.

"Enough agreeing, we need to think." Chal snaps. "We need to know when they are going to tell everyone the Circle of Cavan is getting together. I mean, that's obviously the 'play'. It's at five, but knowing 'when' won't help us if we don't know where it's all going down?"

I am thinking about that bad review I promised him. It's going to be hard to do that after that A-plus reasoning.

"At least we've seen where Dr Steve lives." I tell them. "Do you think you can bug his phone? Hear what he hears and says."

"I can do that. But I don't want to go inside that apartment alone, with that dog."

"We'll go later to." Hence how we know that was Dr Steve's apartment in the first place. Meanwhile Akil Rafiq is aware that we are on to him. Luckily he didn't see all of us. I look at Bex; she has a determined expression washed over her face. I turn to Grant; he doesn't seem as jittery as yesterday, which is alleviating. The silence was too long to keep track of. Yet we all know it was long enough when Bex begins to speak. "What's Rafiq's role in this process?"

"Probably Dr Psycho's b***h" wondered Chal.

"They are most likely confidants." Liz chimes in.

"I don't about you but I'm going to find out."

Bex left with full on lethal feline mode. Grant stand from his chair and ushers Liz. "Come on, Liz. Let's see what we can do."

She wiggles her fingers playfully at me. Chal and I are the only ones in the room.

"I'm gonna catch up with Bex." He takes two steps. "You coming?"

"Nah, I'm heading back. I need to _think. _Maybe their information is my file and I never read it." I say waving my hands and head towards the door slowly like molasses. Delaying whatever I might find. "I'm gonna put two and two together."

"Make four. Good luck."

Time: 5:57

Location: House

I can't think anymore. I have read and reread the pages over and over again. Papers littered the coffee table. I got in comfortable clothes, a sweatshirt and shorts (a bit contradictory) and spent countless hours waiting for a breakthrough. Yeah, it's not here yet. I have faith the outbreak will come. Akil Rafiq graduated from MIT the same year as Dr Steve. That could be where they met or from Harvard. But what would make them trust each other. Worst yet, are friends? I felt eerie chill down my back.

"Can you unglue your eyes from my back?"

"What are you working on?" Zach lowers himself next to me. He takes one of the littering pages and reads. "Interesting."

"It frustrating. I can't make any connections with him and Dr Steve or the Circle of Cavan."

I sighed exasperatedly slamming my forehead with the innocent table. Zach stands up and brings another folder. He shuffled around. I wondered what he's doing. Tapping at a picture he says, "Take a look, same guy."

"How can you tell which one's real?"

"Look at the face. Gallagher Girl."

I stared intently at the pictures making comparisons. They were basically the same guy except one was Akil Rafiq and the other man was Michael Stirling. The man in the page could get lost in a white wall. He doesn't look like someone whose real name would be Akil Rafiq. Therefore his real name is Michael Stirling. He joined the military at the age of eighteen and came back with PTSD. His psychologist was no coincidentally, Dr Steve. At the age of thirty two, he spent five years in Federal prison with who you may ask; Aloisio Benz. No wonder Michael is in the Circle of Cavan, again, symmetry is so fairly obvious. Now that I have my facts straight I make a totally important note: CIA need better sources. I mentally thank Zach for helping achieve my breakthrough.

"You're a lifesaver." Then I noticed what was wrong. I place two fingers under his chin. "Stop staring at my legs. My eyes are up here."

He smirks and laughs when he got caught, softly saying "Okay."

After that I tucked my legs.

I noticed Zach's absence ten to twenty minutes later. Then a door from one of the rooms clicked shut. I got to check up on the noise. Zach's standing in front of me wearing a black suit which (if you pardon the pun) suited him very well, clean shaven. I lean against the wall. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"What do you mean?" He asks fixing his black tie.

"Unless you like playing dress up," I joked, he laughs genuinely.

"I'm Nicholas Sheffield, from Sheffield Enterprises."

This sparked up my full attention. Truly intrigued, I crossed my arms and questioned him mostly for my profit, "So, Mr Sheffield, what is Sheffield Enterprises?"

"An entire business based on weaponry and they're desperate need of financial help and retribution, so I need to go." He saw I had a confused look on my face. I tried to make a connection between the enterprise and the Circle of Cavan that resulted in him explaining indirectly. "Where do you think the Circle gets their weapons?"

Well then, now I know what to think. A business going bankrupt, it is no wonder how this is happening. Everyone from the Circle of Cavan is hiding. They have no one to supply.

"I have to get going or I'm going to be late." He gave a quick peck on the lips. His eye's glanced at me meaningfully. "Don't wait up."

Zach opens the door and who's on the side. "Bex,"

"Zachary," He slides past her, smirking. Meanwhile she squints at me funnily. I move aside and let her in. I wait for her to pounce with an avalanche of questions but I don't get that. I get a smile of acknowledgement and she says cocking her head. "I thought we could hang out and have a good time, but I think you're having a Goode time."

Time: 6:01 p.m.

Location: House

"So, how long has he been around? 'Cause I remember Liz telling me he'd been gone for a while."

Bex's brief encounter with Zach left her with her arms crossed in front of me staring at me. I clasped my hands together. The words darted out; then winced.

"One day,"

"Hm, that's great, were you dressed like that?" She smirks taking in my shorts and sweatshirt but mostly my shorts.

"Not entirely on purpose." I defended.

"I'm done for today, are you done thinking?"

"Yeah actually," I scoffed laughter. She makes it sound like a life or death situation. We went to the living room, my favourite room in the house. It's a dead ringer for an antique doll house. One thing I can tell about Niles, the house's owner, he is a collector. That explains all the antiquities cluttering around the house. Bex propped herself confidently on the couch, beaming.

"Liz is on her way over. At least Chal came with me. Why isn't he up here yet?"

As if on cue there was a knock on the door. I call out that he could come in. I don't lock the door; I should, I could, I would, but I don't. Chal strolls inside balancing a laptop in his right hand. Using his free hand he waved at me. He handed Bex the laptop. "You left this in the car."

"Ha-ha, thank you."

"What're you watching?" I scooted over and peered at the bright screen. "Why are you watching a dance competition from Florida?"

"Because it's Monday night and I don't feel like working… and the dancers intrigue me."

I agree; it is the first free night I've had in months. I pull up my knees and watch the next pair of dancer come up on stage. An addicting hip-hop beat played. The guy and the girl were definitely talented. Even though the girl was the flashiest, the guy was brought more to my attention. He moved with suave confidence and fierce attitude. There was also a serious mysteriousness to him but that could be the hat that he wore covering his face speaking for itself.

"See this guy. This guy has sex appeal." Bex shamelessly point out. Yes, he has that too. "Why won't he take the hat off? I want to see his face. Take it off!"

After barely a minute, Bex is getting overly passionate over these people, kind of awkward to say. Chal butts into the conversation, "I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about me or to me that way. All I ask is for respect."

"I'm not talking to you or about you."

He's slips his phone in his jean pocket watching over our shoulders. In a disbelieving tone he says, "No, of course not."

"Shut up." Chal knows he's annoying Bex and enjoying it too. I dismissed it and turned my attention to the dancers again. Then song ended and the guy tossed his hat onto the cheering crowd. Our jaws plummeted. As much as I'd like to say his face looked alike the guy's behind me. Except it didn't look alike it was exactly the same. Oh my gosh. Chal was the sexy dancer. "Who are you?"

I asked for both me and Bex. Chal amber eyes crinkled saying 'I told you so'.

"I told you not to talk about me."

"Answer our bloody question." Bex demanded. She is still in shock. She climbs the couch and grabs Chal arm in an iron grip.

"I'm a guy of many talent, none of which I've chosen to pursue." He replies. We stared at him dumbfounded. He sighed and tells us the story. "During the summer I went to Florida to spend the summer with my family. And a friend of mine moved, so she lives in Miami. She had the competition going on and she needed a partner because I wanted to get the situation with Mairi out of my head so I helped her out."

"You. Are. A. Doll."

"Knockity, Knockity knock!" Liz was skipping over to us. A very important aforementioned fact: I don't lock the door. "Hi everybody!"

"Liz, isn't Chal a doll?" Bex wanted Liz to agree with her. Of course she had no problem with that. "Of course he is."

Bex only heard that Chal helped out a friend in need, not in a dramatic way. I tuned that out and heard 'I wanted to get the situation with Mairi out of my head', a.k.a. Mairi's recent death, a girl who died under the most unfortunate events, with the best intentions for others and pureness of the heart. The death must have been devastatingly hard on him, even more so since he loved her. And they kissed before she was killed. (Macey told me) The situation fills me up with sadness. But that couldn't weigh me down, not here, not now. It is not the opportune moment. In a contradiction, I shrug half-heartedly and blurted out "I don't see it."

"Good," he beamed maliciously. "Don't see it."

Time: 9:00

Two hours ticked by watching movies and sharing work/school related stories. We ended up having fun all of us together. Oh, and Bex teasingly called Chal 'twinkle toes' twice on occasion. The sun had already set and Zach would not be around anytime soon. Grant wasn't nearby which made me wonder where he was. I wondered aloud where he was. Expecting an answer, everyone muttered. She sat next to me at the coffee table. When they finished talking at once Liz started shaking as she spoke again worriedly, terrified.

"He started getting jittery again. Later, after we bugged Dr Steve's apartment, Grant received another phone call probably from the same person. Then, out of the blue, he freaked out. And he tells me to leave. Something's going on with him. He is _not_ okay!"

**So, um.. eh.. it's Thursday! R&R! I want constructive criticism from as many you as possible. **

I am utterly convinced with what Liz said. Grant isn't fine. I looked at Bex and then at Chal. My eyes locked on him. Somebody has to talk to him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12

Time: 7:30

Location: House (Same as ever)

We got Intel! That's what Bex called me for two minutes ago. I hopped out of the insanely comfortable bed energetically. I changed my clothes from last night to jeans, a plain white t-shirt and I put my hair in a ponytail. Excitement pumped through my veins. One night's worth a phone all is enough to get this mission up and running again. I grab my car keys and bolt out the door. I crashed into a man. For microsecond I had a panic attack swearing I bumped into Niles, my landlord. Turns out it was Zach. I do not know why I dread running into Niles. He seems like a nice person. Zach steadied me. "Slow down."

"Sorry, you're little late." I checked my electric watch. "Just like me, I have to go."

"Wait, you wanna have dinner tonight, you and me?"

"I'd love to." I grin and give a small wave.

I trotted down the stairs doing my best not to rip and fall flat on my face. I want to swing by Bex's place get as soon as possible. Finally there's something to do. I hurried past the porch when I heard hushed whispers in the side of the house. Concerned, I did a quick search. Nobody was around. Then I heard the familiar voices of Mrs Creighton and Niles coming from inside the house. The glass windows gave a clear view of a study; the burgundy curtains were open. "I don't know what he was going there."

"Are you sure _he's _your son?" said Mrs Creighton in her gravelly voice. She stopped dusting the bookshelves. Niles has a son?

"Yes, if only you'd seen him, Clara." Niles put down a page in a stack of papers, organized chaos. The poor man looks conflicted. "What should I about it?"

"If he is your child- Sir I've been your loyal friend for more than twenty-five years. I've worked for your parents and have met you're wife. May I express my opinion?" Nile gets up from his seat and nods ushering her to go on. I nodded to but, stupid me, they can't see me. "Lots of screw ups and disappointments have happened to you in life. You lost two million dollars in investments and when you worked in Broadway you passed on Cats. Your wife left you for her job and took your child with her then sent him away too! Twenty years later he shows up! For God's sakes man! Do something!"

By then Mrs Creighton had shaken him violently and thrown him back to his chair. She waves her arms picking up her feather duster mumbling something under her breath. She vaguely reminds me of Professor Buckingham, both old yet alive inside. Niles was startled by his friend's outburst as he stayed there wide eyed. Meanwhile I slip away. Who is his wife? More importantly: Who is his son? I catch a glimpse of the time on my wrist. I'm late!

Chal's POV

Time: 7:32

Location: Eastern Cape, Motel

I have to ask Grant what was wrong with him. Let me clear this out; I was picked. But Cammie and Liz, mostly Liz, think Grant will 'be open to discuss his problem' because, since I'm a guy it will make it 'easier to trust and open up'. I didn't volunteer. Bex told me to do what I needed to do to get the truth out of Grant. I'll ask Grant; I don't care. There is only one reason I am forced into doing this: women. I took advantage that I was picking up Liz who stayed with Grant and went to ask him what everyone wants me to do. Liz was packing her computer slowly. I hung around the room with paper thin walls. I heard this,

"You cannot make me do that!" Grant yells in rage. Luckily, Liz had headphones on blocking out noise. I went to check that out. The door was slightly cracked. Grant's on the phone having frustrating conversation.

"I won't. I won't do it. I will kill you as soon as I find you."

"What? That's a lie" He spoke softly. Minutes passed before he spoke again. I feel tempted to bust in the room but I gotta say; I have to hear what happens next. Grant sat himself on the bed. His eyes became glassy.

"Call it off. Don't touch them. I'll do it." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Yes. I'll do it."

I didn't know what say. That was kind of private to witness. I had a fairly good idea of what was going on. Manipulation? The door swung open a few inches wider. So I jumped and mechanically fiddled with my phone and checked my messages. Macey. Macey. Macey. Macey. Macey. Mom. Isaac. Ashley. Dad. Cousin. I casually ask Grant. "You okay?"

"Yes." Liar.

"I'm talking about in general." Grant gave me a nasty look.

"I'm fine." He lies, yet again.

"You sure?"

"I will be as soon as you stop asking me questions." Touchy…. he better calm down_. I get it dude, you're super__pissed about something. I get it. I'm just trying to help though So just chill the hell out_. I silently shouted. Still, I wait for the day you can ask someone command.

"Chal, come on. Let's go." Liz bounced across the room. At least someone is in a good (frilly) mood.

Cammie's POV

Time: 11:12

Location: Bex's Place

Liz's bugs were synchronized to Bex's and her computers. That is how Bex called knowing everything. Everyone was united, Liz, Grant, Chal and Bex hanging in the kitchen. Bex pat the seat beside her. Wordlessly I sit next to her. We started with the last night's conversation. And with a push of a button the conversation unfolds.

MS- You keep saying this girl is a threat.

DR S- There are four of us but we can't risk of us for her.

MS- Then what do you plan on doing, Steve?

DR S- Killing her.

MS- And how are you going to pull that off? She's not alone, you know that. The others will fight back.

DR S- We can pick out the weakest one of the group. I've pointed him out before. He'll do it for us.

MS- [sighs exasperatedly] Call me tomorrow if you can get him to come around

I stomach was wavering like the ocean. We jumped to the next phone call which started right away; recorded four hours ago.

Michael Stirling- Hello

Dr Steve- He said he'd do it.

MS- He did?

DR S-I offered him no other choice. [He chuckled]

MS-The sooner we get rid of the girl the better.

At 'the girl' reference, everyone turned their head to me. My stomach contracted. I didn't dwell on the line 'no other choice' comment either. My stomach tied itself into a knot, sickened

DR S- She's weak, she'll be gone soon enough. Once we're done with Ms Morgan we'll launch the computer worm.

A computer worm is a standalone malware computer program that replicates itself in order to spread to other computers, relying on security failures on the target computer to access it. Meaning they are going to send out the message to the Circle's operative the technology. I should thank him for telling us that.

MS- We'll meet up at 101 Freeway near the Valley, tomorrow.

Dr Steve was on to us all along. He's conspiring against us feeding us false information, about me being killed. By now I was hyperventilating. My friends said they didn't agree to anything proving me right.

"What are you thinking?" Liz asked. I didn't reply. I darted toward the bathroom and retched.

Time: 7:39

Location: Niles's House

I stalled in the car. After hours of strategizing we'd come up with numerous plans for any worst case scenario. I eventually calmed down and told them 'Akil Rafiq' was a pseudonym for Michael Stirling, which none of us took it very well. We agreed on two things, the plan was computer based and we had to be near the Valley. The second thing is they should keep an eye on me because we can't be one hundred percent sure that I will not get hurt. But I reassured them I'd be safe tonight. All of a sudden the thought-provoking conversations from before gave me introspect I couldn't shake off. Not about the mission, about a chat I eavesdropped in the morning. I leaped out of the car and ran to the porch knocking on the wooden door. Mrs. Creighton opens the door.

"Oh, hello Cammie, what brings you about at this time of the night?"

"I'm sorry; I know it's so late. But I was wondering if I could talk to Niles."

"Is everything alight? Follow me." She says in relative awe after I reply. I trailed her into the semi-familiar hallway. She knocked on the cedar door hollowly. I waited while she had a word with her boss. "Go in."

Niles was reading Great Expectations by Charles Dickens, a classic. He puts the book down and greets me. I nod slightly. "Hi, I was taking a walk earlier today and I kind of overheard something."

"Is everything alright?" He gets up worriedly. But I let him know everything is fine.

"Yeah, no, everything's okay. It's just I think I know who your son is."

"Zachary."

"Grant" We replied in unison. But then I processed what he said. "You're Zach's dad?"

My knees gave out. I sat down on the chair across him. Oh, my, gosh, and Zach doesn't even know. Breathe in. Breathe out. Wash. Rinse. Repeat as necessary. We could tell we were both caught off guard. "How do you know?"

"I first knew when I saw you hand." I took the cue to study my hands. "That engagement ring was Catherine's."

"This could have been anybody's." Not arguing back, but simply pointing out.

"No, it could not. That ring is priceless, one of a kind. We've only had one child who she could have passed it on to." The only reason she would have passed on the ring would be if she were dead, which she is. These were words I never uttered. "I was also at a benefit the previous night. And I saw him, the spitting image of his mother."

"For Sheffield Enterprise?"

He nods, agreeing. "I invest on occasion."

"You're Zach's dad."

"Does this surprise you?" He asks me in a light tone, amused. I sighed and told him yes. I mean, of all places where I would run into Zach's dad, South Africa. Niles Goode, it's not a name I'd picture for Zach's father. Niles chuckled softly and said it surprised him too. I laughed along. Out of nowhere I remembered I had dinner date with Zach. I am so incredibly late. I keep running late to places where I am supposed to be on time. I got out of the seat quickly apologizing. He stands with me. "I am so sorry but I really have to get going."

"Cammie, can you do me a favor? Don't tell Zachary about me. I'd like to tell him about me."

"I won't." I promised. Then I left saying good bye to Mrs. Creighton along the way and bolted up the stairs. The keys fumbled as I unlocked the door. One light was dimly lit so I went directly to the kitchen. Zach was in the kitchen pacing to and fro, feeling frustrated. "I am so sorry I'm late."

Then I realized we were talking at the same time, offering explanations Zach stops and starts laughing wholeheartedly. "Ha-ha, are we listening to ourselves?"

"No."

"You still hungry?"

"A little," Once Liz and I moved in, I promised Liz I would stay out of the kitchen; in general, I am not cooking any time soon. I popped open the freezer and pull out a carton of chocolate ice cream. I placed the ice cream on the counter, leaving it to thaw out.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I thin smile spread across my lips. Your dad found you, is all. Zach backs me into the counter gently.

"Then why are you smiling?"

"I really like ice cream." I say quickly, smiling harder. He raises his eyebrows suspiciously. "And I'm happy."

"Okay, I can let you be happy."

He pecked my on the cheek. This time I smiled for a different reason. I took a spoon and stabbed the frozen slush. It wouldn't budge. So I put the ice cream in the microwave for five seconds. The ice cream was still frozen solid. All I did was punch in ten more seconds; that's not much, you know. And when I opened the small microwave door and the lid; I melted the ice cream. My jaw collapsed, since when is fifteen seconds enough to melt ice cream? Zach laughs abruptly. I didn't do that. This is an overpowered microwave. I asked aloud. "How- how did- how did that happened?"

"Don't hurt yourself." He reached past me to the cupboard and pulls out two mugs.

"There's something wrong with that microwave."

"Shh, it's okay". Then he starts pouring the, what is now, chocolate milk into the mugs equally. The mugs are heated up again. "Here, have hot chocolate."

"Gee. Thank you, you're so helpful."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Zach smirks. "I'm sure plenty of people melt ice cream… ha-ha, I'm sorry. You should really listen to Liz: stay out of the kitchen."

He happens to make this remark when I am taking a sip of my drink. I tried my best to not laugh, I ended up snickering.

"At least this isn't like the time I burnt jello."

"What?!" Zach burst up laughing. His face turned red and he clutched his side. He stopped laughing…. Twelve minutes later. Not funny.

We spent the next couple of minutes in silence. I wonder about the odds. What are the odds that I would be staying at Zach's dad's house? That on one specific rainy day, Clara Creighton would be the one telling me to come inside. And that she works for Niles. That a father and son both live in the same building but only one person knows this. That Zach and I of all places he and I have been to, we reunite in South Africa. That everybody reunites here in South Africa. I look at Zach, a fatherless son. He is not the same anymore but he doesn't know it.

"Why do you think that we met here, of all countries in the world?" He picks my up and sets me on the counter where we have eye contact.

"I don't know. I think things happen to us for a reason."

Time: 7:43

Location: House

I woke up on my bed when the last thing I remember was hanging out in the living room with Zach next to me. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I kicked the kicks off me and got up. There's nothing planned for today so I settled for a pair of skinny jean and a sky blue blouse. Then I dragged myself to the hallway. Zach was leaning on the granite counter with a cup of bitter coffee. He flashed a casual smile. I checked my phone, zero messages. As soon as I scoured the cupboard I get a phone call. Zach answers on speaker.

"Hello."

"Goode?" The caller is Grant.

"Yep," he replies. "How're you doing?"

"Doing okay. Is Cammie there?"

"Yeah." Zach answered for me. I looked for a bowl to put my cereal in. After last night, I am not dealing with any kind of heat. Pouring milk is as far as I'll go, even there I am pushing it. Then I heard Grant urgently ask. My stomach flipped flopped, not sure if hunger or the uneasiness I heard in his voice. "Can you put her on?"

"No," I rolled my eyes. Zach feels like screwing around. I say "I'm right here Grant."

"Good, can you come to the Freeway near the Valley? It's important."

"Sure," I abandoned my search for utensils and went to my room to put on my shoes. The tiles were cold under my toes. Once my shoes were on; I grabbed my cellphone saying goodbye and left. That is where Dr. Steve and Michael plan to meet today. Grant could be having complications. I cannot think that. The thought itself scares me. I quickened my step, jumped in the car and sped like a bullet.

Meanwhile – Zach's POV

Time: 7:47

Before he hung up I could have sworn the pleaded her not to come in a whisper. That wasn't Grant. At least not the Grant I know. There was something about him which was jittery, hype. He wasn't normal. There was something off. Frustrated, I dumped the coffee in the sink. A beeping sound pierced the air. My phone showed I had a new, unread message.

**If Cammie gets a call from Grant tell not to answer.**

Who the hell is this? I type back. **She already did.**

**Dammit, stop her. By the way, this is Chal.**

I wonder how Chal has my phone number. Also, he's acting like Cammie being with Grant is a bad thing. **I know. Why should I stop her?**

**Because. Grant is working with Dr. Steve. Now Move IT!**

"Cammie!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. She can't be that fast. I bolt out the door descending the stair two steps at a time. Her car was gone. I cursed in Farsi kicking the ground. Suddenly, an elder woman from the duplex below us sends me a nasty glare as if she understood me. Crap. I walked down the street; two seconds later I broke into a run.

_**WHAT IS WITH ALL THE INSANITY!? HAHAHA. Thank you so much for your reviews. You guys are awesome! I half expected paragraphs telling me everything that was wrong but I didn't. However I know you guys have comments on this chapter so- You know what to do.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Time: 8:00

Location: The 101 Freeway

Grant was in an edifice around the block. He texted me the address; I strode perilously down the busy sidewalk. Pedestrians weaved their path to their destinations. Meanwhile I looked for the numbers 224B. The blinding sun shone brightly. I patrolled down the road then I found the numbers 228B painted neatly on the wall. The address led me to a three stories warehouse. It was relatively small. The lights weren't on but there was no need for them. The place was fully stocked… with weapons of every kind: varying from rifles, shotguns, crossbows, stun guns, to daggers, knives and ninja stars and a lot more. With every step I took anticipation flushed through me. The three aisles I passed by were people free. Then my vision went black. I worked instinctively and flipped the person behind me. Grant landed flat on his back. He automatically got up. Thankfully he was okay but then he tries to attack me. I side stepped his iron fists and failed miserably.

"What is wrong with you?" I punched in Grant's jaw harshly. He replied with a flawlessly executed Mankato Maneuver.

"I don't want to do this." His voice trembled while he spoke. I kicked him in the gut (the virtually non-existent one) and he took a swing at me with his arm. He elbowed me forcefully and I fell back. My face ached numbly. My voice cracked, "Then don't."

Grant shook his head grimly. Not as if he would not but as he could not.

"Sorry," he barely whispered. I parried his next attack by punching him in the upper abdomen. He gave me a compelling shove. I crashed into the shelves violently knocking down dozens of guns. The boisterous weapons clattered in my ear. My head was throbbing viciously. I felt a liquid drip along my temple, Blood. I wanted to cry. Grant was like a brother to me; he used to protect me the year before. But right now, at this moment, everything changed. He had seventy pounds on me, he was stronger, bigger and I was beaten up badly. I saw fear in his brown eyes. Fear for him? Fear for me? Fear for whom? I felt my chest tighten. I wrapped my finger around the trigger of the nearest gun, a stun gun. I'm unsure if I'll shoot it if the need arises. The next clear thing I remember is Grant knocking me out.

Time: Unknown

Location: Unused Sheffield Enterprise Warehouse

I wake up, tied up to metal beam facing a window on the third floor with a perfect view of the world below. Fortunately my feet touched the floor. Grant must have moved me, since the last place I remember being was on the first floor. I am in an empty room filled with dust. My back hurts immensely but I think I can still move. I didn't when I noticed a ready to shot sniper rifle pointing at me less than a quarter of an inch away. If I shift forward I might set it off. Sometimes guns go off without pulling the trigger. So while my back tensed, I waited like a statue. A door opened and clicked shut on the complete opposite side of the room. I ventured tremendously as I say

"Grant this isn't you."

"Shut up Cammie." He avoided making eye contact but I saw him and his sad eyes. He was muttering the same thing repeatedly. I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this. Doesn't he know he doesn't have to?

"Get me out of here."

I was surprised by how weak I sounded. But nothing shocked me, hurt me and crushed me more than the distressing, excruciatingly painful punch he lunged at me, repeatedly, twice. Zach knows where I am but he trusts Grant. I couldn't fight back or I'd risk getting shot. By then everyone would know I needed help and then it would be too late. I lost all hope and most importantly I lost Grant.

Bex's POV

Time: 8:31:12 –seconds count

Location: Unused Sheffield Enterprise Warehouse

The precise moment I got out of the car. I saw the address Zach texted me four minutes ago. I ran to the door then stopped abruptly. What am I thinking going in there alone? Zach's message got my heart faster, the urgency of it. **Cammie is in troubl. The Valley 224B**. I ignore the typo and suddenly, speaking (or thinking) of the devil, he pops up next me. "Ready to go in?"

"Give me a second." I told Liz and Chal told come too. Timing is the key: Chal sped by recklessly parking across the street and Liz in the passenger. Timing counts right now because who knows what going on with Cammie inside. They rushed across the street.

"What's going on? What do we do?" Liz asked.

"Cammie might be in trouble and she needs help."

"Stay here. If you see anything suspicious let us know." Zach said. "Bex and I are going upstairs to get Cammie."

"What, wait, take these."

Liz pulls out comms units out of here purse and hands them out as if it were candy. I took one and placed it in my ear. Then I noticed a cross hanging around Chal's next. "Are you wearing a rosary?"

"Need all the help we can get." He nods and asked. "She's with Grant, isn't she?"

What in bloody hell does he mean by that? Catholic, never mind.

Zach pulls me by the arm dragging me inside. I hurried inside the warehouse. Ghastly, it was full of weapons of all kinds. Goosebumps covered my arms. I can't believe this is a small part of _one _of the many warehouses that belong to Sheffield Enterprises, a business entirely made up for weaponry. I'd consider this a good thing but the Circle of Cavan is their main buyer. Zach and I checked the aisles one by one. Then we climbed the stairs all the way to the second then third floor, where we heard terrifying shrieks piercing through the air. Zach's expression was a mix of true horror and panic slash pain. It's hard to explain; he was being tortured by not being able to stop it. "That's-"

"That's not Cammie." I cut him off, not wanting to hear the rest.

"How do you know that?"

"Cammie doesn't scream."

But even then, I didn't even know the truth anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 16 -Cammie's POV

Time: Unknown

Location: Same (Sheffield Enterprises Weaponry Warehouse)

I tried to get in touch with reality 'cause I knew for a fact; this wasn't it. My body ached. For a moment I swayed back and forth brushing past the barrel of the gun.. My heart stopped for that one millisecond. Out of nowhere Bex and Zach busted through the door. Bex was a Gallagher Girl and Zach was a Blackthorne Boy, of course they'd come to my rescue. I mentally kicked myself for not believing they'd come. She approached me and on the corner of my vision I saw Zach fighting Grant. He's pounding Grant with rage. I think it's the only thing keeping him going. Meanwhile, Bex tries to unlock the handcuffs. I'm in awe by how raspy I sound.

"Don't! Touch anything!"

"What? I can't just leave you hanging." Bex said, ignoring the organized chaos behind her. She takes in the rifle on front me.

"Go get Chal."

Judging by her confused look I explained. "He works with cars. He has steady hands so things won't go wrong."

She calls for Chal through her comms unit. I turn my head to the right; Grant ends up with a broken, bloody nose. They stop fighting. Zach inhales and looks at me longingly. 'Are you okay?' he mouths. I nodded thinking 'I will be.' A pang of pain rang to my head violently. Two minutes later he appears. It takes Chal seven very slow excruciating minutes for him to remove the bullets from the case. The minutes were slow yet he worked faster than expected. And in three more minutes he disarmed the weapon, proving me right. On the occasion that I was to bump into gun I was going to get shot. This makes me think about Dr Steve's statement about me dying. He was right, almost. Anyway, that devil mentioned he would be here.

"We should leave, like, now."

"Do we leave him behind?" Bex tilts her head at Grant. One thing is leaving him behind; another thing is leaving him at the mercy of Dr Steve especially at the fragile state. I held on to Zach to keep myself upright and thought. Despite my headache, I opened my mouth to say Grant comes with us; we will deal with him later. But due to an unfortunate series of event those words never came out. The most manipulative person I have ever met strolls into the room with a cane, Dr Steve.

"Oh, well, well, well, it's so nice seeing you all here together."

I doubt none of those words were actually used in its original context.

"Is it?" I ask "Why are you here?"

"I think the question is: why are _you_ still here?"

Dr Steve shot a glare at Grant and he avoided eye contact with all of us. He was the one who was supposed to get rid of me and he didn't. Does he expect no repercussions? No one moved. Even when we weren't outnumbered Dr Steve held a certain power over us. And that was the scariest thing of all. Keeping his lips perfectly still Zach whispers "Gallagher Girl, I need you to go."

"I'm not leaving alone." I murmur barely moving my mouth.

"Um, when you say it's nice to see us again, do you mean them or I am special?"

Feeling intuitive, Chal spoke unusually loud, making noise. He reminded me of Mairi that moment. Bex could say to us "Go, we'll catch up."

That gave us the green light and Zach tugged me out of the room. I struggled to keep up. I felt fatigued as I ran and it bothers me. I was now the weak link who was about to hold everyone back. As we ran down the hall, we past three doors. By the fourth door I pulled him in. It was a tiny empty room more like a closet containing one open window. "Zach, you have to go back."

"I'm not leaving you." Hurt rang in his voice. His hands traced the bruises on my cheek with his thumb. I couldn't see them but I sensed them. "You look like hell."

I felt like hell; I was physically exhausted but adrenaline fueled me. Zach should know he could not have prevented any of this.

"You'll be doubling my chances on getting out of here, alive, and tripling Bex's and Chal's chances, too."

Zach exhales sharply and agrees. He is turning around and suddenly two men, goons bust the door open. One man, built like a boulder, was larger than the other, who was built like a refrigerator. There was exactly a minute of pointless observing before the first punch flew which came from me. I kicked the man in the shin and he went down, such a sad excuse for a man. The next thing that happens is I get knocked off my feet and fall out the window. Zach gripped my wrist. One goon down, one more to go, meanwhile Zach wants to pull me up. I look down and see a half built fire escape. Three stories, that isn't a long way down. I have experience.

"Zach, you have to let go!"

"I'm not letting you go." I looked down at the rusty stair case then up again. Both men were standing menacingly.

"They're behind you."

I slipped from his grasps and safely landed unsteadily on the fire escape. With a last glance at the window, I saw a piece of metal flying towards me. At the last minute I noticed that it wasn't just a random piece of metal. It was a jagged five sided rip-your-flesh-out ninja star. Without hesitation I took four giant steps back, not far enough. I felt a sharp wrenching pain three inches away from my hipbone and blood, lots of blood. The steel rails started rattling viciously. My heart pumped faster in dread then it literally stopped as I fell. The entire fire escape fell apart crashing into the floor. I ended up banging my head with a lead pipe.

Zach's POV

Time: 8:55

As soon as I let go I knew Cammie is safe now so I can take part of the load off. I slid an object into my pocket and performed a Malinowski Maneuver on a guy twice my size and he crashed into the man next to him. Both of them were knocked out. All this time fighting and I have not broken a sweat. Sad to say I am a bit disappointed. Good help is hard to find these days, even though I am the guy who has to fight them. Right now my top priorities are finding Dr Steve and killing him as simple as that. I went back to where Cammie and Grant were. I found the room empty. I wonder where Bex, Chal and Grant are. With Grant in the state he's in who knows what he's capable of. There is something seriously wrong with him. I check the rest of the rooms in the third and second floor. I go back to the first floor where all the weapons were and fortunately (depending on the point of view) finding Dr Steve. I cracked my knuckles; things are about to get interesting.

Another piece of incriminating fact for myself: the 'attack dog' in Dr Steve's apartment doesn't attack because this dog, my friend, is a killer. Just like me.

What happens next makes Edgar Allen Poe look like a sissy.

Bex's POV

Time: 9:27

Location: 101 Freeway

Chal and I glared Grant outside. Liz stared blankly at the three of us. She has no idea what happened in that warehouse and I'd very much enjoy for it to stay that way. Chal's fist slammed against Grant's jaw nonchalantly. He doesn't fight back. He is ashamed and he deserves a lot more than what he got from Zach and Chal now. And he knows that very well. Liz's Southern accent lingered in the air.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," Chal says.

"Hey look at that." I pointed at nothing that was nowhere. Liz followed me across the busy road. I cannot trust Grant as far as I can throw him.

"What happened? Why does he have a bloody nose?"

I don't know why Grant has a damn nose either; I don't know why he is still breathing. But yes, I know what she means by 'bloody'. "Come one, Bex. I wasn't there."

Liz doesn't have to know what happened inside that building. What occurred is like an unforgettable nightmare. Instead of responding I stare aimlessly at the traffic. Someone was skulking his way across the street. My mind scanned for recognition- Akil Rafiq. "Is that Rafiq?"

"No, it's Michael Stirling," Liz corrected. "'Akil Rafiq' is pseudonym."

"Come 'ere."

My eyes closed to slits. I zoomed towards Michael. "Excuse me."

Stirling totally walked on completely ignoring me while I called out to him. Since he trails along the crowd and casually looks left as he turns a corner. He wants to know if he has any tails. Fine, two can play at that game. I waited a full minute before stalking him. He fixed his shoes; I fixed my Nikes. Stirling melts into the crowd. Then I heard the cluttering of a tin trash bin accompanied by a dainty. "Oopsie Daisy."

"Liz what are you doing?"

I snapped causing her to stare at the ground, I immediately felt apologetic. "You just kept on walking so I followed you."

"I'm really busy right-"

I lost sight of him. Stirling disappeared. I took two steps ending up in front of an alley that separated a motel and a bar. That's when Liz suddenly shouts in pain.

I jumped to the side. She was hit in side of the head. Stirling was cleverly hiding in the alley which is when I decided to fight back. I instinctively dodged his fist, merely inches away from my face and executed an awesome roundhouse kick. I noticed he's not much for talking. The fight got more violent by him pulling out an army knife. I kicked it aside and bluntly punched his upper abdomen. With a dull whizzing sound, Stirling collapsed. I turned on my heels rolling my eyes.

"I was doing fine."

"I know," Chal shows off the silenced, black metallic tranquilizer gun, silenced as in its fixed to not make noise. "But this looks like more fun."

"You okay Lizzie?"

"That hurt!" She whined pointing accusingly at Stirling who had a dart stuck in his neck.

"He hit you; that's the point."

"Shut up." I elbowed Chal. "Are you okay, Liz?"

"Yesss, now let's find Cammie and get out of here."

Liz clutched her head, pained. We went back where we started, the warehouse. Grant was kneeling in the front steps as Zach ran out the door. We stopped altogether. I could feel uneasiness in the air. Zach's eyes flew back and forth.

"Where's Cammie?"

"She's supposed to be with you, why isn't she?"

"She was climbing down the fire escape last time I saw her." Zach said. Climbing down the fire escape, I am appalled.

Zachary and I darted like speeding bullets to the side of the warehouse. Cammie is the target yet somehow she manages to convince him to let her wander alone. I slowed my pace when I saw a collapsed rusty fire escape. We ventured further precariously. I breathed deeply finding a massive pool of blood. Cammie was lying down, pale but she wasn't shot. She was cut with a piece of metal, a ninja star that was lodged inside her. I wanted to smack him upside the head, yell at him for allowing this to happen to my best friend.

"She has a pulse." Zach said.

"Cammie can you hear me?" I crouched. She responded with an inaudible whimper. Chal, Liz and Gran come up behind me. "We have to take her to a hospital, ASAP."

"There's one seven blocks from here." Grant points out.

"Can she make it that far?"

"Better late than never," Zachary swoops Cammie carefully and takes her to the Gran Samaritan Hospital.

We pretty much ran the seven blocks all the way into the hospital. I silently hope Cammie opens her eyes and yell 'I'm okay!' Unfortunately that wish never happened. Liz spoke urgently to the lady in the front desk. Less than sixty second went by before anxious doctors and overly excited nurses rushed in and took Cammie into emergency care.

"What do we do now?" I asked wrapping my arms around me. It was deathly cold, like hospitals are supposed to be.

"We wait."


	14. Chapter 14

**I fell like the scum of the earth because I mean to answer your reviews but I don't. Which I should, I will, right now actually:**

**SecretSpy31- Yay you got it to work. Good thing come to those who wait. Love that you like the story!**

**LoveBooks14- Thank you! I updating as fast as I can. XD**

**GallegherGirlXOX- Yeah, heh heh I was hoping people would find that funny. **

** 1- Finally updated! (in case you didn't notice haha) Thanks for your review.**

**Call Moi Crazy- I remember you. Let me know if you like the sequel!**

** Plain-Is-Prettiest- More Zammie coming soon! Right after the action/drama/suspense thing that's going on.**

**Zach-Goode' - AHH! HEre's the next chapter!**

Chapter 18 – Bex's POV

Time: 1:29 pm

Location: Gran Samaritan Hospital

In the past twenty four hours I alerted Cammie's parent that she's in surgery. They came as soon as possible to the hospital all the way in South Africa. Matthew and Rachel desperately stood from tried seats when a nurse walked in calling their names. "Mr. and Mrs. Morgan,"

"That is us." The words came out with dread.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but has Cameron received any allergic reaction to anesthesia in any previous occasion? During the surgery unfortunately, the scrap of metal was far too deep near the ovaries; she will not be able to have children. It seems we are having difficulties waking her up. She should have been up a long time ago. Her blood pressure is dropping."

The overwhelming news swept over me, they sunk in and I was caught off guard. Meanwhile everyone in the waiting room turned chaotic. Cammie's father tried to push his way through the doors. "I have the same blood type! What does she need!"

"This is a waiting game now. There's nothing we can do."

Liz burst into a weeping fest; Chal tried consoling her. Zach fled the room as if it were on fire, as if he could not leave fast enough. He must be so devastated I went after him even though it was to the men's bathroom. I waited a while before going in though, just in case.

"Are you okay?"

"Wrong bathroom." Zach washed his face at the sink. But that didn't conceal his red eyes. I crossed my arms.

"Depends. Is it?"

"Is she going to wake up?" He stared at me through the mirror.

"She's like Joe."

"And if she isn't?"

"Don't talk like that! She is."

"And if she isn't?"

I sighed. Only one of us could dwell on the negative side right now. Looking at Zach's shining heartbroken eyes I knew I had to be the strong one, not him. "Well, then we're just going to have to hope for the best."

"Oh God, Bex" His voice cracked, actually _cracked!_

"C'mere"

I unfolded my arms and wrapped them around Zach reassuringly. The emotions on his face are the kind you shouldn't see on a tough guy like him; he was at war with himself. My feelings eventually won me out. We cried. (He was basically dead inside.) He trembled under my arms. I learned something right there on the spot. Zach Goode is not a man of words or actions. He is a man of reactions. And he loves Cammie, more than anyone can dream to imagine.

Liz's POV

Time: 8:10 am

Location: Same: Gran Samaritan Hospital

-Things that happened these past four weeks- A list by Liz Sutton

Bex put Grant in an asylum. How many times: 9

Amount of time Chal and I bailed him out: 7 (me) 2 (Chal)

Abby and Mr. Solomon arrived to see Cammie.

Zach roamed the hospital. How many times: 23,843 in four weeks

Cammie got mail from Tina, Courtney, Mick, Eva, Anna, Kim and other senior Gallagher Girls wishing her well and telling her to keep kicking butt. Mail sent from all over the world, Cairo, Tokyo, Dubai, Venezuela, Madrid, Sydney, Germany and Switzerland.

Chal prayed for Cammie: 6 times

Number of time's he denied doing it: 5

Number of times he got defensive and said 'Fine, I prayed. I'm religious, so what?' : 1

Jonas offered coming to South Africa. I said no. I'll be fine, same way Cammie's going to wake up.

Number of times I did that thing that I also did to Mr. Solomon while he was in a coma to improve his memory: 24

Number of times I got kicked out of the room: 24

Number of times Cammie's mom told the doctors not to meddle instead of vice versa: 26

And a strange man came to visit Cammie. He was British. And he talked to Zach.

I watch out a window dazed due to sleepless nights, not from worry. No, I know Cammie is going to wake up. I am tired from all the movies I've been watching lately; wasting time while the doctors monitor Cammie and try to keep me out of the room occasionally. Cammie's blood pressure went up, by the way. I'm tiny. I know I'm small but even the doctors fail at keeping me out to work my psychological work on Cam. Out the window things get interesting when Bex was outside furiously yelling, from what I can tell, agitated at Grant. At least she's finally talking to him.

Bex's – POV – Week two of Cammie's coma

Time: 8:09

It was a clean clear sunny day. Grant was alone outside. We have not spoken in three weeks. I tried simmering my anger and other abandoned feelings of resentment but they boiled to the surface. I swung the glass door open and marched towards him. He paced facing my way sceptically. I slapped him hard, crisp and I left all my fingers marked maroon. That was probably uncalled for, I think. But I smacked him again. The words flew out of my mouth. "I can't believe you dare to consider hurting Cammie. Let alone actually do it."

"I didn't want to do it." Grant said, guiltily. It doesn't make me feel better.

"You did it anyway! You two are friends, closer even like brother and sister! What possessed you to do such a thing, to-?"

I did not get side tracked nor did I trail off. I just didn't want to finish because I knew how the question would end. So instead I fidgeted under his intense gaze. Grant takes a slow step forward. Keeping his hands in sight, I stayed but I tensed. He tore my trust that isn't easily repaired. Grant did not yell, scream or shout, unlike me.

"Don't you think I'd protect Cam? Why don't you ask why I did it? Or why I didn't go all the way?"

"Fine," I exhaled sharply and locked eyes with him. He might lie to me. I ushered him on crossing my arms. "Why did you do it?"

"I was threatened by Dr Steve. Why else would I have done it? All I did was beat her up and that's not what he wanted. A life for many lives, if I didn't kill Cammie he was going to kill everyone: Zach, Liz, Macey, Chal, Jonas, Joe, Abby Rachel, Matthew, you, their parents."

"And your parents?"

"They're dead. I wasn't going to do what he asked of me. I looked for a loophole."

I gaped. His mom and dad were his only family. Grants eye were glassy full of sorrow. He was trying to prevent us the same fate, losing our families and love ones. He already lost his. I felt like a bloody idiot for thinking otherwise. I hugged him whispering. "I am so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay." I felt his hot breath in my ear. "You know, they don't need her, Cammie, anymore. They want her dead."

"I don't get why they'd…."

"Because of what she's capable of, she's the only person in the entire world who can take them down."

**Were you expecting a romance scene on Valentine's Day? Pssh no. Do what you do best R&R! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**


	15. Chapter 15

Zach's POV-Within 11 months of Cammie's coma

Time: 12:47

Location: Hall out Room124

Liz was sitting next to the bed inside with Cammie working her magic. She had six old Cove Ops reports with her. I was waiting, doing nothing. Joe kept telling me to stop moping. But I was not moping on the contrary to the fact that Bex insists that I'm in denial. I am not in denial. I am not denying denial either. I know perfectly well where I am and that's in a slump. Meanwhile a forty year old man comes about and is speaking to Rachel. There is an air about him that subtly shouts 'money'. For example, his Italian shoes, the shine itself show they're at least two hundred dollars scuff free. His white button down is pure cotton with a fancy name brand. He carries a light British accent. He offers condolences to Rachel and Matthew and goes visits Cammie. I don't know what to make of him... Yet. So for now I don't like him.

Time: 1:46

After talking to Grant, he explained why he did the things he did while we were in the waiting room. That's when I told him Dr Steve was dead. It was a fair trade. Next, the visitor exits the room. There was a speck of familiarity in him. Although Grant and I stopped talking a long time ago it irked me that he left me alone with a British person I don't even like. I'm not talking about Bex either. (Sidebar: Just kidding. In fact, she's cooler after she gave Grant a smack down.) Anyway, the man sits across from me. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"So…..." Here comes an icebreaker. "How long have you known Cammie?"

"Almost five years, since sophomore year."

"I didn't know Blackthorne Institute did exchanges with the Gallagher Academy back then."

Wait what? Hold up now. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Who are you?"

"Niles Goode" I almost fell off my chair and automatically doubt him. This is unreal. Niles is not my dad. I've never met my dad. They told me he died when he was kid. He shifts back confidently. "You don't believe me."

"You're not giving me a good reason to."

"That's fine. You won't believe your father but you're the spitting image of your mother, Catherine." He said. This man is crazy. I needed- I- where is a sane person when you need one? Where is Liz? She's still with Cammie but I still expected her to come frolicking about. I actually turned my head to the right. Then I made up my mind about what had to happen. I looked at Niles dead in the eye and told him.

"I want a paternity test."

"Then come on, let's go."

"Now?"

"Yes now, or do you have any prior engagements at the moment?" He stands up energetically. I went to the laboratory with him. 'We're in a freaking hospital. Let's go prove me right.' That was his attitude. Cocky prick… then again, so am I. He is starting to repel me.

It took two tries per arm for the nurse practitioner to stick the needle in my arm and get the blood out. She felt so embarrassed for her screw ups; I felt sorry for her. All we could do later on was waiting. Normally it'd take a day or two for the sample to be tested. But one week ticked by and we were called. A doctor in a white lab coat handed us an envelope and wished us luck. My dad/'dad' tapped the white envelope twice in his hand. He passes it on to me. I couldn't see his face but I could feel his annoying self-satisfied smug smirk. I ripped the side and slid the pages out. The answers were right there, in black and white, as clear as day. I stopped breathing altogether. Niles Goode was my biological father. This is a lot to take in. I had no idea how to react. Should I be happy, angry? I'm overwhelmed at the same time I laughed.

"Okay, you were right." Our faces fell seriously. We knew what was coming next. "Why were you gone?"

"Do you want the short version or the long one?"

I check my watch casually, a quarter to seven pm. "I got time."

"I want to clear up one thing. I didn't leave. I was sent away by your mother. Upon an unfortunate series of even, her work became more important than her family, us. CIA, MI6 and Interpol wanted Catherine to work for them. She worked in Interpol, and was loyal to the CIA for years. And while she was in CIA she met an agent for another agency. That's when everything changed. She was young and naive. So she became a traitor; completely engrossed with her work for the Circle. She turned into a monster I didn't even know who she was anymore. Then a chase for a man named Matthew Morgan began. I believe you were six when I was sent away. She said if I didn't leave and got close to you she would do something to you that I would regret allowing. I could not let anything happen to you. So I packed my things and disappeared. A couple of months later I contacted her, see if I could take you with me but by them you were already in Blackthorne. Under Joe Solomon's care, he was headmaster at the time. Falling in love with a spy; it has its cruel disadvantages."

"Oh." This explains everything like why I was close to Joe and why I didn't remember my father. I can actually believe Catherine used me as a pawn to be used on whim.

"Where'd you go? What'd you do?"

"I spent most of my time in England, New York and South Africa. I did a lot of things."

"Like what?" I asked. Niles crossed his arms and pondered for a while.

"I fished, invest occasionally, became a CEO at a company then I quit. I was a telephone operator. I produced plays."

From fishing to producing plays, that's what I like to call a steady career. Note the sarcasm. Really, I don't know that is kinda interesting. I leaned against the wall. I wonder. "Were you any good?"

"At producing plays?" He laughed haughtily. "Oh God no. I was horrible. I passed on Cats for God's sakes."

Taking in consideration how famous the play is…. that was bad. That was really, really bad. I chuckled alongside with him. This is my first conversation with my father. Another thing popped into mind. "How do _you_ know Cammie?"

"She needed a place to stay and Clara, a friend of mine offered her a half of my house. In fact, she figured out that I was your father before you did."

He stared at my confused expression. "Don't ask how she figured it out, I don't know. I do know, however, that she's special."

"She's amazing."

I got the hint. Oh so _that _is why she was joyful sweetheart the other night still, I wonder why she didn't tell me. Cammie was happy for me. Niles said. "I asked Cammie not to say anything I wanted to tell you myself."

"Mom's dead; you know."

He was troubled by this for a slight millisecond. I might have ruined the moment. Then he carelessly shrugged it off. "I thought as much. Catherine wouldn't have just given you her wedding ring."

The comment made my mind start whirring. I felt cold. I took a look around the vacant hospital. Nobody was around but my dad and me. It seems like a dream, 'my dad'. I'm going to wake up any time now. Suddenly Liz runs towards me faster than the speeding bullet. Here comes my wake up call.

**Do what you do best R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 20

Time: 7:38 pm

Location: Hospital Room

The hours spent working with Cammie felt wasted. All in a day's work, I guess. It's been almost a year since the sad events occurred. I feel like I'm losing time. Zach is outside in the laboratory talking to his potential biological father, which is great news. I am positive Bex wants to give Grant another chance, relationship-wise but she avoids the subject. Well, for now, they are hanging out a lot. Chal is doing what he does best; being Chal, waiting. I looked around the cold bright white room Cammie's mom, Rachel, was sitting on the others side of the bed with Matthew holding Cammie's hand gingerly. Abby had to go back to Gallagher. Mr Solomon however, stayed.

"I wish she could just open her eyes." I tell Chal.

"She'll wake up... any minute now."

"There's not much we can do about that, kids." Rachel said pushing her hair back. "I'm pulling the plugs."

She got up and went to the doctors. She's giving up so fast? Matthew scooted closer to Cammie, pleading desperately. "Hey Kiddo, if you could wake up, for me…. I can't do this."

He too fled the room. It must be unimaginably difficult for him. I started packing the journals and Cove Ops reports. The doctors would be here anytime soon and I didn't want to be told I was 'meddling' again so I sat up to leave. I took one last glance back, with that glance I saw a hand curling up. It was like watching a rusty robot come back to life moving her fingers then her arms. Before we knew it she was awake. I could not contain the excitement inside of me.

"You're awake! You're awake! You're ali-" I cut myself off giving Cammie an extra special bone-crushing hug.

"What?" She asked groggily and sat upright. Her blue eyes dulled with sleep. Oopsie daisy!

"I'm gonna go get Bex, Grant oh, and Zach!"

I bolted past the doors excitedly. Cammie is alive and woke up, exactly like I said would happen. But Chal said any minute now. How did he know that? It doesn't matter. My best friend in the whole world is alive. I race down to the first floor and run into Grant. He's sitting alone on the floor glumly.

"Cammie woke up! Where's Bex?"

"She's outside getting Macey."

"Come on. They know where to find us." Macey must have earned some vacation days. Awesome! I helped Grant up, unsuccessfully. I'm so excited. We patrolled the second floor and check the laboratory. There was Zach talking with his dad. I broke into a run and a smile plastered my face. "She's awake. Cam woke up."

Zach face lit up like a little boy's who got his present on Christmas day. Except this was a whole lot better in so many levels. If there was a happiness meter, to measure the happy levels it'd explode, that was Zach's face.

"Really?"

I squealed and nodded my head crazily. Zach looks at his dad, he wants to come but not leave his father's Niles chuckles and pantomimes pushing him. "Go. Go."

I grabbed Grant's and Zach's hand leaped up the stairs giddily. Elevators would take too long. Rachel, Matthew and Mr Solomon were by Cammie's bedside along with some doctors.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Nothing to worry about, just making sure she's stable." Bex whispered. Macey turned around and smiled. This has to be the best day ever. I wrapped my arms eagerly around her. Meanwhile Grant was apologizing to Cammie for the things he did. And she wholeheartedly forgave him. That's my girl. Then she asks for a pen and paper.

Cammie's POV

Time: 8:00

I promised Chal a bad recommendation. And a bad recommendation he shall have. I was handed a pen and paper and I began to write. I jotted down the first thing that came to mind. After five minutes of scribbling, including everyone staring at me I wilfully handed Chal a note. "Happy Birthday."

"It's not my birthday." He said and read the note aloud. _"It was an embarrassment having Chal accompany me on this mission. He was an idiot, rude and didn't follow orders. He was a setback to the entire operation. As much as I'd like to blame Blackthorne Institute for training him wrong. I have to say, this was all him; he wasn't fully made for this lifestyle. I feel sorry for the person who has to work for him in the future._ Aw hell, thanks a lot Cam."

That is the biggest lie I have ever written. I contradicted myself in every way possible. Everyone sent my confused looks. Don't blame them. I mean, in what kind of twisted mind would he be glad to be called rude and an idiot? The only thing my friends don't know is that that note I handed him is his get-out-of-jail free card. Then my parents come and hug me so tightly my lungs lost all its oxygen. I almost passed out. I don't think that's good for a person who just got out of surgery. "Hey Kiddo"

"Hi Mom, Hey Dad" I blinked twice. "Uncle Joe?"

"Hello"

He kept his hands in his pockets wearing the thinnest smile unlike the rest who grinned madly. Once the adults were gone, Bex, Macey, Liz and Grant stampede towards me talking. A part of me wondered what happened during the surgery. My hands felt strange. When my face fell I saw that my ring was missing. My heart stopped beating, literally. Bex demanded "Don't you ever make Zach go through that again."

"Go through what?"

"Nothing." Zach said. He was in the back of the room giving me a look of longing.

"Why are you guys so relieved?" I wondered. "What happened?"

Bex, Liz, Grant and Chal exchanged concerned glances. Then Liz asks. "What day is today?"

"Monday," I quipped. What kind of question is that?

"It's Sunday, December thirty." Grant said and Bex tells me,

"You were under anaesthesia for a year."

"What happened to the 'no one tells Cammie' rule?" They started bickering aimlessly. I did my best to absorb the news. But it was too shocking. I was in a coma? I interrupt my friends. "Um guys, can you guys give me a minute?"

They slinked out of the room as I muttered 'Oh my God.' Zach stayed behind; I moved to the side. He sat on the bed next to me. I stared at the white door. Why everything here is so white? Zach reached for my hand. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

He shook his head then fixated his eye on the floor. He was lying. "Actually…... you can't have kids."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry" A giant knot formed inside my stomach and throat even though kids aren't important right now. He wrapped an arm around me. I stared deeply at his piercing green eyes. He kissed me hungrily. My hands moved to his cheek up to his messy blonde hair. He rushed. "Let's go out tonight."

"Tonight?"

He nods his head then says. "I don't see you with any prior engagements."

"Ok," I said feeling excited. "What time?"

"Five?"

"A.m.?"

"Yes."

"Alright,"

Five a.m., wow. Zach pecks me lightly on my lips. "See you then."

He leaves with a smirk and all of a sudden three heads pop up through the door's glass window: Macey, Liz and Bex. They're smiling mischievously. Macey breaks the silence, her blue eye gleamed "Can't wait to get my hands on you."

I already know what that means, a Macey McHenry Makeover.

**Zammie coming soon to a fanfiction near you.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 21

Time: 4:59

Location: Hospital Room

"I can't believe you guys got rid of my clothes." I muttered.

"We _did not _get rid of your clothes_. _We washed it." Bex said handing me one her shirts. "They just aren't dry yet."

"Same difference" I tied the bottom of Bex's lime green blouse into a knot because it was too long, baggy and covered half my (Macey's) white shorts. Macey shook her head applying waterproof mascara on me. "Not really"

"This is my favourite shirt. You better not ruin it." Bex warned raising an eyebrow.

"We're all together again, I'm so excited."

"Don't get your hopes up. After this I have to go back to work Liz." Macey said finishing the small traces of my makeup. "Done."

"So," Bex sprawled across the bed. "Where are you and Zach going?"

"I don't know."

"Hmm, Don't know, you say." Macey sneered. I shrugged because how am I supposed to know. I'm just going on a date. Liz peeked out the door peering left and right and hissed. "The coast is clear."

Bex tossed me my phone with a teasing smirk which I totally ignored. Liz said in a sing-song voice. "Have fun and play with your boyfriend."

Ha-ha, Liz. I was able to get out of the hospital without doctors thinking I was mental patient on the run. Zach leaned aloofly against his car while waiting for me. He smirked and dug his hands deep into his jean pockets. My phone rang, correction: boomed. I stopped in my tracks and immediately picked up.

"Be back by six." It was Dad.

"Eight"

"Seven" he negotiated his last offer.

"Deal."

I hung up and looked over my shoulder. My dad was watching down three stories high through a glass window with a ghost of a grin, creepy. Especially since the sun was not up yet. I spun on my heel ending up face to face with Zach. "Who was that?"

"My dad" I felt myself blush in embarrassment. My dad is watching over me. Zach waves at him. When he gets nothing in return, he tells me reassuringly. "He likes me."

"Ha-ha-ha I'm sure he does, so um, where are you taking me?"

"That's cute Gallagher Girl."

He opened the door for me. When he slid into the driver's seat I tilted my head innocently and asked. "What's cute?"

"You think I'm actually telling you."

Time: 5:09

Location: Beach

Ten minutes and fifty eight seconds, that's how long it took to get to the beach. Luckily with different time zones and all, it is summer, not winter. We were actually on a cliff with the amazing view of a beach. Then I came to realization that I lost my ring, my engagement ring. Worst part of it is, I have to tell Zach. But, for now, I decide I'll try to wait. And enjoy the view; the sun rising slowly above the ocean. Pinks and purples sprayed delicately across the sky as if put there by paintbrushes. I held Zach's hand.

"Zach, I have to tell you something."

"So do I. You go first."

I took a deep breath. He squeezed my hand reassuringly. Now I really felt bad, so I blurted out the words. "I lost the ring. I think it might've slipped off when I fell off the building. But I don't know where it is. I'm so sorry."

I winced with a knot tied inside my stomach as I waited for a response. I fully expected him to enter a rage, a vein in his forehead to pop out, lash out or yell at me at the least. Strangely, none of that happened though. He merely smirked. "That's too bad."

Wondering what he means by that, I whipped to my head to the side. There, I ended up finding Zach kneeling. My heart froze. The sun beamed off his face.

"Cameron Anne Morgan, will you marry me?"

Oh my gosh... Again. My mouth opened and closed in surprise and an ecstatic smile teased my lips. "Yes!"

The shining gold ring was slid satisfactorily through my finger. Zach scooped me up giving me long passionate kiss. Everything felt right in the world. Then he answered the question that surrounded my head (besides the uncontrollable giddiness) why'd he ask again.

"This time I didn't have to worry you'd say no."

"You never had to."

I placed the palm of my hand on his cheek gingerly and placed my lips on his. We broke apart. For a moment I felt my brain stopped working, something very lethal for a girl in my position. We finished watching the sunrise in silence, the comfortable kind. Zach hung his arm around my shoulder.

"Let's do something incredibly stupid." Zach said looking at the rumbling, clear, blue sea below. "Let's jump."

Um, Heights and I aren't friendly so pardon me if I'm a bit hesitant. I peered over the edge of the cliff. The sparkling, aquamarine water _was_ tempting, especially with the cool mist spraying. I bit my lip, sceptical "You sure?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay then,"

Zach was the first one to slip out of his shirt revealing his sharp toned abs. I thought about Bex's warning. I really shouldn't ruin her blouse. Taking into serious consideration that it is her favourite shirt, she might possibly kill me. I whipped off my borrowed green blouse, thankful for my teal (fully strapped) bra. Feeling eyes lingering for far too long, (considering Zach and I are the only ones here let's guess whose they were) I say

"On three,"

Zach nods, smirking and I grip his hand. "Ready? Three... Two, one!"

We leaped off the cliff. I meant one, two _then_ three! Probably uncalled for, I shrieked which was suddenly muted by the splashing of the water. I glowered at him through my sopping wet hair and squirt out salt water through my mouth. "That is _not_ what I meant."

"You said on three."

"Ha-ha, clever"

"I thought it was." He replied still smirking, pestering he splashes water at me. I rolled my eyes sinking into the sea and swam to shore hearing Zach mutter that _now _he knows why Abby calls me Squirt. He irks me from time to time but I love him. Pulling my shorts up, I dragged myself out of the water with Zach a few feet behind. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere,"

"Sure you are," he replied sarcastically.

I rushed my step and broke into a run. My feet shifted the grainy sand. He ended up chasing after me. When I actually afforded the luxury to look back, Zach wrapped his arm around my waist. He twirled me about. A laugh escaped my mouth; I honestly have to say it's the most fun I'd had in a while.

"Put me down." I squealed. We carelessly tumbled onto the sand. Before I could catch my breath, he slipped his hands under my hair and pulled me close, smothering me with a long kiss. His lips traced my neck softly with small kisses. I closed my eye to savour the moment then I felt the kisses stop and his eyes fixate on my hips.

"What?"

"You have hipbones." Zach pointed out.

"So?"

"Some people find that _very _attractive."

Acknowledging the compliment, I smiled and guessed, "By 'people' you mean you?"

His smirk said it all. I rested my head on his cut abs and started to think. I was in a coma, under anaesthesia for almost a year, I could have died. How did this happen? Zach propped himself upright. Concerned, he breaks the silence.

"What's on your mind?"

"I was almost dead."

"I know" Zach said quietly, in pain. "Cam,"

"I probably wouldn't be here today." I made small circles in the sand. Staring deeply into Zach emerald eyes, I wondered aloud. "If there was no tomorrow, what would you do?"

"I love you. I love you without knowing why. I love you simply, without problems or pride." I turned around and locked lips with him. Zach put one hand on the small of my back; the other behind my neck. The kiss grew softer but at the same time more intense, deeper a bittersweet kiss with no holding back. My hand flew up to his cheek. "I love you, too."

"Then get ready to hate me."

What? Why? My heart stopped momentarily. I slid off him and I look at him uneasily. "What do you mean?"

"I got a job offer and I'm gonna be gone for two months. I leave tomorrow."

"Two months?" I asked. That's far too long, especially since we're finally together again, physically.

"Two months."

"Oh, that's alright. I guess."

I lied. Zach saw through my blatant lie. So he pulled me up along with him walking me to the car. I felt his arm snake its way to my waist. I decided on one thing and one thing only: I am not going to dwell on the negative anymore. I'm going to enjoy the rest of the day in peace. Besides, I glance at the delicate white gold ring on my left hand; we are going to be together very soon.

"You know I feel really bad you had to drink your ice cream."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I interrogated looking up at him. If he makes any jokes about my inability to cook… Zach pops open the trunk of the car pulling out a carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream (perfect consistency). Holding out two silver spoons, I take one as he chides,

"It means we're having breakfast."


	18. Chapter 18

Time: 11:49, New Year's Eve

Location: Nebraska, Grandma's and Grandpa's ranch

Due to some superbly intelligent parental figures it took no time at all to come up with a perfect, let's not forget believable, cover story explaining how dad is miraculously alive. Nevertheless we were greeted with open arms like family (which we are, no doubt.) The TV was on broadcasting the Time Square countdown. Aunt Abby and Uncle Joe came to visit. Normally I wouldn't mind but it is strange, knowing that Joe knows where I spend my summers and winters. It is even stranger that he is here. I searched Skype while Grandma, Mom and Abby poured some special occasion wine listening to Frank Sinatra and Grandpa, Dad and Joe burned their throats with perfectly aged, fiery whiskey trying to tune out Frank Sinatra. Liz signed in online. Thank God.

"Hi!" Liz shrilled excitedly next to a male companion.

"Hey," said a male voice.

"Jonas, hi! How are you guys?" I smiled toothily. The question is not too important considering two days ago we were together in South Africa. I think it's nice to ask anyway. I did learn things from Culture and Assimilation.

"We're great! Oh, give me a sec! Grant's online."

Liz is on a roll. She clicked on a button and Grant popped up on the screen. He was at his place, I think. Only a trained eye could tell he looked like he took the week to slack off. He had his knees piled on the couch and the crew cut he normally wore was being grown out. It was the shameful beginning of the slob appearance. In my point of view, he looked vaguely glum; change the perspective: Grant is fine. He and Jonas gave each other a whole-hearted 'I-haven't-seen-you-in-so-long' wave. "Hey! How you doing?!"

Never mind what I thought, he's totally okay.

"Hey." I sang the syllable in two notes.

"Hello Cammie," Grant replied icily and sarcastically. I raised an eyebrow seeing through him. "I should be holding a grudge, meanwhile, I'm getting attitude from you."

"Ey, I was kidding. So-rry."

He whined. We darted glances at each other smiling as if we were kids from grade school bullying him. Things livened up again. A hollow knock on the door got all four of us checking which house it was. This is how horror movies start, Jonas whispered. Eventually, Grant got up and disappeared for approximately eight minutes. He came back with a striking woman; both of them grinning are like a bloody idiot.

"Hello, hello everybody"

"I can't believe you crossed seas just for Grant, Bex." I said waving a hand.

"I agree." She turns to Grant. "You're getting expensive."

"I'll pay the toll."

Grant kissed Bex on the cheek. Then there was this horrible exaggerated gagging sound on the screen. Bleh! A raven haired girl pantomimes, vomiting on the screen. Like I said, Liz was on a roll; she proudly clicked Macey into the conversation before we noticed. "Ugh! You're back together, again."

"That's not how you say it Macey." Liz scolded wagging her finger. With overjoy she exclaims. "'You're back together again! YAY!'"

"I said that."

"But it's the tuning. How you say it."

I stifled a giggle. Bex and Grant are a couple again. Liz and Macey are having a discussion. Liz and Jonas are spending New Year's together. Everything's back to normality. Especially when Jonas says, "When they both stop talking thing… are going to get awkward."

"Alright Liz, I get it! Let it gooooo!"

Macey snapped. And therefore Jonas was proven correct. The laughter I held back exploded along with Jonas, Bex and Grant. Two minutes later Liz giggled too, teetering. Macey laughs inaudibly but all you could see was her chest heaving up and down. Now I don't why we're laughing.

"So, what's new at the White House?"

"A murder, victim: president's daughter. Suspect: me."

"Oh that's nice."

I see Macey's getting her nerves out of whack. My computer chimes repeatedly. Somebody, unknown, wants to talk to me… Isn't this how horror movies start? Well, I'm just going to answer (he, she, it) and add (he, she, it) to the conversation; then I'm gonna go with the flow. I unfold my legs placing them on the hardwood floors. I've said this before, HI's are overrated anyway. Yes, we all know who that is. I wonder why Chal want to speak to me and how he gets internet locked in Blackthorne.

"Do you know how hard it is to get a hold of you?"

"Well, I didn't know you were." I explained when I realized he was faking frustration.

"Now I was. And I have found you. So first off, 'hi'"

"HI." Said Liz.

"Hi." Macey waved.

"Hi." Jonas nodded.

"Hi." Grant and Bex spat out.

"Hello." I said, last but not least. Plus I break the 'hi' cycle. A Chal shook his head drastically, confused. "When'd you guys get here?"

"Why's that so important?" Grant pried with faux suspicion. "What's your secret?"

We rolled our blue and amber eyes in his sarcasm. I asked him what's up. There was yet another knock on a hollow aluminium door. I unfolded my legs, letting blood flow through. Grumbling about visiting at one am one New Year's (big shocker), Chal got up to check who it was. Meanwhile, everyone gets visitors but me. Several seconds later he plopped on the chair and cut right to the chase. "Have I ever mentioned how awesome you are?"

"No." I furrowed my eyebrows together. I wonder if there is there a possibility that the Latino and drug stereotype might be true. "Why?"

"because-"

"Is this remotely important?" Macey sighed, interrupting.

"Can I stop being interrupted?" He asked. "You got me kicked out of Blackthorne. For good"

Guilt and remorse washed over me, even though it's not my fault, at least not entirely or at all. "Oh. I'm so sorry."

"No," Chal corrected stretching out the word. "That's a good thing."

"Well congratulations!"

"Yeah. Congratu-freaking-lations" Macey remarks sassily.

"What-, why-, how is that even remotely possible?" Jonas was dumfounded stuttering. We were honestly alarmed as well. Gallagher Academy always has the decency to brainwash their pupils on the rare occasions they get kicked out. His glasses fogged up, literally. We waited for an answer for a handful of minutes. I wondered why too. Why they would let him go like that? I guess Blackthorne's cover is more unbelievable than ours. They clung to the silence desperately. I see my dad avoiding Grandma Morgan, filling him in on every living (and dead) person on the state of Nebraska. 'Remember Lil' Johnny, well, not so little anymore'

"My roommates found the note Cammie wrote and turned me in to the headmaster who kicked me out for treason and stuff. Also, my mom would never believe that I went to a school for assassins so... not that I'd tell."

My thoughts are proven correctly. And then the words dripped out of my mouth slow like molasses. "You got your life back. You're….. Welcome?"

"I guess I did. Technically, you gave me my life back. Thanks."

Chal leaned back, sincerity and gratefulness subtly sparked in his eyes. If he wants to talk about technicality nothing happened. He was dragged into a cruel life and he, thanks to me basically, he willingly walked away. Bex, Liz, Jonas and Grant marvelled the simplicity of leaving a life behind with gleaming eyes. Then a girl one, perhaps two years younger –oh I remember her, Ashley- she strolled into the room too quickly showering him with kisses and said she was leaving. Someone moved quickly.

"So what? You're over Mairi now?" Macey spat out, slightly outraged.

"Mairi's not the kind of girl you get over from. She's special. But, yes, I'm moving on. I have to guys; see you later. Thanks for everything Cammie."

"You're welcome." I looked at my best friend, Bex speechlessly after Chal hung up. Grant's arm was around her. She tells me. "That was incredible."

"He was different. Did he seem different to you?" Grant pointed out in realization. Only Liz had the common sense to reply:

"He was happy."

It might be horrible for me to think this but happiness does not suit him. The fire crackled in the fireplace as it burned. Jonas checks his watch and grins toothily. "Hey guys, Happy New Year."

**This is a filler chapter to make the four month time skip easier. And it's not really that important. ANd I'm going to take one, maybe two weeks off of writing. AND I can't believe how close I am to ending the story (two chapters left but don't worry there're be many more updates [Just started chapter 27]). AND I want to thank you for your epic reviews of awesomeness AND do what you do best R&R!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Time: 9:12 Four and a half months later - April

Location: my apartment (and Liz's)

Over the past couple of months thing have gone smoothly. Mediocre missions pursued here and there. My life can now be considered normal, whatever that is. In fact Jonas stopped by to give Liz and me a ride to work since NSA is giving interns a briefing on how they roll. Therefore he doesn't have to work today. The tv blasted full volume as one of the co-anchors spoke grimly. The lady in a pastel coloured suit cut him off.

"Breaking news: Secret Service Agent McHenry and the president's daughter have just been reported missing. It's been over three hours since their disappearance overseas."

The lady droned on flashing pictures of them both: Macey wore a white Peter Pan collared blouse with a navy blazer and the president's daughter attired a soft yellow tank with a light jacket. Six am, that was the time they went missing. Macey is far too talented for this to be happening. Liz at the kitchen table dropped her spoon, gaping. Jonas spilled half the orange juice he'd helped himself. Before I could react properly, I get an automatic call from the Deputy Director of the CIA. He barked. "Turn on your tv."

"It's on, Sir."

"Have you seen the news about the Secret Service agent?" I could sense his desperation. Stealing a quick glance at news again I spoke affirmatively. "Yeah I saw it."

"Good, that's your new assignment. Find her. Grant's going to be with you since you worked so well together last time."

He hung up abruptly. I shot Liz a look saying that I have another mission. She got up and dumped her Lucky Charms in the sink. I pulled out my black and hot pink medium sized duffel bag. She packed alongside with me; the universal sign for 'I'm going with you and there's nothing you can do about it'. Jonas waited until we finished when he asked us. "Where are you guys?"

"Airport"

"Okay, meet you there."

Grant, Liz and Jonas are coming with me. I wouldn't be surprised if I ran into Bex along the way or if she sat like right next to me on the plane and be all aloof 'Hey how's it goin'. And might I add, I have no damn clue where to go. Liz goes to the living room to get her trusty laptop. Somebody knocks on the door. I turned the door handle opening the door all the way. The figure in front of me stood tall. His green eyes sparkled mesmerizingly emerald than before. The hint of his infamous smirk shadowed his lips. All of sudden anger, resentment boiled up inside me. Two months surely are not four and a half. I coldheartedly slammed the door in his face. The door vibrated through the white walls. I grabbed my bag and opened a window to the fire escape. Liz barged into the room wide-eyed. I was half out the window; my leg dangled.

"Who was it?"

"Zach."

Zach's POV

Time: 9:51

Location: Jonas's Car

"I'm so screwed."

"She slammed the door in your face, just like that?" Jonas asked in disbelief. I nodded and sunk into the passenger seat. "Calm down, you always work things out."

Grant rammed forward from the back seat to butt in. "No way in hell, man. You're fucked up."

I groaned telling him to shut up. Cammie hates me. And I have no clue why. I was ecstatic to see her but after two seconds a door crashed into my face. I hear Jonas tell Grant that he's wrong. "Think Zach. Get into Cammie's high uncomfortable heels and wonder what would make hear mad at you. The last time you saw her was four months ago. What could make her think 'Hm, today I'm going to despise Zach Goode'?"

Grant marked an invisible checklist.

Four months ago! Holy crap! Jonas is a genius. I told Cammie that….. My jaw plummeted; my eyes grew as wide as saucers. "She's going to kill me."

"What'd you do this time?" Grant demanded, already used to me messing up.

"I, uh, sorta, kinda promised Cammie that I'd be gone for two months; not four months and a half."

"Ah! What the hell!"

Jonas grimaced. "Ouch! That's so wrong, on so many levels, dude. You're on your own. At least let Cammie cool down. Because she's going to keep slamming doors in your face; then one day the door isn't opening."

The day it happens it is my funeral. We rolled to a stop at the Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport. Liz waited alongside with Cammie and, God help us, Bex. We got out of the car. Cammie's face was carved on stone, unwavering. Her blonde hair fluttered in the wind. Her blue eyes flickered with hurt and anger. My neck's going to be wrung by such pretty girl.

Cammie's POV

Time: 10:00

Location: Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport

It is alarming how I was shocked to see Bex at the airport. It's funny because I half-way predicted it. While we bought our plane tickets to UK (that's where we decided go), Zach remembered he had to a favor for his dad, something about returning a boat to India. I didn't pay much attention. Anyway, Bex wanted check our seating arrangements for the plane so I hand her my ticket.

"Oh look" Bex ripped my boarding pass to shred. The wind blew the tiny chunks away. I was shot a fake sympathetic smile.

"What was that for?"

"Aw, now have to leave with Zach." Bex said.

"Let's face facts Cam. You and Zach can't be fighting. If you guys are apart then _we_ go haywire. Can't you talk to him about whatever it is that's upset you?" Liz explained level-headedly. "The first thing Zach did was come see you."

I get a look from Jonas that demonstrates Liz is right. Grant shrugs. He'd help me but he just got through a rough spot with Bex and he doesn't want to backtrack it. I sighed in defeat. I'm stubborn; I know. There is a possibility they have a valid point. Of course, they are forever right. I caved in.

"Alright. Alright. I'll go. But if you find out anything about Macey, I'm the first you call."

"You're number one in my speed dial."

I spun on my heels and prowled the street.

"Fifty bucks, says there hook-up tonight." Grant betted once he thought I was out of earshot. Dream on Grant, dream on. I truly hope we find something on Macey ASAP. My anger for feeling cheated simmered down a bit. I saw Zach at the far end of the sidewalk. He was completely out of reach so I shouted

"Hey Zach, wait up!"

Jonas's POV

Zach's a smart independent guy. Cammie's a smart independent girl. But when they're together if only they knew how co-dependent they are. They're incredibly stupid.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Time: 12:39

Location: South Africa – Niles Goode's house

The trip from D.C to South Africa was awkwardly silent. Things were dying to be said on my part but I kept quiet. We knocked on the door. As we waited for someone to answer, Zach and I shared five seconds of eye contact. Ms Creighton creaked the door open; she smiles in recognition ushering us inside.

"Ms Morgan, it's so good to see you again. How have you been?"

"Oh, I've been good. Thank you. How about you?"

She blinked. She seemed to be caught off guard. Apparently, visitors aren't polite to the help. "Hello Zachary. I'm sorry, your father isn't here. But he's due any minute."

"That's okay, Clara." Zach gave her a quick hug. "We won't be long."

"Can I get you anything to eat? Coffee? Tea? Water?"

"Water's fine." We replied in unison.

An average looking woman walked into the room. Her hair was piled in a sophisticated up do. The long black skirt she wore was a tad too snug, as if she were trying to impress someone. Judging by her expression she was expecting someone else. The woman strained a smile. "Hello. Ms Creighton, tell Niles I'm in the study when he arrives."

"Of course" Ms Creighton answered bitterly. Then, as the woman marched past us, Ms Creighton hummed 'Here comes the bride.' She apologized. "I'm sorry. You're not engaged to Mr Goode. Cammie, come along dear."

My name was pronounced far too sweetly giving false impressions. Then she grabbed my hand and I followed her into the kitchen. The last thing I saw was the woman's pained face. Zach tailed us asking. "What's that about?"

I wondered the same thing. Why did I being engage to 'Mr Goode' bother her? Unless she thought that Mr Goode was Niles, not Zach. That's a disturbing thought.

"Vile woman" spat Ms Creighton. "She's madly in love with your father but he is too near-sighted to see it."

"So you did that to-" I drifted off giggling. So she did give false impressions.

"Annoy her. Nice." Zach finished for me laughing. Eventually the old woman chuckled too. She took a glass pitcher and poured water into a glass cups. I took the glass smiling at Zach. I became fully engrossed with the cup as the smile fell, recalling my resentment. I noticed an adorable little girl, eight years old with pigtails sitting at the round kitchen eating orange slices. I handed the third cup of water to the little girl. Out of nowhere she flat out shouts "What if mommy is seeing other children!"

"Suzie stop being preposterous. You're paranoid."

"I'm not paranoid. Who said I was?" Suzie's pupils shrunk eying us suspiciously; all you could see was hazel. She scooped a black, orange and white kitten curled up in a corner. The glossy Italian tiles beamed. "Mr Fluffy-Scrat, am I paranoid?"

The cranky cat meowed for disrupting its slumber. Suzie nodded understandingly "Exactly."

I was flashed a vibrant orange peel smile. Exhausted Niles slipped through the back door sighing. The first words that came from Ms Creighton's mouth were sour "The lady from the law firm is the study, sir."

"That's today isn't it?"

His face is not the face of a happy man. If anything, what he lacked enthusiasm he made for in hesitation. He grunted. Five minutes later, I went in the study closing the door behind me.

Zach's POV

Another door, in my face, yet again. Jonas was right. Dad's study stayed exactly the same from the last time I saw it. We were handed ignition keys. He tells me. "This is for a yacht that I sold. I'd like you to take it to India."

"Who do I give it to?"

"The man at the harbour. If you want you can leave now and be there ten o'clock tomorrow." He told me. I nodded my okay. I shot a look at Cammie which she casually avoided. The law firm woman was somewhat impatient shifting important documents. Now looks like the opportune moment to leave. I slipped the keys into my pockets when Cammie agrees with Dad. "Yeah, we have to get going. We have thing, with our friend Macey."

Ah, Macey. Trouble follows us everywhere. Once Cammie exits the room, not before saying good bye, Dad holds me back with a few stern words. "Trouble in paradise I see."

It's that obvious. I could explain, tell him what's going on but he continued talking. "Fix it, no matter whose fault it is. Because before you know it she's going to get bitter and you're going to get crabby. And then you end up married to your mother."

All the hairs in my arm stood up. I might just throw up there. He shoots me a knowing look 'Exactly.' Agh, thanks for repulsive mental image. "I'm working on it."

Cammie's POV

Time: 10:29 pm

Location: Indian Ocean

I did my best to not talk to Zach during the majority of the trip. We were somewhere in the middle of the ocean. The water was choppy and outraged, just like my mood. The yacht rocked to and fro violently. I tried loosing myself in a book, key word, tried. I kept checking the deck. Zach was struggling to stop a minor leak. It wasn't much, only a few ounces of water. It never takes long for Zach to lose his patience. He used his shirt (the one he was wearing) and tied it around the leaky metal pipe. I will not stare…. No matter how hard it is. My gaze lingered until he looked at me. Then I looked away. This went on for like an hour. Silence hung heavily in the air.

"You're obviously mad at me. Yell at me already." Zach said opening his arms as if he were literally opening himself as a target. "Let it out."

Enough charades, I thought. "You left. First time without warning you're gone and the next... You said you'd be gone for two months."

"I wasn't gone for two months!" Thank you for proving my point genius. "I did my job but then I was offered another job. I took it. I turned the third job down Cam. They weren't happy! Boy weren't they happy."

"Exactly! Who were you working for?"

"It's classified." Zach placed his hands on the back of the sofa bed. "What's you point?"

"It's _all_ classified!"

"With us it's complicated!" Zach countered. I took a deep breath, he's right.

"Everything's complicated. You were gone for four months and a half! I don't usually wait around for people, I don't pride myself in that but I waited for you, eighteen weeks, the longest weeks of my life, one hundred and thirty five days with sixteen hours and counting. And I let myself be worried sick."

"You kept track?"

I avoided his gaze thinking that I didn't tell him about the night I cried myself to sleep. The night he was supposed to be back but never did. The boat jolted against the violent waves. I stumbled into Zach's bare arms. I looked up and our noses touched.

"I can't stand you," he whispered harshly "Being mad at me. I'm sorry."

"It doesn't really matter now. Does it?" I whispered. He wrapped his arm securely around my waist. I looked at Zach with his prominent jawline and soft eyelashes and brushed my lips against his. He kissed me deeper, passionately, enough to get my heart beating. It's hard being angry after that. It's hard to explain. That kiss made me weak on the knees, raw, intense. Months of holding keeping to ourselves and we couldn't resist anymore. His arm enveloped my waist and my hand snaked to the back of his neck.

"I missed you."

"Me more" I insisted breathlessly. He didn't dare argue. It's a good thing considering I was willing to get the last word. Our lips met again softly. He sweeps me up; I wrapped my legs around his waist. A trail of heavenly kisses travelled down my neck. My eyes fluttered shut as a moan escaped my mouth. I pressed our bodies closer together. Then the yacht jerked us against a wall.

"Shouldn't you be steering?"

"Mm, yeah. We're not gonna crash, you know."

"I know." I emphasized, we are in the middle of the freaking ocean. He smirked.

"I'm going outside. But you," Zach put me down and locked an arm protectively around my waist. I smiled wildly. He pecked my temple softly. "Are coming with me"

Unconvinced, I questioned. "What am I going to do?"

"Learn how to steer the boat."

If I steer the way I cook, were going to sink like the Titanic except we won't make our story into a movie with Leonardo Dicaprio and Kate Winslet. The thought made me laugh internally. He picked me up bridal style. "Let's go."

"Wait, you're not wearing a shirt."

He winks. "It's never bothered you before." Time: 9:52

Location: Dock

"Cammie, time to get out of bed"

I snuggled deeper into the fluffy white pillow silently wishing for five more minutes, perhaps ten. I opened my eyes entirely adjusting to the burst of light. We had already arrived at approximately ten am. I felt strangely relaxed and happy. How is it possible to wake up refreshed in the morning? I'm not used to this. Zach placed a warm, secure hand on my shoulder. Salt water misted the sea air. "Get out of bed unless you want your clothes to go overboard."

My eyes flew open perkily. "You wouldn't."

"…especially since you're not wearing anything."

"We didn't." I gasped. We couldn't have.

"You don't remember?" He asked in mock offense. "After, like one am, you decided to go to bed. However, since you forgot your pj's you went to sleep in your underwear. Gosh Cam, you're so dirty minded. I respect you."

Oh, yeah, after I steered the yacht for ten minutes. I was too tired to think about last night. Come to think of it, now I remember. He smirked lopsidedly. I sat upright tugging the covers. I cocked my head asking "So, where are my clothes?"

"In the bathroom" He tilts his head to the right. I waited for him to leave; so that I could jump out of the bed. My feet slapped against the cold tiles. Then I heard a wolf whistle. I pink tinge tinted my cheeks. He should have not been looking at me. I chose a really bad day to wear a lacy black bra and panties. "All that's for me? Da-yum."

"Shut up!"

I bolted to the bathroom slamming the door shut. I showered with hot water and slipped on some dark wash skinny jeans and a maroon tank top. I look decent, I think to myself; I put makeup on a questionable hickey. Throwing my duffel bag over my shoulder, I skipped out of the bathroom giddily. The entire yacht was exactly how we found it, in mint condition. Zach waited for me on deck ready to go. The sun beamed off him defining his face. He wraps his arm around my and pulls me close. "Bex called."

Uneasily, my heart beats. "What'd she say? Ohmygosh, did- "

"They found Macey. She's fine, safe. They found her wandering in Scotland. Then Jonas said something about Grant owing him fifty bucks. And Bex hung up. You wouldn't know anything about that?"

They did it. They gambled on our love affairs. I should wring their necks when I see them. "The money? Grant bet fifty dollars that we'd have sex last night... Consequentially, he lost."

"Pfft, if anything fifty grand…" I laughed, when they reach fifty thousand dollars I want to be the first to know. Zach wordlessly tossed the keys to the Hindu man at the dock just like Niles said. Our fingers intertwined as we snaked through the dock avoiding busy fishermen and rude shouts telling us to steer clear of the way. After countless minutes doubt crept into my head. We were out on the road when I spoke. "They're unharmed? Are you sure?"

"I love that you care about your friends. Yes, they're safe and sound." Minutes later he says, "I'm itching to see the Taj Mahal, how 'bout you?"

"Maybe later," My phones ringtone beeped a tell-tale for a message from Grant. Meet us Old Ship's Court.

Time: 6:58

Location: Old Ship's Court (an apparent bar)

We met up with Bex, Gran, Liz, Jonas, Macey and the president's daughter, Janine, later than we had expected. First we didn't have a direct flight. Next the plane got delayed. Then we had trouble finding Old Ship's Court, mainly because we had no idea what the place was. The taxi dropped us off in front of the rowdy bar. Macey appeared flawless but leniently enervated, powder blue eyes dazed. I darted towards Macey giving her a huge squeeze. I hadn't seen her in ages.

"I missed you too Cammie." She said smiling. In a whisper she demands. "You don't use pressed powder to hide hickeys. You use oil based concealer. Have I taught you nothing?"

Duly noted, I chuckled because I got caught. It was our British friend's idea to suggest the following.

"Let's go inside."

"Is that a bright idea?"

Bex smirked at Grant like if he were so naive. We all squirmed as she did so. She has information. "I don't see why not. We're legal here. Anyway, ex-military mostly Navy and Marines, MI5, MI6 are the only ones who come to Old Ship's Court. And… I come here all the time with my dad."

"You go drinking with your dad?"

Zach asked in disbelief. She made a sour face and shook her head. Who knows what she does here, I guess we're about to find out. I followed her up the creaking wooden steps. Throaty laughter and haughty cheers rang in my ears while I stepped inside. The bar was dimly lit giving it a rustic style; that and the wooden tables and stools that remind me of _the Pirates of the Caribbean. _ Liz clung to me and Jonas as if her dear life depended on it. Janine, the president's daughter, acted bored and at the same time crept out. Bex strode with Grant to a rowdy group of late fifty and sixty year old men. Shaking the hand of a plump silver-haired man, my friend shouts from the other side of the joint.

"Cam, meet McGraw!"

McGraw, living legend, he worked in the Loch Ness Monster project. He was in charge of putting him to sleep. My insides lit up. I got to meet him!

Macey's POV

Time: 7:15

"Aye lass, can I get you something?"

Said a thick Scottish accented voice. I looked up finding a young, mildly burly, strong young man. He was short haired carrot top with freckles and incredibly light green eyes. He was gorgeous, in a Celtic fashion. It took me took me .343 seconds to remember: Macey McHenry doesn't drool. The man's grey shirt hugged his buff shoulders. I stopped leaning against the counter and sat up straighter. I was here for a reason. What was it? I can't think straight. A feeling I'm totally not accustomed to. Trust me. Usually it's vice versa, usually, no it's always. His appearance is not distracting me. Oh fuck it. It is. The first words that my mouth subconsciously formed were

"I'll have the black cherry punch."

"Bold choice." His full lips parted into a maliciously teasing grin displaying his pearly whites. He flipped bottles of vodka and other unknown alcoholic beverages with an swaggering ease all bartenders have. I felt confident enough to openly stare as he conversed with other customers. I am slid a crystal glass with ruby red liquid. "Be careful. It's a killer."

"Meaning?" I dared ask raising an eyebrow.

"When you're done with that you'll be running out on the streets wearing nothing but a cowboy hat yelling for a Mexican revolution."

I laughed completely amused. I tentatively pushed the untouched glass towards him. He chuckles sweetly and offers me something else. "I'll have water. Thank you very much."

"Now you're a smart lass." He places a water bottled and crystal cup filled with ice before turning to the senior man two seats down. I spun in my stool taking a quick glance at Bex, Grant, Cammie, Zach, Liz and Jonas who were busy meeting and fawning over retired yet famous British spies. Janine sat hunched near the door texting. Times like these I wish she never had unlimited text. A sudden wave of exhaustion washed over me. It has been a long day considering we were supposed to be heading back to the US and we had been flying on auto pilot from Wales. I believe we were set up unless our pilot decided at random to parachute off the private jet. I turned back to my cold water. "Where're you from?"

"Me?"

"No, the raven beauty beside you" He said placing his arms on the counter. His accent added the not necessary charm. I realize I'm the only girl with black hair here. My breathing grew unnoticeably choppy; he called me a beauty. Macey get a grip. Dammit. "I'm from D.C. You know. You're a bit young for a bartender."

"I'm 25 and you're not one to talk."

"Touché" I said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear flirtatiously. I leaned closer to the counter. What can I say; he has officially piqued my interest. He thinks I am beautiful. I think he's gorgeous. I see no problem in that.

"Who might be you be?"

"Macey McHenry and you?"

"McHenry, America's sweetheart" His green eyes smiled as they flicked recognition. "I'm Nick. Are you sure I can't get you anything?"

"Why? Are you gonna get me drunk and have your way with me?"

"Your one and only wish," Nick winked. We spent the rest of the night talking with the occasional flirting. The hours were pure bliss. Then the inevitable happened, closing time. I caught up with my friends who graciously waited for me. The intoxicated men were called cabs. And Nick locked up. He made his way towards me grinning. "Bye Nick."

"G'night Ms McHenry."

I couldn't hide my blush or my insane smile. (Yes, he has that effect on me.) As he walked away Bex and Cammie playfully nudged my ribs. "So, who is he?"

"Nobody"

**All of your reviews were the exact same things I was thinking as I wrote the last chapter, hehe what are the odds? Anyway do what you do best R&R!**

**Why? Because this is my longest chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

**GallagherGirlXOX- Not sure if this exactly what you asked for so... let me know if you like it! **

Macey's POV

Time: 1:21

Location: Balcary Bay Hotel- Place we stayed for the night

My phone. Where is my phone? I paced across the suite. "Janine, did you take my phone again?"

"Nope," she sprawled in the bed with _her _phone. I flipped throw pillows and searched under the bed, frustrated. The last time I used my phone was last night to check the time after that it disappeared. I suggested her to call me phone. Strangely she listened to me. ACDC, my ring tone, starts playing quietly, oh so faintly. I followed the sound to the door. The moment I twisted the handle, the music abruptly paused. Nick held my iPhone. "You left this at the bar. Maybe this is a desperate cry that you want to see me again."

"Thank you for the phone." I said reaching my hand out. "And by the way, you found me. Wouldn't that be a petty excuse to see me?"

Nick laughed slow and knowing. He grinned handsomely. I pushed my sleek hair back leaning against the door. I smiled at the banter. Then he asks me, "It makes your day thinking about me, doesn't? Finding ways to get me to chase you?"

"Ha-ha, if only,"

"It's amusing." He murmured; his lip inches away from mine. "Bye."

He swiftly left without leaving a trace. Tease. While he walked away, I closed the door behind me. Janine's usual snarky attitude was replaced with bubbly teenage girl excitement. Pestering me with silly questions:

"Who was he? Was he the guy from the bar? He's gorgeous. Did he ask you out? You look like his type. Do you like him? Are you going to see him sometime soon?"

I just let her be, not answering the questions except in my head. Nick, Yes, I know, no, I guess, sorta... I do not know. Then a flash bang crashed through a window. The blinding flash burned our eyes; smoke found its way into our lungs. I flew to the broken window and looked out a man; John Dioletis was below staring up.

"Let's cut right to the chase. By the end of the day you and your friends are going to be gone."

I knew I was set up. Everything was a plan in which we were manipulated. Pros of never unpacking are that you take you things and leave. That's exactly what we did. After dragging Janine with me and two minutes of running, I called Cammie.

Cammie's POV

Time: 1:29 pm

Location: cottage

I am now fond pointing out that I have no place to stay. Because early in the morning (or late at night) Nick, also known as the guy who is capable of doing the impossible: making Macey blush, lent us a place to stay. Technically it's his sister's place but she is away on a medical internship who wouldn't mind if strangers stayed at her house. The cottage wasn't exactly in the woods; more like in the countryside if you go out the back door then you're in the woods. However it was mere five miles away from town. Everyone crashed except for Grant, Bex and obviously me. Macey and Janine booked at a hotel room for the night. I have to wake everyone up in order for us to come up with a logical reasoning to why Macey ended up in Scotland when she should have been in D.C in the first place.

"I think. The Circle of Cavan is acting up again." Grant banters. He speaks of it as if it were a rash.

"Seems probable," I agree. Bex zones out for a second or two and shifted against the white walls with a bluish hue. Signalling at sleeping Zach in the second living room (there two living rooms and we were in the other room), she suggests. "Why don't we ask him? He always knows too much. Wake him up."

I risked a glance at Zach lying on his stomach on the black leather couch. I crossed to the linoleum and placed both hand on Zach's broad shoulders. He was sleeping like he usually does wearing nothing but boxers. Running my hands down his bare back, I kissed his neck. He groaned aloud flexing his muscles. He's alive! A smiled teased my lips. I peppered his neck with kisses. "Are you up?"

"The things you do to me, Cam." I exhaled a light laugh when he said that. I have done nothing yet. I tickled his sides roughly. "Agh, I'm up. I'm up."

"Goode," (No pun) I smirked. "I need to ask you something."

"Did you ask him yet?" Bex appeared hovering over my shoulder. She crossed her arms across her chest to press the issue. I shook my head 'no' and turned to Zach. "Do you know anything about-"

A cell phone rang abnormally loudly cutting me off. Grant tossed me the phone like a baseball. As soon as I answered, I knew a horrendous event occurred. I sat straighter. The tension was thick. Macey's voice wheezed, short of breath as if she were running away. "John Dioletis… was watching us… don't know for how long. I'm coming over."

John Dioletis must have escaped CIA prison. That means the Circle of Cavan can still reunite. "Grant. You were right."

We must search the perimeters. The gang and I decided to scope the outside, for safety purposes. We needed to be fully aware of our surroundings in case the Circle of Cavan makes a move. Grant and Bex took the hilly valley, while Zach and I surveyed the woods. Liz and Jonas ram comms units, tracked us and studied heat movements that weren't ours, just to be positive. Macey was on her way to the cottage in the middle of nowhere. We hiked inaudibly. There were no encounters with anybody, luckily and bizarre activity has not occurred yet. Liz alerts us that there are two heat movements near us.

"Hurry up, Gallagher Girl."

"They could hear us. Shh" I hushed as Zach tugged me forward. "Run."

I quickened my step. Hopefully we'll lose the tails or go in one on one combat. Still, Zach and I travelled neither crunching on leaves nor tripping on tree roots. Once the tree grew dense, panicky Liz gasped through the comms units. "They're right behind you and there is somebody else."

All of a sudden there was a thud, figures collapsing. It took 3.6 seconds for him and me to react. By the time we spun around, two bodies (men) littered the floor lying either dead or unconscious and a third person stood above them: female and smirking. She had thick, waist-length _red_ hair and wore dark green cargo pants and a black V-neck tee. The scary part is she is supposed to be dead.

**TAN TAN TAAN! HEHEHE now WHO might this be! Who do we know with red hair? Do what you do best R&R!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 23

Time: 1:42

Location: Woods

"What? No hellos? No 'how've you been'?"

She cocked her hips as she journeyed to us. I eased closer to Zach. She had to be a ghost or spirit of some kind. She was killed months ago. Anyway, I can tell Zach is thinking what I am thinking but he hides it behind his poker face. Spy instinct told me to trust her. Unfortunately my head was filled with other disastrous information. Her smirk grew into a smile.

"The least I expect is a hug. Ya know, after _every damn thing_ I've done for you… hell. Maybe even an 'I missed you' but I'm pushing though."

Cockiness attitude enveloped her bringing me back her old self. Zach went slack in the middle of a grin. My eyes perked up brightly. And under no circumstance whatsoever was I not going to give her a rib-cracking hug, "MAIRI!"

"Oh, so now you remember me." She teases meanwhile Zach joins our hug asking. "What the hell did you do to your hair?"

Mairi's hair was auburn instead of brown with reddish undertones. What used to be undertones was now her full hair color. She probably did not cut her hair since the incident. Before she could answer Liz's voice interrupted oozing urgency. "Cam, you and Zach have to leave like now! There are ten… no twenty-five, forty- people are coming your way, by the dozen!... ninety. Bex, Grant"

"I know a place."

Mairi said grabbing our wrists. We went back where we came from except when there was a fork in the road we turned right not left. Sharp branches slapped my face. Ninety COC agents? Seems like the amount agents that the Circle of Cavan would consist of now. Ninety, not much but we are outnumbered: 90/8 (Bex, Grant, Jonas, Liz, Macey, Mairi, Zach and me.) And let's not forget maybe ten more running comms units somewhere; I'm going to round it off to a hundred. That place Mairi told us about. It just happened to be the cottage in which we stayed the night. It's a civilian house, any skilled operative can tell. Therefore no spy would go inside (Except for us because we're borrowing the place). Once we entered the back porch, Mairi start humming the theme to 'New York, New York' and sings in a whisper "Start spreading the news, my friends are engaged. They're going to be a part of it, marriage, marriage."

"How do you know this place?" I asked sliding the glass door behind us. We walk into the living room.

"I met someone three weeks ago. Um… that person let me stay here for some nights." Mairi made a face. "I was going through a rough patch."

Her life has been a rough patch ever since she met me. Zach nodded understandingly. Even though my mind refuses to acknowledge what she meant. Grant and Bex were ten miles farther than us. It would take a few minutes for them to get here. We walked to the other living room. Liz paced anxiously to and fro across the orange and red ombré carpet. Without reason, she stumbled into an abrupt stop. "You two-"

"Are unreal." Jonas pushed up his glasses which slid halfway down his nose.

"Hi guys," Mairi ventured shyly. Liz shot towards her with one of her signature Liz Sutton powerful bone-crushing hugs. Our feelings were mutual: the awe of finding a friend, whom death caused her absence; the joy of finding her safe and sound (physically). And she unwillingly faked her death. "Ok, if I didn't die then I'm going to go die now."  
"Sorry but I'm not letting go!" Liz shouted, bashfully loosening her grip enough for oxygen to get to Mairi's lungs. She gave Liz a tight squeeze. "Rah! Missed you too, Liz."

"How the f**k?"

"I know you were never a big fan of me but not even a 'How've you been', really?" Mairi taunts Jonas innocuously. Sandwiching her in Liz's hug, he answers. "It's not like that."

Watching the hug made my insides unusually gooey. Another thing I should add to my list to thank Mairi for: Finding Liz (we found her), Finding Bex (ditto), saving my dad, freeing my dad, risking her life for mine. She saved Zach and my life literally ten minutes ago. When will she stop?

"Y'all are smoke and fire. Where are Grant and um, Becky?"

Speak of the devils. The group hug ended when Bex and Grant barge into our scene. "What the bloody hell did you call me? Do you have a death wish?"

As our cryptic friend spins on her heels, Grant and Bex pounce on her. More than two hundred pounds crushed Mairi. Now that could have mortally injured her. I winced in pain. There was yelling and exclamations, the good kind and some stuttering. "How did... Have you... Hiding?"

"If I tell you what happened, will you let me up?"

Zach smirked when I rolled my eyes. I think the poor girl has gone through enough. The tacklers pried themselves off the floor. Of course we all want to hear what happened. The happy emotional air dissolved. Tension was thick enough to be cut with a knife. We crammed ourselves onto the couch. I find myself sitting between Bex and Zach. Mairi gets comfortable crossed legged on the bright coloured rug.

"We all know what happened the day I was shot. I can skip that. The Circle of Cavan sent me to the hospital to fix me up then, they sorta held me captive. I remember some days but not all. It's a haze. But they weren't exactly rainbows and sunshine. I've been free for three weeks."

"Details, we want to know the details." I ushered.

"You don't deserve details. You never told me you were engaged."

"We thought you were dead!"

"Excuses!" She dismissed. "And no, Trust me. You don't."

Things cannot be unheard or unseen. That fact I will never forget in the history of my life. Intuition alerted me Macey was here. I decided to stand but Mairi beat me to the door. While she is gone, Bex says she's having MI6 backup. There were high-pitched screams and squeals. I had a mini panic attack and decided to check what crazy scenario was going on. Both cousins were hugging and spinning madly.

"You don't want to know what happened." Mairi bluntly blurted.

"Fine, then let's catch up on my life."

Time: 6:24

Location: Cottage

After four to five hours of checking the perimeters, all the girls curled up in one room while the guys watched the Super Bowl; (don't ask how) which they had apparently missed. The peachy pink walls brought a strange comfort to me, also the thunderous rain.

"So, I heard you and Preston were getting pretty serious. And then you went ka-plunk." Bex said with a sly grin. "Now this Nick guy…"

"Don't get excited now!" Macey threw Bex a fluffy pillow. "In about two days I'm never seeing him again."

"He seemed nice." Liz quipped. I am so incredibly thankful that the show is not concerning me. Bex was next to me and Liz sat next to Macey with Mairi and Janine sprawled on their stomachs in the middle. Mairi smirked mouthing 'Nick?' I nodded. Yep, Nick, the only man capable of making the Macey McHenry blushes. Macey face turns scarlet, "It's nothing!"

"We have said nothing." Janine remarked while snickering. Flicking her hand at Mairi, she asks. "What about you? Do you, you know?"

"Sort of, not really," We would all laugh but it's not really our place, except Bex's. "You're better at hiding feelings. I'll let you have that."

"What? No way" I wave a hand in disbelief and sarcasm. Liz laughed semi-maniacally pulling her knees to her chest. I feel so relaxed now that the tables have turned. I'm no longer the one interrogated in boy related material. Ah, sweet, sweet revenge (or karma).

"Chal and I are not like romantically in a relationship. We are just best friends. Sure, he's nice, cool and knows everything about me and doesn't judge. He's on my mind a lot but this is because I miss him. I think, probably not. Anyways, I can't see him not now not ever again."

"But if certain things didn't happen, you'd most likely be together." Macey suggested. Everyone shrugged; we all knew Macey, romance guru, was right. Bex and Liz were ecstatic by the thought, Chal and Mairi. In two point five seconds I knew exactly why Macey detested Janine. She had to roll her obnoxious eyes and spits out. "All guys are the same. Each one is identical to the last. This guy if yours, he's not special. They are all trash. _He's_ trash."

"You fucking bitch!" Along with other cuss words that would make the old Macey very proud.

Mairi wrestled Janine off the bed to the ground. Being a former Gallagher Girl (for five months), Mairi was kicking ass. I wonder why she has to behave that way. It vaguely reminds me of a scene in a Disney movie where a Hawaiian girl beats up someone else. I stare at the fight unravelling meanwhile; Macey picks up a spare pink pillow and throws it at the girls yelling. "Hey, Hey, Hey! Take it outside. And don't leave any marks; it's my head on the line."

"So…" I dragged out the word as Janine was dragged out of the room like a rag doll by the hair. Five minutes flew by and Mairi stalked into the room cutting a flat iron's electrical cord. She said "You should let her in soon. I'm gonna crash at a friend's."

This girl can make friends anywhere. Before we could protest she's out the door and we end up in the living room. I saw Janine on the porch, soaking looking like a wet dog with the rain pouring harder. It sucks to be her. Jonas, Grant and Zach appear in the living room. "What happened? One minute: Super Bowl. The next: a kick-ass girl fight,"

"We'll tell you later, guys." Macey said grabbing my arm. "You and I are following her."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 24

Time: 7:58

Location: 5th&7th Street, Flat

"Whose place is that?"

"I don't know. But here's a bright let's find out" Macey demands. We discreetly cross the street avoiding crazed cars.

Mairi's POV

"Hey,"

I leaned against the frame of the door. Nick opened the door with a worried expression. We met three weeks ago when I was lost, pitifully broke and my insanity was taking over due to me not having my meds. He found me wandering the streets alone. I was out of control (talking to myself, non-existent people); it was embarrassing. Luckily, he helped me out. Nick offered me a place to stay and told me that if I needed anything drop by. "Can I crash for the night?"

"Sure, come in. Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, people are over."

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"It's okay, they're friends of mine." Nick wondered how that is humanly possible. I never answered; frankly it is difficult to explain. He lent me an extra room which surprisingly had a bed. Considering he's in college getting a doctorates degree in law and works part time at a bar; his money is tight like a drum. I drifted into what I thought would be a dreamless sleep. As usual, I was wrong.

**And as a writer, one of the things that I've always been interested in doing is actually invading your comfort space. Because that's what we're supposed to do. Get under your skin, and make you react, Let's see how I do.**

_~Dream~_

_ I was bound by rope with my hands behind my back. Hidden, locked up in a hot and stuffy basement. I wriggled in chair with wires clamped one me. I've been in this hell-bound place. Mice and occasional rats scamper across the dirt floor. My shoulders ached. Assorted knives were placed on a mahogany desk. I wonder what kind of 'wonderful' torture they have planned for me today, maybe a hundred cuts on major arteries. The flat screen that hung on the wall turned on. _

"_Mairi's the kind of girl you easily get over from. She's not special. Yes, I'm moving on."_

_The message replayed itself. All I could do was stare at my best friend, Chal while a girl kissed him in the cheek, Ashley. He no longer looked like a teen. He was more grown up; mature as his clear amber eyes gleamed. His black loose curls still flopped. The overflowing joy immediately disappeared one I listened to the message. The words were cruel and heartless. So gruesome that they couldn't have come from him but they did. Salt and wound together at last. For the first time ever, those sharp blades were looking mighty friendly. I briskly blinked away the salty tears. A man appeared near the door ghostly. _

"_Such a shame. That could have been you instead of her. We can make that happen. It's not too late."_

_Oh, but it is. I spat. "I can't tell you anything if I don't know what you need. And even if I did know, I would never tell you."_

_The image froze on Chal's face; he was so happy. I could tell. For a second I swore he was looking directly at me. The man smiled grimly, "We have our ways. Anything you have to say?"_

"_I don't know what you want." _

"_Tsk, how unfortunate." _He's _the one making things unfortunate. A bucket of ice water drenched me. Next I was electrocuted with countless watts. Shocks surged through me as my body. There was nothing else to do but to scream until my throat couldn't form any sounds._

This was the prime time a dream was actually a true memory and not a distorted version of my horrific reality. My fist clutched the sheets. I woke up yelling 'Make it stop! Stop!' Nick barged through the door impassively. I'm not awed by the fact he is accustomed to me waking up with screams. "Not this again."

Nick held my hand leading me to the living/dining room/kitchen as if I were a child. There are no walls dividing these three places. Seventeen, twenty-five, maybe I am a child in his perspective. We sit on the brown leather couch. Guilty, I asked, "Did I wake you?"

"I have a test tomorrow." He said shaking his head. Behind him, textbooks lied open cluttered with neon highlighters. "I don't know why never sleep. And when you do, you have nightmares. We should find you a psychologist maybe they can use you as their personal science experiment. They can probe you."

Nick makes joke now, does he? "Go f*ck a McHenry."

"She's in my to-do list."

He smiled walking back to his notes and books with swagger. I laughed whole-heartedly. If Macey could hear him now... then I remembered she is my cousin. "Hey watch it!"

"I have done nothing, lassie! Yet,"

"Are you calling me a dog?" I demanded to know while imitating his Scottish accent. Last time I checked Lassie is a famous collie.

"NO, and that's Irish not Scottish." Close enough, I'm embracing the other half of my heritage. I might say. I skipped into my room and slipped on a Disney, Mickey Mouse sweatshirt. I don't do cold. I'm used to high temperatures. The temperature has to be eighty or higher not seventy five. For five minutes I allowed my brain to think about Chal. My heart breaks to hear him say those awful things. But I realize why should I care? I am not seeing him again. I am dead to him, literally.

"I'm grabbing an extra shift at work. Do whatever you want just…" He got side-tracked. "Don't make a mess."

Meanwhile I glance at his 'lived in' mess, herm, I mean look lived in look I can hear him mentally telling me to shut up. Once he is gone I pull out my violin. This instrument has been giving me a heck of a lot trouble mainly because there is a screeching sound every so often. The strings are a bit rusty. I desperately need new strings. I started playing, everything sounded smoothly until the inevitable screech arrived. I am getting on my last nerve; almost slamming the damn thing onto the wall. Bad idea, processing the fact that this is my _only _violin. Heading towards the kitchen, I decide to make some coffee, black, no sugar. I won't be sleeping anytime soon.

Cammie's POV

Time: 8:12

Nothing screws your back more than sleeping on a bench after spying on your friend with your other friend. We were directly in front of the flat Mairi spent the night, which just happened to be with Nick. Macey and I heard the following: "Hey, I'm heading to your sister's place."

AKA the same place we are staying. The place we are supposed to be. I nudged Macey softly "Race you back to the cabin?"

"I don't race." She rolled her dazed eyes. "But we'll run like there's a shoe sale at the mall with only five minutes 'till closing."

Works for me.

**Filler-slash-semi-important thing... Do what you do best R&R!**


	24. 24

Time: 9:46

Location: Cottage

Macey and I made it on the way home without a trace. Bex said that she was meeting her backup in hilly valley. She was there yesterday; it is only a few minutes' walk in the woods. I decided to go with her but Liz still wants us wearing comms units. The sun shone blindingly making the branches cast gnarly shadows on floor. We hung a right and I tripped on an overgrown tree root. After Bex rudely laughs and points out I'm 'out of shape', which I'm not, she pulls me up. Next I get a phone call, from Niles. I am a bit hazy on when I gave him my number. As I answer Bex stalks towards three men (one of them being Agent McGraw) and a woman, who is a dead ringer for Marilyn Monroe. Meanwhile I speak,

"Hello."

"Hello Cameron, I have a bizarre question to ask you."

"Okay, is everything alright?" Worry laced my voice.

"It appears not. Clara resigned in a letter and she's gone but all her belongings are here except for her passport."

That seems odd. Miss Creighton is a proper woman always in her sane mind. I slipped on my aviators. "I have no idea where she could be. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I really hope she's safe. Thanks anyway." He sighed before hanging up. I wonder where Clara is. The precise moment I catch up with Bex across the grassy field two Blackhawks hover our way. One of them starts shooting not at us, at a group of twenty Circle of Cavan agents. They fall to the group lifelessly. The helicopters fly closer giving me a stellar view of the pilots. My jaw dropped in absolute shock. Professor Buckingham and... Brace for it, Miss Creighton were piloting the aircrafts. I tempted to call Niles and say: Found her.

"Is that Clara?" A masculine voice questioned awed. Looking back, Zach is behind me.

"Yeah,"

"Well, I'm never underestimating her again." He remarked. With a muffled crackle of static, someone hacks into our comms unit. A woman's gravelly voice, Miss Creighton's, quips. "I heard that sonny."

"I would like to believe years of espionage would teach you to expect the unexpected, Mr Goode."

"Professor Buckingham?"

"Surprised to see me?" Frankly, yes, I thought she retired years ago. I presume words gets around and senior agents want to finish the damned Circle of Cavan once and for all. Suddenly, Grant, Macey, Jonas and Mairi pop up besides us staring at the cerulean sky, unblinking. Mairi breaks the deafening silence. "They have a headquarters nearby."

"Cam and I will go tell Liz. She might hack their security system." Bex said. We don't have to tell Liz; she is feeding off our comms. Looping my arm with hers, I say knowingly "You left your handcuffs. Didn't you?"

"Don't trip and fall." Ignoring my question, she jogged past the tree root where I clumsily fell. And we ran back to the cottage. We trailed strictly to the master bedroom. In the poorly lit closet she called out "Look at these cuffs. Pure steel, German locks, there's no way out."

"These are cool."

"I know huh?"

Then, I'm pushed against the wall and I'm putting a fight but I end up tied up in Bex's immortal handcuffs. The chain is looped over the metal pole for clothes to be hung. The key is slipped in my back pocket. I shoot Bex a half-hearted glare. "What the hell?"

"Sorry Cam, but the Circle is still after you. It's all for the best."

The door shut in my face leaving me in pitch darkness. I try kicking it open with no avail. I am such a fool, bamboozled by my best friend.

Mairi's POV

Time: 10:18

Location: Valley

We are outside of the headquarters. Jonas and I did a quick check surrounding the underground place. Since we didn't run into anybody, we decided it was a good idea to go in inside the building. Besides, there are merely ninety COC agents and bunch of old ladies killed twenty of them. I'm guessing. Seventy agents left. I abandon my hiding place behind the bushes with Jonas a few centimetres ahead. "Do you know how to pick a lock?"

Jonas replied insulted "Of course."

"Sorry."

He kneels and works the lock with a thin knife and a ragged wire. It took him fifteen minutes or thirty to make sure they hadn't used all the tricks in the book. They did not, they only used half. We walked into a mock-up of a state of the art forensics lab. Jonas clicked his tongue in disappointment. I am sure he expected better technology. I… cannot share his feelings. There were granite counters with expensive equipment and shelves on wheels with jars. Jonas sends weird hand signals letting me know he's going through some doors, which is fine. I walk between series of aluminium shelving racks. And I start fiddling with a clean white microscope. I lose interest heading towards the door. When a man with a familiar mundane face blocks my path,

"Oh I remember you. I remember you very well."

"Good to know I made an impact."

I said and ran backwards gripping a metal rack pulling it in the way desperately. He's the horrid man from the memory/dream I inevitably had last night. This can't be happening. This is a nightmare in life form. He effortlessly drags my temporary wall of protection of the way creating a clanking within the glass jars. Accidently ramming into a counter with computers, I turn facing the man, whose name I never learned, and realization overcame me. I am trapped.

"Back off!"

I shouted shoving him off me. I might as well have been pushing Mt Everest. My body knew what was going to happen next before my brain could process it. That is why I unwillingly paralyzed in fear. His hands, they were in places where _should not _be, groping every part of my body. My first instinct was to call Jonas but... Revolted, offended, scared, I closed my eyes and winced wishing for it all to end. It was not a pleasurable moment when his hands curved my hips aiming closer to my crotch. A cry arise my throat. Silently, ninja-like Jonas appears out of nowhere, technically, and beats the man unconscious. His fist collided with the man's face before he analyse the situation and slammed his head against the countertop.

"Are you alright Mairi?"

Involuntarily, I jumped when Jonas held out his hand. He slipped his hand into his pocket apologetically. I was not okay. Anger ate my insides. Why didn't I do something? I slid to the floor ignoring the unconscious man eight feet away and wrapped my arms around my knees. Jonas crouches and mutters consolingly. "It's not your fault."

"Thanks Jonas."

I mustered the courage to give him a big grateful hug. He tells me not to go anywhere. Oh, I am going nowhere anytime soon. I bury my face between my knees.

Cammie's POV – A few minutes earlier

Location: Closet, Cottage

I tried to kick the door open yet again. Attempt to break the cuff was a big flop. When Bex said there was no way out, boy, she was not kidding. I heard a door open wide. Even though I already know the answer, "Is somebody there? Help me."

"Gallagher Girl?"

"In here." My foot hit the door. The bright light entered the small closet space. I said aloofly. "Hey."

"Hey. How's it hanging?" He teased at the sight of me

"Can you get me out?"

"Sure, where's the key?" He asks. I closed my eyes and sighed. The inevitable moment is here. I make a note to thank to Bex from the bottom of my heart. Zach lifts his eyebrows waiting for an answer. I turned my back to him twisting my arms into a pretzel in the process. "Left pocket,"

He fished for the key but on the wrong side "BACK pocket."

I felt his hand slide slowly like molasses into my back pocket and a cocky smirk forming his lips. An inaudible exhale of a chuckle hissed in the air as he unlocks my prison, the handcuffs with a satisfying clink. "Stop smirking. You're enjoying this too much."

"I save the damsel in distress and yet no thank you."

He opens his arms wide. To go with the flow, I wrapped my arms around him and sarcastically remarked. "Geez, thanks for groping me."

"If that's your desperate cry for attention, I give you an A plus for creativity."

I laughed. Now I really should give Bex a gigantic 'thank you'; although she had the best interest at heart. I truly hope my sarcasm is noticed throughout our encounter. We walked hurriedly out the room as we hear a "Back off" Coming from Mairi. We rushed past Liz who had two computers, hers and Jonas's: one tracking us through the comms unit; the other hacking into the headquarters of the security. She was here the whole time and she kept me imprisoned in a closet. "Don't get mad at me. I was an accomplice. It was in your best interest. I'm sorry and hurry. Mairi might be in trouble."

**Old ladies on helicopers, so basass haha. I have good new and bad news, sort of**

** first off: i****n four**** chapters, this story will end.**

**Second: T****his might be my last story in Fanfiction, ever **

**Third: wants me to join their website. (which I did!)**

**Fourth: My username here. (truesoul10) is the same one as in Noveljoy, which means if you really like my writing, you guys can follow me there. But I won't be writing till the summer, with my original work. I'm so excited!**

**Anyway, do what you do best R&R!**


	25. Chapter 25

Time: 10:38

Location: Circle of Cavan Headquarter

My goodness! Jonas told Zach and me part of what we heard minutes earlier. That was horrible; thank God Jonas was there. I wonder where Mairi is. I search the room. Jonas went outside for the moment so apparently she disappeared. Then I heard grunts, slamming sound from next door. I make way out one door down the hallway and a fight catches my eye. Two women and one man were against Mairi. To be frank, I don't think she could take them alone no matter how furiously she attacks while wearing earphones. Luckily I saw some man parrying with her. A flash of his face, it's Joe. With a kick to the stomach, Mairi's earphone cable got loose cause music to blare. Sounds like Ben Benassi.

Coincidentally, the music went along with the fight, like a scene in a movie. Mairi fisted one woman while Joe flipped the man knocking the other female agent. Mairi punched the woman square in the jaw and crouched swiftly sliding her leg to make the woman fall. Joe finished off the last woman, leaving all three of them unconscious.

Joe strolled leisurely along with Mairi who muted the electronic music. No hellos were exchanged. He placed his hand comfortingly on my shoulder. When we spun around, three more operatives sneaked up behind us. Right before we drew our fist up, they collapsed. As pro spies, Dad, Mom and Townsend slithered in without a peep and victoriously knocked out skilled spies. Mom flew doing that move I've been dying to perfect with her black knee-high, high heeled boot. Liz comes alive.

"Guys, this place is rigged to implode in the next three minutes. I think you should be leaving."

No need to be told twice. We escaped through the nearest exit: a window. Two and a half minutes left.

"We have people up North moving in." Townsend told my dad.

"Our people are coming from the South." Dad said. "How many people are we dealing with Kiddo?"

"Jonas said there were ninety. Professor Buckingham and Miss Creighton killed twenty. Joe and Mairi took down three. Add three to the ones you, mom and Townsend KO'd. So that leaves us with sixty four. Let's not forget the ones the other agents must have taken down."

Everyone was clueless to who Miss Creighton was except Dad. Mom seemed troubled or she had an idea. "We should divide the North and South units. Make them cover east and west. That way we circle them in."

"It's settled." Townsend alerted. "Morgan and Joseph, you tell your team to split up. I'll head to my division."

Townsend marched off with my mom. It would have been more fun with Abby here with her witty banter. Before Joe and Dad left, they looked both side. "Cammie, Zach…. Hey Skinny kid, didn't you have a friend with you?"

I glanced around me. Mairi dissolved into thin air. "She's seventeen years old. She shouldn't be running off alone.

"I remember a seventeen year old girl who ran away." Zach said. "The only difference between you and her is; she already lost everything."

Jonas, Zach and I came to a telepathic mutual agreement. We split up and find her. The guys left heading opposite directions. Beneath me, the ground shook violently. The HQ finally imploded. As I looked over the hill, McGraw hobbled as quickly as he could. He is he male version of Professor Buckingham, very old surprisingly fast for a man his age. He appeared to be running away from someone or some ones. It took several agonizing seconds for him to reach the bottom and dozens of Circle of Cavan agents chasing after him. McGraw waved his ragged hands madly.

"Run girl! Run!"

With a glance over his shoulder, I knew we very well outnumbered. We headed to the forest for coverage. "Wait, aren't you the spy who took on fifteen KGB hit men alone?"

"I was leaner, stronger, thirty years younger and no pirate stabbed my leg."

"Oh." It was all I could say at the moment, pirates? After a few more steps we stopped. Intuition irked me that there was no slim way out. I could hear the lethal footsteps falling softly. I despise that my comms keep shorting out in times like these. No way to call for help. McGraw was thinking in his right mind saying "You need to climb."

"We," I corrected. "You go first."

"I got no time to fight. They're after you sweetheart." His throaty voice rang with his Scottish accent. "You go up or we're both dead."

I, for one am not going to be responsible for the death of MI6s finest and oldest. Without a word of argument, I gripped the lowest branch and pulled myself up. The higher I got up the better of a view I saw. Agents slithered in the shadows as if they belonged. It's their job. Below me McGraw spoke through his comms unit. "Pat. Patricia, yes they're here."

A helicopter hovered choppily in the sky. I slid down the tree five branches from the fifteen I climbed. A round of gunshots rained around us. Slowly, ever so slowly, operatives fell, dead. Two more rounds showered from above before I threw myself off the tree taking down two agents fell at once. I roundhouse kicked them to make sure they stayed down. Let the bullets take care of the rest. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the old man fighting with three guys twice his size like the same fierce warrior from thirty years ago. Next I saw Mairi in combat with a woman and neither of the fought a clean fight.

"Hey!" I punched out the woman while talking to Mairi. "Where've you been?"

"Here, there, everywhere"

We backed into a thick tree while deadly bullets were shot. There were ten people still alive. They were boxing in McGraw. If you've combined a Mankato and Malinowski Manoeuvre while partnering with someone, holding each other's forearm, to bring down more people, you know exactly what happened next. Both of us, successfully brought down the army fleet and let Ms Creighton and Professor Buckingham take care of the rest. As we distanced ourselves, I counted the people. Twenty four… plus three is twenty seven plus the fleet of nineteen the MI6 took, this leaves us with eighteen left. I know one thing that seems both absolutely possible and incredibly impossible. One thing is for sure; the perfectly trained agents were either killed last year or drifted off into oblivion for a free life because the people here are not as good. Hours flew by pleasantly, zero casualties, something not said when taking down an ancient terrorist organization. Looking at the colourful sky, it was six o'clock. The sun was beginning to settle down when the crackling shot of a MODEL 700™ XCR II. That is the first gun shot that doesn't come from helicopters all day. I ran ahead leaving McGraw and Mairi behind. My comms unit officially stopped working; therefore I cannot call for a status report. I ripped the earpiece out running past the trees, past everything. I saw Dad, Uncle Joe in the clearing huddled around someone "Mom!"

"Cameron, stay back." Joe warned. But I utterly ignored him.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. She's not supposed to die!"

Tears streamed down my face. My mom was dying. The most beautiful woman on Earth would be here no more. Seeing the blood I think to myself she can't die; if anything, she'd be safe in Gallagher slipping away in her sleep. Dad's face was blank, emotionless. He laid her head on his lap. Grabbing my hand, Mom spoke

"Kiddo" She placed my hand on her chest I noticed she wore a bullet proof vest. That means she can't be. "We're spies."

We're spies. Spies lie. Spies pretend. At the moment, why do we have to pretend Rachel Morgan is dying? Then the answer came clear. Lurking, a man stood fifteen feet away. With I double take I recognized the man, John Dioletis a worthless fool. If people think she's dead they'll think we're weak. If we're weak more agents come after us and the faster we end this. It's pure genius! Joe and my dad wordlessly went their way to go after him casually, of course. Suddenly my friends creep behind me. Grant, Bex, Jonas, Macey, and Zach stared at my mother openly. "How did this happen?"

"How're you holding up?"

"I'm fine kids." My mother said after playing dead for five and a half minutes. She got up effortlessly leaving everyone dumbfounded. Liz must be talking through comms because Bex and Grant just nodded.

"We know what to do, guys."

"What do we do?" I asked due to my comms-less naked ear leaving me in a blind state.

"We go through the perimeters of the woods and find the eighteen – seventeen agents we have left Cammie. The Circle of Cavan doesn't want to stay." Bex states "Let's hurry before the Townsend knocks out all the good ones."

"We meet at the cottage at ten." Grant orders.

"Deal"

We all agreed. And with that we headed towards the woods eventually splitting up.

Jonas's POV

Time: 1:31

Location: Cottage

One person didn't make it to the cottage on time. No one considers the possibility of MIA. Too early?


	26. Chapter 26

Cammie's POV

Time: 6:53 am

Location: Sidewalk Unknown Street

Uncountable hours flew away. I only ran into one agent which I quickly handled with ease. After that I spent several more hours wandering in the woods until I reached civilization. Those woods are bigger and thicker than I thought. Then I felt a ghost. Like I was supposed to see someone but I couldn't. Even though it was early school would start in countless minutes and workers would parade the streets soon. I noticed my ghost, Sergeant Harrison (remember him, the Blackthorn Teacher who utterly hates me), tailing another jittery man. My spy instincts went into overdrive despite a sleepless night and I followed for twenty minutes. We ended up scrunching into a local elementary. Strolling down a vacant hallway, Harrison spoke

"You definitely shouldn't be here, Morgan."

"I could say the same thing Serge."

We entered a library discreetly. The man jumped us; there was something off about him. As Sergeant Harrison launched, I mentally removed the light jacket the man wore noticing a bomb strapped to his chest; his final act of terrorism, a suicide bombing in a school where innocent children will be in less than ten minutes. I automatically punched the man with all my might. Meanwhile, a refrigerator and I fight a tank. The suicide bomber kicked my patella dislocating it. Bracing the intense blinding pain, I ducked as Sergeant Harrison took a swing at the man. Grunting, he got a kick in the face in return. For some crazy reason, I think I'm intruding in this fight.

"Something tells me, you want to know why I was so hard at you last year."

"Not really and yeah."

"The only girl in a masochist all boy's school you have a rep to protect." He said. I performed a Mankato Maneuver, slightly out of breath, knocking the man down. "And look at how great you're doing."

For that half a second the man was down Sergeant Harrison slammed the man's head against the library's bookshelf. Unfortunately the man bleeding to death was scary fast. He pulled out a small caliber gun and shot three times. Sad to say the sergeant went down. That's where panic set it, made it at home. Both men are dead but the time bomb is still running. During my short time in Blackthorn and extensively long time in Gallagher Academy, one thing I never fully perfected was defusing a bomb or learning the proper anatomy of a bomb for that matter. I check how much time I had left; 1:02 before the explosion. Red, blue and yellow wires were bundled inside the box shaped drag machine.

"Red, we're dead."

Seconds ticked by 58, 57. I cut the wire with my bare hands. Nada. Zilch. Nothing happened. I fingered the blue wire. My life is on the line here. A boisterous hissing sound pierced the air. A school bus is dropping off eager young kids. Their lives are now in danger too. Thirty seconds… My heart beats like a drum. I inhale a deep breath and tug the blue wire. Again, absolutely nothing happened. Will yellow make the bomb explode or stop the damn thing? Fifteen seconds, desperate for relief I yanked the bright yellow wire. But the time kept running: ten, nine. Impossible! Then I saw it, a thin barely visible cord glistening in the light. It's our only chance. Five, four, I wrapped my fingers around the tiny thing. With a fairly good yank, the wire was stuck. Anxiety made me desperate so I tugged the wire twice as hard. I checked the inevitable countdown. 00:00 Mission Accomplished.

Time: 7:22

Location: Cottage

The trip home was difficult. I dropped by a clinic and a physician manually moved the kneecap back into position when the leg is straightened. I hobble into a cab with a limp. They said I was fine; I just need ice, lots of it. At the moment, I'm walking through the cottage door straight to the living room. Liz was up but even though she wasn't doing field work you could tell she was worrying for all of us. I propped myself into the empty space between Zach and Bex. They were thinking the same thing. Zach said it first.

"What happened to you?"

"Sergeant Harrison and I ran into some trouble."

"Who's he?" Bex asked, not familiar with the Blackthorne staff.

"Blackthorne's P&E teacher," he explained. Pulling me closer, Zach questioned "What kind of trouble?"

"It's not important."

He left it at that while Bex turned on the TV. The local news was on. The news anchor spoke, chipper. "…Early this morning at Froebel Elementary School two men were found dead inside the children's library. One of them resembles an ex-convict [Luke Bing] whose intentions were blowing up a school; the other man [Sergeant Harrison] a former American Marine who was working to stop him. Authorities believe there was a third person to this party stopping them. Though I wonder why the hero might flee the crime scene. What do you think Bob?"

"Well, Marcy…."

Bex crossed her arms with her eyebrow raised. Macey and Jonas, who entered the room, did the same. They automatically assume that was me. Zach mocked my word "Nothing important? Nah, you're right."

The news: Now off to businesses,

Grant entered the house far too excitedly for a man his age (21), shouting "Mail call."

"Sweetheart, you do know this is _not _our house, nor our mail." Bex said gently crossing her legs.

"Not our mail." Grant point at Zach and me. "Theirs"

The news: The primary investments made to Sheffield Enterprises have just recently been cut off. Due to the most generous investor….

Zach stares at the letter in his lap. It had not only his name on the address but mine. Meaning, whatever is in there is meant for me too. He looks and me and shrugs handing me the letter. We open it slowly. Zach pulls out the note inside- correction, a check. Zach turns pale at the sight. I steal a quick glance, 25,000,000 dollars. That's a slap in the face; we're rich. "Holy crap!"

"That's a lot of money." He squeezes my hand reassuringly-excitedly. I notice a slip of paper hanging from the envelope.

Zach, Cammie, I figured I'd find something better to do with my money. Enjoy it.

Niles Goode

The news: Investor Niles Goode cuts off his entire private donation to Sheffield Enterprises leaving the enterprise penniless…

Oh my God. What about the Circle? They get their weapons from Sheffield Enterprise. Are we even finished with the Circle of Cavan? Luckily all my friends shared my thoughts and voiced in the facts.

"The Circle of Cavan is done."

"They're gone."

"It's over."

"Forever"

Time: 7:48

Liz and Jonas, my fabulous friends, decided to medicate me on this new painkiller they created. (It's better than Panadol!) I'm a lab rat suffering zero side effects. My knee is feeling so incredibly better. It still hurts but most of the pain is gone, including the swelling which has gone down.

"How ya feeling Cam?" Jonas asks like any doctor would.

"Better, thanks you guys!"

"Anytime, and thank you or else we never would have tested this out." Liz shakes a test tube. The painkillers are the best things ever. "And hey, no head injuries this time."

I laughed, slouching. She's right. There was this squeak slapping noise, like if someone slipped and fell. Next thing, Mairi walks into the room pushing her hair out of the way. Oh, she fell. "Hey Cammie, what's up woman?"

"Same old, same old,"

She smiled widely and took a seat across from me. She imitates a reporter, "So, Ms. Morgan, future Mrs. Goode, you just vanquished your lifelong enemy. What are you doing to do now?"

"Get you a present for helping and celebrate tonight."

"Aw shucks, save your money." She says with a wave of a hand. "Good to know you're feeling better."

After she randomly left and many seconds of thinking, I called out to Grant. Sliding onto the arm of the chair I was sitting in. "You yelled?"

"Can you go to P.R. and get someone's best friend?"

"No," as an afterthought he adds right after my pathetic attempt at puppy dog eyes, "Give me one good reason why I should?"

"We owe her many lives."

"Fine, Goode's coming with me though."

**Do what you do best R&R my lovelies. Because here I end my story.**

**APRIL FOOOOLS!**

******Two more chapters to go!**


	27. Chapter 27

Time: 7:23

Location: Old Ship's Court

One night, we promised ourselves one night for us to go out and have a good time. We leave at dawn anyway. Zach and Grant arrived with Chal. He's not here right now. We are going to unveil him later. I check out my girls, they no longer need my fashion or my relationship advice. My work here is done. Cammie was chameleoning with Zach in town. We're in the same place we were on the first day. Janine stayed at the house with a very nasty cold. We never let her back in the house when Mairi locked her out. I see someone who catches my attention. On other side of the counter, there is a bartender I haven't seen in a while.

"Just can't stay away. Can you?" Nick leaned against the counter smiling self-confident.

"Oh, I don't know." I remark. "I've been told you have plans with _me_."

"Who would say that?" That's for me to know, you to wonder. I sat straighter in the wooden stool smirking. I think back on the night Cammie and I spied on Mairi who told Nick 'Go f*ck a McHenry' and got 'She's in my to-do list' in reply. As flattering as that is, it is not gonna happen. I teased, "You don't know? Then who am I to tell you?"

"I'm leaving and giving you time to think. When I come back if you don't tell me, I'm going to be forced to seduce you with a dinner."

Treat to a dinner, with a gorgeous hunk, poor me. I swooned internally. Oh God what has become of me? I sat up straight smoothing my skirt. My friends were behind me, covertly surveying, of that I was sure. Mere seconds turned into long minutes as he served drinks and made small talk with others. Mairi is serenading people with her violin excited because she has new strings. She also made jokes about her violin's G-string making many men laugh. Agents McGraw walk enter the place with two women in his arms, Professor Buckingham and ex-MI7 agent Creighton (Yes _MI7!_). Never once in my life have I seen that; their arms were looped around his, both women! And one of them was Professor Buckingham. Then Nick reappeared, striding full on swagger mode. "Ready to talk?"

"My lips are sealed."

"Ya sure?"

"Mm yeah,"

"Hm, we'll see about that." He furrowed his eyebrows holding out his hand chivalrously. I accepted gracefully as any debutant would, once a debutant always a debutant, also a Gallagher graduate. "AY, Jamie, cover for me."

A scrawny man nodded his 'alright' while we exited the bar. "Where're we going?"

"I believe I owe you a dinner."

Time: 8:57 pm

"This was fun. But I have to go."

I said after a quick bite to eat and dancing. We rushed back to his sister's cottage to meet up with Bex, Grant, Mairi, Janine, Liz, Jonas, Zach and Cammie. A huge bus waited impatiently outside. The night air was chilling. Nick stepped in closer. "That's too bad. So this is…"

"Good bye." I finished. His lips crashed into mine parting slowly. I looked back by the reflection of the window; he was watching me go.

Mairi's POV

After their final goodbyes, everybody has this stupid smile on their faces. Like if they knew what sort of things would happen next. They mounted the bus. Cammie and Zach decided to stay behind. Meanwhile I'm so excited about my newly fixed violin; I started to play my favourite song, Drunken Lullabies, and climbed aboard the bus. All fine-tuned notes turned sour at the sudden sight of him. Not because I hate him but because I made it perfectly clear I could not see him again, ever. Judging by his face, he was just as shocked to see me too. He was no louder than a whisper.

"Oh my God,"

"Chal," Tears pooled in my eyes. I never knew how much I missed him until I saw him, his loose black curls, his bright amber eyes, and his thin mouth. The moment he opened his arms, I rammed into them. Chal still smelled the same like the beach with a hint of motor oil. Gripping my shoulders, he pushed me away took one good look at me and pulled back into a forceful hug. All these emotions imploded inside me as hot tears streamed down my face. It was like being alive all over again. "I missed you a lot, like, a lot a lot."

"I missed you more. You can't imagine."

"Don't start this. I can go all night." It felt nice, the comforting warmth of being with him again. We sat down on the hard bus seats. Chal rested his hand on the small of my back. I unwillingly flinched away. With hurt expression he asks me.

"We aren't going back to the way we were. Are we?"

"As cliché as it sounds, it's not you it's me." I told him. "The things I lived through. I think back and I don't like it. I don't want to react this way."

"I'm not expecting you to." He said. "Anyway, Grant told me what Jonas did to stop the thing with that guy."

"Just because he stopped it that one time doesn't mean it hasn't happened before."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

It's the only thing that hasn't made its way to my nightmares. I should have kept my mouth shut. I place my violin gently on the floor fully knowing it would be sliding all over the place. Chal pulled me on to his lap, I did not protest. I started to cry, yet again. Placing my head on his shoulder, I realize he has always been my shoulder to cry on. "Nothing, I'm really glad you're here."

"Do I want know what happened?"

He does not foist. But I give a rueful shake of the head. "I am going to tell you someday anyway."

"You always do."

"How's everybody back home?"

"Is that really what you want to talk about?"

I remained silent, something unlike myself. Wiping my wet face with my thumb, I lifted my head. They were extremely tough months, more than anyone could imagine. Very few people can see through me. And Chal was one of them. He rested his hand on my waist gingerly as he leaned. He tenderly kissed me but I jumped back breaking the delicate moment and hitting my head. I kick myself for leaving my protective barriers down. "Sorry but I've never kissed a guy, except you and it's just…"

I incoherently mumbled the words new territory and embarrassing.

"I know." He says. Of course he knows. He knows everything. Two kisses in my entire life so far and the most recent one was a disgrace. "You're not that bad at it though."

"Ah ha-ha, aren't you hilarious."

"You're back to normal." He quipped.

"What is normal?" I wondered aloud smiling at last. I placed my hand on his cheek. "God I missed you."

"I missed you more."

"Are we going to start this again?" we both asked in unison. I taunted. "I'm winning anyway."

"Wanna bet?" He demands with a beam. I mentally responded with a more than generous hell yeah. This time I moved forward and softly pressed my lips against his full lips. This time, I knew for sure, we were never ever going back to the way we were ever again.

**One more chapter to go! Do what you do best R&R!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sooo. this is it.I wanna thank all the people who favorited and followed and reviewed this story. I'd mention you all personally but I'm afraid to leave someone out. If you want you guys can read my new story in Noveljoy, (same username)I'm gonna start uploading in the summer. It's been awesome writing this story for you with all the crime, adventure and romance, you know when you think of it I've never done a really good(e) Zammie moment... This chapter is dedicated to you all! Lemme know what you think please, :D**

Time: 7:38

Location: Some Street in Town

We strolled down the vacant sidewalk with Zach's hand in mine casually thrown over my shoulder. I still wonder how soap smells better on him than on anybody else. The night was peaceful with the bright stars sparkling. In a day and a half we took down an entire terrorist organization which older agents tried to take down for decades. It is overwhelmingly shocking, truly. Along with that my knee hurts not as much as before though. Some things Liz can't fix, she tried her best. My knee gave out; Zach was a hold of me before I touched the ground.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." I lied smoothly, "Just a rough day yesterday."

"Mm-Hm" He harrumphs unconvinced. Effortlessly he pulls me close. "Me too, you know if you could stop disappearing that'd be great."

"Ditto,"

We both smirked. We are to free to stay around for as long as we wish. Then I got slapped in the face with info. Everything we have been working to end and the dreading of upcoming events is over, gone for good. We can go back to normal now, whatever normal wants to be. The life can ease into bliss, now that a lifelong enemy has been defeated. What does the future hold for us? I ask Zach,

"Where are we going?"

"Wherever you want to go,"

"I'm fine here with you." His arm snakes around my waist. Then I asked those silly questions at inappropriate moments. "Do you really mean it? Marrying me?"

"I'd do it right now if I could. In fact," He yanks me closer, his mouth centimetres from my ear. "There's nothing stopping us."

"You're right."

We walked in stride for a few minutes. Did he just suggest we elope? Is this reckless to even consider, so unthinkable? Our speed decreased inevitably. I love Zach insanely so. However, I wonder if we are too young, if that is possible. I still haven't even told my parents I am engaged. This is not about them. This is about me about what I want. Cars whizzed past us with music blasting through the speakers. I made up my mind and I am not the kind of girl to live with regrets.

"Let's do it. Are we crazy?"

"We're not." He pecked me lightly on the lips. "Or maybe we are just insane."

Believe it or not it took us one hundred and eighty seconds to find the nearest chapel on the boulevard.

Location: Wesleyan Chapel, Outside

"Come 'ere Mrs. Goode."

Zach orders with a smirk. I ventured a step forward wrapping my arms around his neck and gave him a long sweet kiss. I'm filled with delirious happiness. I am a Goode! Oh my Gosh I'm married. That wonderful feeling you get when you reach that unachievable goal. We broke away for air causing Zach's lips to instantly crash into mine intensely. I could feel my lipstick smearing. The kiss began growing unavoidably heavier.

"I thank the Lord that's all I've caught you two doing."

It's Dad. Shit; and Mom with Joe.

"That shade doesn't really suit you." I whispered wiping the lipstick that rubbed off in Zach face. Then I turned to my dad. "Hi, guys."

"I believe congratulations are in order." Joe inquires. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and rocks on his heels. He might as well told Dad I was sixteen and pregnant and my boyfriend was a druggie- slash- ex-convict and we were moving into his black, no suspicious minivan. Dad was a little freaked out by this. Meanwhile Mom is beaming but only I could tell. She hovers towards us. Next thing we know, Zach and me are being hugged or may I say squeezed to death. She spoke quietly. "Congratulations. I wish you two, many years of happiness."

"Zachary, son, I wanna talk you. Follow me." Matt said. Oh God what is going to happened to him, I think in a singsong voice. I slither next to mom. "What is he doing?"

"Relax, Cammie."

Joe said before he walked away with Dad and Zach. I shot Mom a nervous glance after a three quarter hour wait. She just rubbed my arm consolingly and pointed the corner of the block. They came back. All three men were unharmed. I don't know why I worried. They all wore the ghost of a smile. Dad had a hint of satisfactory stuffed into his magic smile. He and Joe gave Zach a weak shove in unison. "He's good for you."

"I know." I wrapped my right arm faithfully around Zach.

"Congratulations, Kiddo." I broke away giving Dad a huge bear hug. "… How time flies. This is it. You're other part of life just started. There's nothing left for me to give you."

"You're still my dad. I'll always need you. Love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart." I pried my arms from around him. They looked like they were ready to jet. "Rach, we have to go."

"Our flight!" She gasped giving Zach and me a kiss in the cheek along with a hug. Proper good byes were not made because we live in the same town so why say bye. They were gone with the wind. I furrowed my eyebrows then I asked Zach. "Did they torture you?"

"No, ha-ha nothing for you to worry about"

"So I won't find scars or anything all over you later?"

He smirked as he mouthed 'No'. Next thing I feel both his strong arms hanging over me reaching for my hands. "How about you-"

"POUR SOME SUGAR ON ME"

"Don't get excited now." Zach teased. Apparently somebody *cough cough* Mairi *cough cough* has been tampering with the music on my phone. That's my new ringtone, for now. I slip my hand into my pocket and check my cell phone; it's a text from Bex: Where r you? We r leaving now, I announce. "The guys are heading home."

It is nine o'clock and we are back at the cottage. Everyone knows what happens next. Nick kissed Macey. It was bound to happen anyway. Chal is in the bus completely oblivious to the person he was waiting for. And Mairi was twice as clueless plus she was distracted by the new violin strings. We were so excited for them that eventually our emotions would betray us. Grant and Bex were the last ones to board the bus so Zach and I told them our plans. She crossed her arms. In Grant's eyes I could tell he had an idea of went on between my husband and I…. I like thinking that. "What do you mean you're not coming with us?"

"Cam and I have a thing for the Taj Mahal." He lied smoothly. Nice cover story. Better yet, it's true.

"Yeah and I promised him we'd go."

"Oh well, see you at home, Cam." Grant said far too quickly.

"Yeah, I'll call you. 'Till next time" Bex agreed and gave me a fast hug before Grant pulling her away. As twenty steps later Grant whispered something in Bex's ear. She shot her head back in shock. Through the window I saw her mouth 'You are married?' I nodded. As the bus rolled away, commotion grew between Macey, Bex, Liz, Jonas and Grant. We backtracked into the cottage discreetly. We'll be out by morning. (We promise... stop giving that suggestive 'I know what you two be doing' smile.) Zach's warm hand intertwined with mine. I dragged him through the hallway onto the roomiest living room.

"What now?"

"Now we," he reaches for my phone, which I held in my free hand, and play some music. "Dance"

The song of a woman being on the open road and not wanting to be broken down fills the air as Zach pulls me into him. I rested my head on one of his broad shoulders yet I could feel his heart pounding. We rocked side to side swiftly. This moment can last a lifetime. Loving how our bodies molded into one. I planted a kiss on his angular jawline. With a smile he pulled me closer, tighter. I whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, Cam."

"I know."

He lifts my chin slightly pressing his lips against mine. He twirls and dips me slowly. The slow song was half way over. My lips found Zach's as if they were inseparable magnets. I laced my hand through his silky hair and ran the other hand smoothly along his eight-pack abs. He jumped back surprised, my heart stopped momentarily. "You bit me."

"Sorry,"

"Don't be." I blushed crimson. His eyes darkened from bright green to a dark emerald. Ruby blood ran down his lips. My eyes fluttered closed as we kissed again, deeper, passionate much more open than anything we'd ever shared. It's was raw and intensely true. He turned me so my back faces him. By now, the room was quiet. The atmosphere became serene. He brushed my hair to the side. He kissed the nape softly, as if I were made out of glass, he trailed down my shoulder. Without holding back, I moaned meanwhile pulled me tighter by my belt loop. I placed my hand on the back of Zach's neck. Next thing I know, my blouse and his shirt were scattered on the floor. Zach's belt, gone. I suggest tentatively.

"Let's take this somewhere else."

"Are you sure?" I nodded my response and closed the little space there was between us looping my arms around his neck. Pressing his muscular chest against mine, Zach rested his hands on the small of my back, maybe lower. I smooch his cheek.

"You know, this is as far as I've gone with a girl before. But don't tell Cammie."

"I won't tell." I say, ignoring his little joke.

The moment he starts to smirk I passionately forced my lips on his. He lifted me, bridal style and carried me to the closest room. The door slammed shut.

Time: 6:03 am

Location: Taj Mahal, India

Serene Beauty, those were the only words that came to mind. The Taj Mahal was a breath-taking palace with flawless white marble. In a few minutes, the sun would rise blanketing the sky. My feet felt grounded to the floor. We couldn't move staring at the ancient palace. A picture is worth a thousand words yet out of the fourteen languages I know, none of them have the words to describe how I felt.

"How can something so beautiful have such a tragic story?"

"I wonder the same thing, every day."

"You know, Emperor Shah Jahan was overthrown by his own son before he could even finish the palace. He wanted to build another tomb for him, to be right next to her. He wanted a black version of the Taj Mahal to go with the white, so that he and his wife could be together after they died. But he died before any of it could be finished."

I exhaled a soft laugh as a tear formed in my left eye; I'm getting sentimental over a piece of romantic history. There was a small gust of wind. Zach took a step pointing out into the pool of water across the palace. "Look over there."

And then I saw it. Right across the pearly white Taj Mahal, dark, black, reflection in the water of the same palace tomb, there were two Taj Mahal's technically. I blinked once and looked again. And just like that the sun was up, blazing oranges and vibrant yellowish glowed along the horizon and the moment was gone. For the strangest reason, I started thinking that despite all problems, disappearances Zach and I always found each other. The same way they did. I guess everyone has their happily ever after, after all.


End file.
